Bell Cranel Daily Life in Orario
by Shin Hyo Joon
Summary: Bell Cranel Life is full of Adventure . Anyone must be Curious about his Daily Life isn't it ? in here , We gonna see The Adventure Of Bell Cranel that we never see before .
1. CH 1 : Bell Going to the Date

"I'm going, Kami-sama!" Bell's sound could be heard coming out from the Hearth Mansion. Just a few seconds after that, the said white-haired boy could be seen exiting the mansion.

It was just a usual day for Bell Cranel to go to the dungeon. Everyone in his Familia knew that. This time, however, his Goddess realized that something was rather fishy.

'Bell-kun is not going to the dungeon. I am sure about it. I mean, WHO GOES TO THE DUNGEON DRESSED UP IN CASUAL CLOTHES?' Hestia thought, not realizing that somebody was approaching her.

"Hestia-sama, is something wrong?" The figure, which turned out to be Haruhime, asked.

"Ie…nandemonai, Haruhime-kun." Hestia replied evasively. Her mind, however, spoke out a contrast answer.

'No, there IS something wrong. I swear Bell-kun is going on a date with that Wallen-whatsit! I must follow after him!'

At the same time, Bell was walking towards his destination. A smile was plastered on his face. He seemed so happy that he was even whistling while he was walking.

Of course, he had no idea that his goddess and supporter were actually stalking him from somewhere unnoticed by him.

"Bell-sama will not go to the dungeon with casual clothes like that. He must be going out on a date!" Lili said with trembling voice.

"Ughh…Bell-kun no uwakimono! You already had me, but how come you still go out on a date with another woman," Hestia said with a low voice, trying her best not to be spotted. River of anime tears could be seen flowing out of her face, though.

"I can't take this. Let's go, Hestia-sama."

On his way, Bell bumped into Welf, who was seen walking with Goddess Hephaestus. One could guess that they might be having a date, too. Welf did tell him that he was going to go somewhere with his Goddess before.

"Oh! Bell, it seems like you're not going to the dungeon today, are you?" Welf asked.

"Ah, Welf and Hephaestus-sama!" Bell finally noticed the pair. "Yes, I'm taking a day off from the dungeon today. I have made a promise to meet with someone, and I need to go there as soon as possible." Bell said with a smile.

"Hooo…you must be, by chance, going on a date with a pretty girl." Welf snickered. "Sasuga Bell."

"C...Ch…Chigau yo! T…Th…This is not a date!"

"Then, why are you stuttering?" Hephaestus chimed in with a smile, or was it a smirk?

"U..u…uuu…" Bell was speechless and too embarrassed to even say a word."

"Hahaha…I'm just kidding, Bell-kun. You're so fun to tease, sometimes." Hephaestus commented, further deepening the redness Bell's cheeks were showing.

"Hephaestus-sama…" Bell was struggling to hide all the blushes, before finally recomposed himself. "Sorry, Welf, Hephaestus-sama, but I think I need to go now."

"Okay. Take care!" Welf said as he and Hephaestus saw Bell starting to run onto a direction that is unexpected by the redhead boy.

"Welf, is something wrong?"

"Ah…no, it's nothing, Kami-sama." Welf replied. "At first I thought that he will be going on a date with Kenki. But, that's not the way to the Twilight Manor."

"Hmm…I think they probably decided to meet at another place."

At the same time, however, three figures from Loki Familia, including the said Kenki, also bumped into the pair.

"Oh…isn't that Hephaestus-sama and Argonaut-kun's smith?" Tiona asked.

"Tiona, that's rude. He has a name, you know?" Tione scolded.

"Ah…Ohayou, Hephaestus-sama, Bell's smith," Ais greeted, of course she didn't take Tione's warning.

"Please at least remember my name. I'm Welf, Welf Crozzo." Welf said with a frown, before suddenly a realization hit him. "Wait, if Ais Wallenstein is here, then, who is the person Bell's going to meet?"

"Eh, Bell is meeting someone?" Ais asked. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about it.

"Y…You mean Argonaut-kun is going on a date?"

"Actually, we didn't know if Bell's going on a date or not. But a few moments ago we saw him go to that direction." Welf said, pointing at the direction where Bell ran off before. Judging from the mimics of the Loki Familia members' face, they knew exactly where Bell might be heading to.

"That…direction…" Ais mumbled.

"Isn't that the way to Diancecht Familia?" Tiona asked, or rather, stated.

"I never knew that Amid is actually close with Bell," Tione said.

"Muu…I'm a bit jealous to Amid. She can go out on a date with Argonaut-kun. I also want to have a date with him!" Tiona pouted.

"Bell must've been a lucky bastard if he really is going on a date with the Dea Saint." Welf added, adding oil to the fire.

"Why are you so worked up?" Hephaestus pouted at her child.

"Ah, sorry, Kami-sama. I'm just saying that Bell is so lucky, nothing more, nothing less." Welf sweatdropped.

"That's it." Tiona exclaimed with a little hype. "I'm going to stalk Argonaut-kun!"

"Eh…Chotto! Tiona!"

Ais, on the other hand, said nothing and obediently followed the Amazon twins. However, deep in her heart, she was also curious on what was going on between Bell and Amid.

The smith couple, well, just looked at them with a sweat drop…

Meanwhile, Hestia and Lili was still following Bell, and apparently they arrived in Diancecht Familia's place. This shocked the two, as they never thought that Bell would be going to go on a date with the Dea Saint.

"M…Masaka! Bell-sama is going on a date with Amid-sama?" Shock was plastered on Lili's face, while anime tears, again, were flowing on Hestia's face.

"Huwaaa…Bell-kun no bakaaaaa!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Amid-san!" Bell greeted the Dea Saint.

"Ah, you really do come. Sorry for making you accompany me today." Amid replied, still with a serious face but there's a little hint of smile on it.

"No, no, it's okay! Today I'm taking a day off from going to the dungeon. So I can help you on the task you've told me before, Amid-san."

"Thank you very much, Bell Cranel. You're always so kind." Amid gratified, this time she did really show her sincere smile, which didn't go unnoticed by the stalking girls.

"A…Amid is smiling?" Tione whispered, shocked to see the scene.

"Amid has never smiled beautifully like this before!" Tiona added.

"Then, let's go, Bell!" Amid said to the white-haired boy.

"Okay!"

On the stalkers' side, Tiona, Tione and Ais were still shell-shocked. They surely didn't believe that Bell was really going on a date with Amid. Seeing the scene had made Ais pouted in jealousy, just seeing Amid and Bell walking side by side had made her feel uneasy. Additionally, Tiona had the same response. With her profound feeling towards Bell back when he was battling the Minotaur, she felt the same pang of envy while seeing the pair. Tione, on the other hand, just smirked, thinking on how to tease these two jealous girls.

"Bell -kun no baka!"

"I also wanted a date with Argonaut-kun!"

"Shh! Please be quiet or we'll all be caught!"

Bell and Amid walked together towards a place. They looked so happy and it seemed like they're talking about something. This sight, of course, made Bell's harem (or that's how it looks like) felt much more jealous. Moments later, they had finally arrived into a place, and decided to enter.

The stalkers, however…

"T…This place…is…" Hestia's the first to utter a word.

"A…a hotel!" Lili completed.

"W…What is she doing with my Bell in a hotel!" Hestia grumbled.

"We must stop them, Hestia-sama!" Lili said with a voice full of panic.

As the two entered the place, they suddenly bumped into Tiona, Tione, and Ais, all being equally shocked to see each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hestia asked.

"Please calm down Hestia-sama, or Bell will notice us." Tione replied.

"A…ahh~" suddenly a moan escaped. The group gasped as they knew pretty well whom that moan belonged to. Their heads began to imagine something wild about what Bell and Amid were possibly doing.

"G…Gomenasai, Amid-san. I'll do it more gently."

"No, it's okay, I can deal with the pain. Just continue and don't stop or it will slip."

"I'll do it more slowly this time. Please bear it for a while. Here I go!"

"Ahhh…i…it hurts…" Amid moaned again, causing the girls to blush very hard and their imagination went wilder. Composing herself quickly, Hestia made her own way to the door and opened it quickly.

"Bell-kun! What ar-eh?" Hestia paused mid-sentence, realizing what actually was happening.

"K…Ka…Kami-sama! Lili! What are you doing here?" Bell asked with a shock.

"Tiona, Tione, and even Ais?" Amid also spotted the other three from Loki Familia.

Looking at the scene, Lili just sweatdropped. "You two are just bathing a dog?"

"Just like you had seen, right? What do you think we were doing?" Amid said with a straight face.

"B-But…why are you moaning then, Amid?" Tione asked, earning a sigh from the Dea Saint.

"That's because the dog kept struggling and, at one point, it scratched my hand! It hurts."

"Bell…" This time it was Ais who was calling, shocking the said boy.

"A-A-Ais-san? Why did you come here too?"

"Are you...going on a date with Amid?" she asked while pouting.

"Eeeehhh?"

"So, you're just helping Amid on a simple quest from the guild? And the quest was to take care of a dog?" Hestia asked.

"That's right, Kami-sama. That's why I'm not wearing my Dungeon equipment." Bell answered.

"Sigh…we're stalking you for nothing, then." Tiona said.

"Why are you guys assuming that I'll go on a date with Amid-san? You know that I'll be killed by many other men in Orario!"

"So, in the end we were just doing a stupid thing. I'm sorry for the trouble, Bell-san, Amid-san." Tione apologized.

"So, Argonaut-kun, do you want to go on a date with me next time?" Tiona asked.

"Ehhh?"

"W…What are you saying, Amazon-kun? Bell is not going on a date with anyone!" Hestia stated.

"Ehh…but I want to do many things with Argonaut-kun!"

"Bell, we must continue our quest now." Amid interjected with a straight face.

"Of course, Amid-san. I'm sorry, everyone, I need to help Amid-san now." Bell said as he returned to Amid's side.

-Later, with the stalkers-

"Huff, it's a relief that Bell is just helping that saint on a quest." Hestia sighed in relief.

"It's because Hestia-sama is too overprotective over Bell-sama." Lili chimed.

"Of course, Bell-kun is only for me."

"I'm so stupid to even think that he's going on a date with Amid." Tione sighed.

"Why, Tione-sama?"

"She could never have that kind of feeling to that man anyways."

Little did they know, while continuing the quest, Amid glanced at Bell's happy face while he was playing with the dog. A smile then appeared on her face, unnoticed by anyone. One could tell that Amid's face radiated a feeling of love.

'On second thought, a date with Bell doesn't seem half bad…'


	2. CH 2 : Bell go to Dugeon ?

One day, Bell was going to the dungeon to train. Despite him being already Level 4, he still needed to get even stronger to fight again Asterius. He planned to go Solo, but for some reason it wasn't the case anymore as there's someone with him, doing the same as what Bell was doing right then. Bell just sweat-dropped when he saw that person slew the Feral Imp easily.

Though, when he himself slew some monsters, the person with him couldn't help but to compliment him.

"Woah! You're so strong, Argonaut-kun!"

"N-No…it's just because the monsters were weak, Tiona-san." Bell replied humbly.

After hearing that, Tiona apparently scooted nearer to him. "Um…you are strong, Argonaut-kun. Your movements are now fast, unlike that time when we were having a spar."

Bell smiled hearing those words coming from the Amazon. Though, he still couldn't believe that he met Tiona in the dungeon, alone.

He continued to kill some monsters when suddenly she jumped onto him with a big hug, and due to her sheer strength, Bell couldn't escape from Tiona's grip.

Though, instead of struggling to release himself, which sounded pretty impossible, he decided to change the topic.

"Ano…Tiona-san…why are you alone today? Aren't you always together with Tione-san?"

That question changed her cheerful face to pouting one.

"We…got into a fight."

Bell was speechless, and a bit terrified considering what would've happened if the two had fought. They might be, at least, destroy an entire castle, and that's not an exaggeration considering them. However, he did notice a sad look at Tiona's face.

"No, not a duel or anything, it's just a little bickering or something like that." Apparently, Bell's expression was readable enough for her, and it's proven right since Bell just sighed in relief after hearing that.

"Nee, Argonaut-kun,"

Bell's attention now turned towards Tiona, and he did notice that her expression suddenly changed. If he recalled it right, he hadn't ever seen that kind of expression coming out from her.

"A…Am I not girly enough?"

"E-Ehh?" Of course, Bell didn't expect that question coming out from Tiona, it was, rather, out-of-character for her standards, and thus he never knew that she had some concern on this thing.

No, cross it. Bell should not think like that. No matter how unladylike she might act, Tiona is a girl, therefore she should have some concern about how she looked like.

"Ano…I think…you are girly!"

But Tiona just pouted. "You're saying that to cheer me up, aren't you?"

"Eh…n-n-no…I really mean it, Tiona-san." Bell said with a little panic. "Even though you act so cheerful and tough, but, I can't help but to think that, especially when you did something like hugging me, well…that…you're actually pretty."

Right now Bell didn't even dare to look at Tiona. He knew that his excuse was terrible, but that was really how he thought about Tiona. Hearing no response, however, he put up some courage to take a peek at Tiona's face.

And unexpectedly enough, she was blushing.

"S-souka…A-Arigatou nee, Argonaut-kun!" Blushes didn't seem to die down from her face, and Bell had to admit, she's pretty cute while she blushed.

'Is Tiona-san always this cute? She looks just like a pretty girl having a crush on someone just now.'

"But then, no one except you will say that I am pretty. In front of the eyes of the other adventurers, I am just a mad beast who likes to fight in the dungeon." Tiona smiled awkwardly. "Hehe…forget it, Argonaut-kun. I won't ask you that kind of quest…"

"Please, don't be so harsh on yourself, Tiona-san!" Bell suddenly blurted out.

"E-Ehh?"

"For me, Tiona-san is a pretty girl, and I really mean it. I can even bet that Tiona-san will look pretty in a casual shirt or a cute dress." Bell mentally slapped himself on the last remark, and blushed fiercely. He never expected those words to come out from his mouth in any way.

It did, however, affect the Amazon as she also blushed, but not because of the words Bell had told her, but rather, it's the expression on his face, despite the blush, which had meant a whole seriousness on what he had said. His eyes told her that he's not making those up. Slowly a smile curved on her lips and her heart leapt in joy in response to the compliment.

"Ah..gomen…I don't mean to…wha?" Bell couldn't continue his apology as he felt his arm grabbed by the said Amazon.

"Argonaut-kun, let's go to the clothes shop with me!"

"E-Eeeeehhhhhhhh?"

"Let's goo~!"

"C-C-C-Chotto matte, Tiona-san! You don't need to pull me like that!"

* * *

Later, Tiona and Bell proceeded to the shopping district and entered one of the clothes shop.

"Welcome!" The shopkeeper greeted.

'Ooff…finally we've arrived! I thought I am going to die with that pull…' Bell thought.

"Nee…Argonaut-kun, why don't you pick a dress for me, please?" Tiona requested.

"Eh? B-But…I'm not really good at this thing, Tiona-san."

"It's okay, just pick any dress you think I'm good in. And don't worry about the payment, since I'll be paying for it of course."

Bell just nodded in confirmation and proceeded to check on the dresses. 'I can't let Tiona-san down. I have to pick what's best for her!'

Bell thoroughly observed the dresses one by one. He did really try his best to search for one, with his own criterion be such that Tiona would actually look good in front of the people and thus proved what he had said. Apparently his eyes landed on an orange dress. He started to imagine how pretty Tiona would be in that dress.

Imagining enough, he smiled in satisfaction and handed the dress to Tiona to try, in which Tiona happily took it and tried it by herself…

…without even looking at the dress first.

'That reminds me…does she really trust my choice that much? For some reason I am afraid that I will disappoint her…I'm really not good at this…'

"Nee, nee, Argonaut-kun. How do I look?"

"Oh, you look…eh?" Bell advertently considered replying without doing too much observation, but when he did, his eyes seemed like they were deceiving him; his words were stuck in his throat.

He was pretty much speechless about the sight. Tiona looked so beautiful. Heck, she was even prettier when she was wearing that dress. Much to his confidence, the other customers were actually stunned by the sight. Partly because they had never seen an Amazon wearing like such, but partly also because the sight was indeed stunning.

"Ano…Argonaut-kun? Why are you silent?"

"S-Sugoi! She looks so pretty!" He blurted out without even thinking.

"Really? A-Arigatou, Argonaut-kun! Then I've decided! I'll take this one!"

Bell was surprised at the exclamation. "W…Wait! There are still many other dresses! Don't you want to try another one?"

Tiona just smiled. "I've already said that I'll buy the dress you have picked. And I'm so astounded that you actually tried hard just to pick a dress for me."

"N-No, I'm just taking it random…"

"You don't need to lie, Argonaut-kun…I saw your seriousness when you picked one. I knew you must have tried hard for my sake, Argonaut-kun. Thank you!" Tiona said with her usual cheerful smile.

The combination of that smile and the compliments she gave made him blush for how many times already today. For some reason, Tiona seemed so different from her usual. Her appearance seemed a bit more mature and her voice was somehow a bit deeper than usual. Her tone even wasn't loud like her usual.

Has he already changed Tiona this much? But again, changing her is pretty much impossible to do in just one day…

"Aahhhh! I accidentally ruined the dress!"

'Yup, she's still the Tiona I know.' Bell facepalmed.

Tiona's face now changed into a frown. Her overreactive happiness had made her accidentally fall down and ruined the dress. Because of that, she had to buy it and therefore pay for it. However, Bell, being a gentleman he was, paid for it instead.

* * *

"G-Gomen nee…Argonaut-kun, you already tried hard to pick the dress but I ruined it."

"N-No, it's okay, Tiona-san. It's not your fault. It's just an accident anyway."

"And yet you're the one paying for it. Arghh…I'm so stupid." Tiona yelled.

"Calm down, Tiona-san! And don't worry, it's not a heavy ruin on the dress. Maybe someone can fix that for you." Bell replied. 'Besides, to be honest, it scared me when she became so girly and calm, not that I didn't like it, but it made me nervous twice as much.'

"Ano…Argonaut-kun…"

"Yes, Tiona-san?" Bell was curious on why she called him, before suddenly he felt something warm on his left cheek. He didn't need too much time to realize what was going on.

"Gyaaa…T-T-Tiona-san? W-W-What are you do…ing?"

He froze.

In front of him is the sight of Tiona smiling so brightly. The sunset just radiated the beauty; Tiona looked so gorgeous in front of Bell's eyes now.

"Thank you for today, for the cheering up and the company. I'm so happy! Let's go out again sometimes…Bell-kun!"

"Eh?" Bell was dumbfounded. 'D…Did Tiona just call me Bell-kun?'

"Ja ne, Argonaut-kun! Everything was so fun today!"

And then Tiona ran off, while Bell froze on the spot, still dumbfounded on everything that had happened. His mind was still in chaos, but the familiar warmth suddenly lingered in his body.

The feeling…of falling in love…why did he feel like one today?

* * *

At the same time:

-Twilight Manor—

Ais was doing her usual activities with Riveria, before suddenly she just stopped, unmoving. This peeked the curiosity of the High Elf.

"Something wrong, Ais? Why did you suddenly stop?"

"Bell…just…cheated…"

"Ehh?"

* * *

-Hostess of Fertility-

"Crack!"

The majority of the waitresses noticed the sound and as they looked upon the source, they saw Ryuu holding a broken broom stick.

"Nyaa…Ryuu? What Mew…ppened?" Chloe asked.

Ryuu just looked at the broken broom stick on her hands. "Something bad had just happened."

* * *

-Hearth Mansion-

"This feeling, do you feel it too, Supporter-kun? Haruhime-kun?"

"Uhh…it feels…terrible." Lili said.

"Bell-kun…had been stained by an Amazon!"

.

.

-Fin-


	3. CH 2,5 : OMAKE : Girl Paradise

"Hestia-sama, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Just relax, Supporter-kun, we can see Bell more clearly from here." Hestia replied playfully, making the pallum sweatdropped.

"And why do they also come with us?" It didn't help that instead of just the two of them, there are also figures behind them, joining in the commotion, namely Tiona, Ais, Syr and Eina.

"It's okay, there won't be anything wrong, Supporter-kun."

Lily pouted. "I've never imagined that Eina-sama also wants to do something like this."

"Eh…n-no…it's not like that!" Eina said with a panic as she was eventually found out. "I-I just want to make sure that Bell-kun is alright."

"Yeah, yeah you do." Syr said, unconvinced.

"Hestia-sama, what are we doing here? I just want to take a bath and go to the Onsen." Said Ais monotonously.

"Just wait, Wallen-nanigashi, all of you will get a nice view after this."

"It's Wallenstein, Hestia-sama…"

"Sshhh! Quiet! He's coming!"

Just inside the plain view of the men's Onsen, they saw Bell entering the spring. He looked really tired, but his face showed tinges of happiness because he could finally have a time to take a rest. Can't blame him, 3 hours of diving into the dungeon today, despite the monsters not being so strong, it was still tiring to slay all of the monster by himself. Welf had an appointment with his Goddess so he couldn't join the party, Mikoto had made a promise to Takemikazuchi-sama for a visit, and Lili…well…she said she got business to do.

(He didn't ask further about what the business was)

As he finally dipped into the onsen, he could feel all the pain and tiredness suddenly washed away.

"Haa~…kimochiii~"

Oblivious to his surroundings, he never knew he had some company, and this company, well, let's say they're all in chaos: The sight of Bell's toned six-pack abs and a set of buff biceps had sent enough commotion for the day.

"T-This…is…heavennn!" Lily started to faint.

"A-Argonaut-kun's body is so good. I want to touch it~"

'No…t-this is definitely wrong! But…my eyes…why can't I stop looking at his body.' Eina thought, her face had already gotten completely red.

Ais, on the other hand, said nothing. But her blushing face had already spoken enough.

"So, Bell-kun is hiding this perfect body from me all along~…Hue…hue…hue…I'll touch it at night when he sleeps."

"Don't do that Hestia-sama! You can't do something insolent like that to Bell-kun," Eina said with a panicked voice, courtesy of imagining the same scene in her head.

Of course, being a Goddess she is, she knew by Eina's voice that she actually imagined it, and so she just showed a smirk to the half-elf. "Oooh…you can also join me tonight, if you want, Advisor-kun."

"I want to! I want to join, Hestia-sama!" Tiona said with sparkling eyes.

"Hestia-sama, we must not do something like that." Ais noted emotionlessly, but, like Eina, her face betrayed her."

Syr, on the other hand, just shut her eyes, her brain already imagining the scenario Hestia had suggested out. Chalk one up to the waitress with a masterful mind.

"Never mind, Bell-kun is mine, so I can touch him whenever and wherever I want," said Hestia with a naughty smirk.

"No…no…we must stop this, Hestia-sama! Peeking on a boy is a very indecent thing to do! Let's get out of here!" Eina said with the same panicked tone.

"Muu…but I still want to watch Argonaut-kun's body."

"Ugh, don't blame me if something happens! I'm outta here!" Eina said as she ran off from the peeking site, leaving the others, especially Hestia, smirked in realization.

"She can't be honest to herself, can she?"

Meanwhile, a chill suddenly entered Bell's body.

'Is it just my imagination, or did I actually hear Eina-san's voice? And…why do I feel that something bad is going to happen when I am going to sleep tonight?'


	4. CH 3 : The Gentleman Boy Part 1

One day, Hestia decided to make a big party for Bell. Despite that, it looked more like a party to celebrate Hestia's birthday instead. Nevertheless, a lot of adventurers were invited to the party.

Before the party started, Bell would have been escorting the guests coming to the party. He wore his purple formal suit, the same one that he wore back at Apollo's party. It actually fit him nicely as he looked stunning in it. Unfortunately, he kept saying that he looked ugly with that type of clothes, much to the disagreement of the ladies around him, unnoticed by the boy.

"This is the second time I'm wearing these clothes…but still, I don't look so well in this." Bell mumbled.

"What are you saying, Bell-dono? You actually look dashing!" Mikoto said from near him.

"Uh…really?" Bell asked, unconvinced. He might have taken the compliment as a form of cheering him up. But little that he know that Mikoto, Lili and Haruhime couldn't help but to blush as they were looking at how handsome Bell is. Not only his face looked more mature, but also his body started to develop healthily, enhancing his outer attractiveness.

"Bell-sama looks so handsome like this." Haruhime said, enchanted.

"I agree with you there, Haruhime-dono, I even forgot Takemikazuchi-sama for a while there!" Mikoto added.

Hearing the compliments, Bell couldn't help but to smile at them. "Sore ja, I'm going to stand in front of the building in order to begin my job as the guest's escort. So, while I'm not around, don't cause too much of a problem, okay?"

"Haha, that's gold coming from you, but okay!"

Bell then began to walk away. And while he was doing such, Welf came in and joined the two Far Eastern girls.

"Time passed so quickly, hard to believe that he's a grown man now. I remember that the last time I saw him, he was still shorter than me."

"He sure did." Mikoto replied. "By the way, Welf-sama, why are you wearing these clothes?"

"I'm going to be the chef today. I come here to fetch Haruhime to help me with cooking." Welf replied, making the said renard realized of her small mistake.

"G-Gomen, Welf-sama! I forgot! Let's go then!"

Haruhime and Welf went back to the kitchen to begin their work. Lili and Mikoto continued working on the preparation of the party. Hestia, well, she was still sleeping, and the funny thing was that no one decided to wake her up.

* * *

On the Hearth Mansion gate, Bell stood still, observing the area for new guests. He was pretty much doing nothing while the guests hadn't come, but little did he know that just him standing there had already caused such commotion, as some girls passing through actually had themselves mesmerized by the good-looking, almiraj-like boy. Of course, being a gentleman he is, he just replied by looking at them and sending them a sweet smile with a little embellishment of blush on his face, further mesmerizing them.

"H-He is so handsome~!"

"How can someone be so cute yet so manly at the same time?"

"I had always met him when he went to the Dungeon, but even I never realized he would be so handsome like this!"

Bell could feel his cheek heating up because of the compliment. He was still shy, but at least he looked a bit proud, not because of him being handsome, but because he had made Hestia Familia proud of him, even though we never knew what kind of "proud" he meant. It might be because people usually said about Loki Familia had many good-looking men, and now because of him, Hestia Familia entered the fray.

"Bell-san, is that you?" Bell turned towards the direction of the voice, recognizing it to be the two girls from Hostess of Fertility.

"Ah, Syr-san, Ryuu-san, welcome!"

Like a gentleman, he held both Syr's hand and Ryuu's hand. Both of them blushed by the action, including Ryuu, despite the fact that elves didn't like to be touched. Though, what surprised the two is that Bell didn't even feel shy like he usually was, and finally, feeling like he's owing them an explanation, he began to explain.

"Sorry if I confuse you, Syr-san, Ryuu-san, but as the member of the party organizer, I have to do well to escort my Goddess' guest in this party. That's why I must maintain all the expressions and do my best.

"You really do your job well, Bell-san. And so you know, Bell-san looks so dashing with this outfit today." Syr complimented.

"C-Cranel-san, you don't need to hold my hand, just hold Syr's." Ryuu stammered.

"No can do, Ryuu-san. You're also a guest thus I'll do the same." Bell said. "Though, I think it's the first time for me to see Ryuu-san wearing a dress, you look so beautiful as expected!"

That simple but smoothly criminal compliment from the rabbit quickly heated up Ryuu's face. Surprisingly, she actually declined to wear a dress given by Syr, at first. But, knowing Syr, she kept forcing her to wear one, and now she didn't regret it and her heart was elated to hear the compliment. Her mind, however, told her that she was pretty embarrassed.

"Syr-san, Ryuu-san, I'm going back to the front to escort more guests. Please enjoy your time here and have some fun." Bell said while smiling, before going back to the entrance gate.

"Bell-san is so kind and cool, don't you agree, Ryuu?" Syr asked, without receiving any response from the said elf. "Hmm…Ryuuuu?"

Meanwhile, Ryuu didn't concentrate enough to hear what Syr had said and still continued to blush madly. "Ah..h…h….he…is so…c-cool…"

'She really fell in love with that compliment…' Syr thought while sweatdropping.

* * *

As Bell continued his duty, more guests came, this time it was Miach Familia and Takemikazuchi Familia. They were greeted by a welcome bow and a smile from him, causing Naaza and Chigusa to look a bit shocked.

"Ah, Bell-kun is so handsome today in that suit." Miach smiled.

"Miach-sama, I'm pretty flattered to hear that, but I'm not actually that handsome." Bell replied with a smile. "Anyway, welcome to Hestia's Party, Miach-sama, Takemikazuchi-sama."

"Haha, Thank you, Bell." Takemikazuchi replied, turning to the captain of his familia. "Ouka, you need to learn to be like Bell."

"wakatta, Take-sama." Ouka said a bit dejectedly.

"Let me escort you in." Bell offered. However,

"Wait, Bell, would you mind if you escort Naaza instead?" Miach replied.

"That's right. Please escort Chigusa as well." Takemikazuchi added.

"Umm…wakarimashita! Chigusa-san, Naaza-san, let me escort you two."

For some reasons, Chigusa and Naaza unexpectedly blushed with the act of gentleman shown by Bell. Not only he looked dashing, but also handsome and mature in some certain ways. The two held Bell's hand and were being escorted with caution, their hands were held gently too that the two girls could feel the warmth of Bell's hand.

At one occasion, Naaza took a peek at Bell's direction, only for the said boy to return it with a bonus of a smile, causing the chienthrope to blush, again.

'Why did he suddenly smile like this, and why did I feel nervous around him? No…no…I must be loyal to Miach-sama." Naaza said.

"Okay, Naaza-san, Chigusa-san, my job is done. Please enjoy your time inside. I'll be back to escort more guests. See you later!"

The two didn't respond, blushes apparently were still visible on their faces.

"Bell-kun is really a gentleman, isn't he, Naaza?" Miach said gently, causing the chienthrope to pout.

"At least he knew how to make a lady feel warm better than a certain god I know."

Meanwhile, Bell had just already escorted a lot of guests, ranging from Mord and his gang, adventurers from Livira, and even Hermes' Familia. While taking a break from the lack of new guests, he stared at the moon, which is beautiful at that time, and for some reason he looked so happy.

He started to replay all things happening recently. Remembering at how he started his adventure and how terrible the condition of his Familia was. They couldn't even afford to buy a dress!

But now, everything started to get better: They had a mansion, their debt is lessening, almost to the point of being fully paid, their Familia began to be more respected, and many other things.

That actually included many girls falling for him, but that fact never entered his mind, as expected of Bell the innocent.

Moments later,

"Aaah! It's Argonaut-kun, look at how handsome he is!" Tiona exclaimed.

"Tiona, behave!" Riveria scolded.

"I won't let Ais-san near that human." Lefiya grumbled.

"Tiona is right, but captain is still more handsome." Tione said with a lovestruck face.

"Haha, thank you, Tione, but you don't need to praise me like that." Finn smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, Loki Familia! Welcome to Hestia's Party. Welcome Loki-sama, I'll be your escort for today." Bell said as he extended his hand to the goddess.

Of course the members of Loki Familia were surprised by his gentle actions. However, the Trickster goddess smirked, she had got a plan just right to tease this little rabbit.

"Oh ya, boy, you look gentle, don't ya? How about escorting me by carrying me, bridal-style?"

Ais and the others were shocked about Loki's request. Bell, too, was a bit shocked, but thanks to his profound maturity, he could still retain his composure.

Loki knew this.

She knew that the boy would still be flustered by things like that. He could make many girls fall with his gentleness now but he still had a long way to go to make her.

"Loki, you have already been too rude!" Riveria protested.

"Riveria's right, Loki. Bell had been a great escort for us, don't play with his pure heart like that!" Finn added.

Unbeknownst to the trickster Goddess and her Familia, Bell's purity had granted upon a surprise for them.

"Loki-sama, pardon me."

Suddenly, Bell bridal-carried Loki with a warm, flustered smile while looking at Loki's surprised face. Loki, on the other hand, didn't expect something like this, or rather, she never expected Bell to have the guts for something like this.

"W-W-W-What are you doing, human!" Lefiya asked angrily.

"I'm doing what our guest wants, Lefiya-san. As one of the hosts of this party, I have to fulfill her request." Bell replied, still retaining his smile.

"O-Omae wa!"

"Cut it out, Lefiya! Bell Cranel is just doing what Loki had requested, so let him do it. It's not his fault at the first place." Riveria said while smirking.

"Okay, boy, I've lost…ya can drop me now." Loki said, a bit panicked.

"I'm sorry, Loki-sama, but it would be rude for me just to do things half-way. I have to carry you until our destination, so please, hold on tight."

It was at this moment that Loki knew, she messed up…

* * *

Bell continued to bridal-carry Loki even inside the venue. Loki had no choice but to 'obey', for the first time she was carried in that way, and it didn't help that all of the woman in the party were jealous of her, and an additional factor of how manly Bell is by keeping his smile all the way.

"Look at that! I'm so jealous of Loki-sama."

"I'm envious, he's just so gentle."

"I wanted to be carried like that!"

Not only those women, but even Loki's own familia members, especially the girls, had shown the same feelings.

"Z-Zurui! I also want Argonaut-kun to carry me like that, Tione!" Tiona said to her twin sister.

"Hmph, I didn't want to admit this, but for some reason he almost stole my attention with what he's doing." Tione said too.

"Bell…no…baka." Ais pouted.

"Yare…yare…It finally had become like this, huh." Finn sweatdropped.

"Why is that human getting praised? He had just done something insolent to our goddess!" Lefiya said.

"Didn't I say that it's not his fault at the first place, and it's Loki's request too?" Riveria said. "For doing something like that, I could even say that he deserves some praise instead. Even, I think, I felt a bit envious, too."

That last part caught the attention of all of Loki Familia's members, they even could see the gentle smile coming from the High-Elf.

"Is the old hag always like this?" Bete asked, stunned.

"To tell the truth, tis' the first time I see her like this." Gareth added.

"Maybe that boy can help us." Finn added, plus a smirk on his face."

"I can hear you." Riveria turned to them. "Do not talk something that could be misleading."

* * *

Upon arrival, Bell let the Goddess stood up gently. "Gomen, Loki-sama, you can be mad at me for what I have done."

"N-no, i-it's okay." Loki, however, could only stutter instead of being mad, which is replied by a formal bow and of course another smile.

"Then, I'll take my leave to continue my duty again, Loki-sama. Please enjoy the party!"

As Bell went back to his position, her Familia began to ask her about the commotion.

"So, how do you feel of getting a payback by that boy?" Riveria smirked.

"Never thought that tomato boy had enough courage to do something like that." Bete added.

"At least he was being a true gentleman, unlike a certain wolf who was always so harsh to a girl." Tiona chimed in.

"What did you say?"

"So, Loki." Finn interjected with a smirk. "How did you feel?"

Loki looked at them with a very rare expression. For the first time in their life, they saw a different side of their goddess. Even Riveria wanted to laugh at it. It was just like an expression of having a crush to a boy."

"Stop…asking…me…it's…embarrassing."

Bete and Gareth roared in laughter, causing the trickster goddess to punish them, whereas Ais and Tiona glared towards the rabbit for being unfair. Finn, seeing this, just sweatdropped and gave himself a concern, awkward smile.

"Yare-yare, Bell Cranel had just made a huge revolution"

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

(Beta-ed on 12-30-2019) by Hayashinkage17

* * *

Explanations:

Sore ja （それじゃ）: All right then.

Gomen(-nasai) （ごめなさい）: Sorry

Wakatta （分かった）: (I) know.

Wakarimashita （分かりました）: (a synonym to wakatta, but more onto "I understand" or "Roger that")

Zurui （ズルい）: Unfair


	5. CH 4 : The Gentleman Boy Part 2

-Continuing from the previous part-

Bell was still standing in front of the entrance gate. He was still waiting for more guests. It had been 45 minutes passed, just 15 minutes left before he finally locked the gate.

"Oh, it's Bell Cranel, isn't it?" Bell turned to see God Dionysus coming onto the venue, together with Filvis.

"Ah! Dionysus-sama! Welcome to our party! We are so grateful that you decided to spare some of your time for coming to our party!" Bell greeted formally.

"I can't ignore the party held by Hestia herself, it would be rude for me." Dionysus replied.

Bell's gaze then turned onto the elf beside the god. Like most of the time, Filvis had put on a straight face, which frightened the said boy that he couldn't act like a proper gentleman, just like with the other guests.

"I will escort the way, Dionysus-sama."

"Ah…can you escort Filvis first, Bell Cranel. I've got some business I must do." Dionysus said softly, although Bell could actually understand what he really wanted and sweatdropped at the request.

'You can just say that you wanted me to escort Filvis-san.' Bell thought. "Alright then, Dionysus-sama. Filvis-san, may we enter?" Bell extended his hand to Filvis.

"I can walk by myself, just escort me to the building." Filvis said a bit emotionlessly. Taking Bell aback.

"Ahh…okay…please follow me, Filvis-san."

Filvis just passed through Bell, like that. Looking at this, Bell could only sigh. He could understand why Filvis acted like this. After all, she was an Elf, and elves tended to be selective on who can touch them. Thus he just let it slide and just followed her from behind, to ensure his safety.

Unfortunately, much to his horror, the elf in front of him suddenly lost balance.

"Aaahh!"

Of course, being…'Bell Cranel'…he rushed towards Filvis to help her and ended up holding her body. Of course, this shocked Filvis, since she had just been touched by someone else besides Lefiya and Dionysus-sama.

"Ah…I'm sorry! I just couldn't help you dirty yourself, not after looking so pretty with this dress." Bell unexpectedly unleashed his smooth mode, causing Filvis, who was usually straight emotionless, to suddenly harbor a blush on her face. She felt like she was getting praised by Dionysus-sama.

Slowly he helped Filvis to stand up, gently so she didn't feel hurt. However, Filvis showed a face of disliking, much to Bell's dismay.

"S…Sorry, let me continue escorting you, Filvis-san."

Bell was just going to pass Filvis, letting her lead like before. However, unexpectedly,

"C-Chotto matte…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for the commotion I did, and sorry for being rude. It's just…I don't like being touched by arbitrary people."

Bell just smiled. He knew that already. After all, he had learnt it in a way.

"Don't worry about it, Filvis-san."

"And…t-thanks for helping me." Filvis thanked him, although with a stutter that was unexpected coming from her, at least not in front of her god.

"It's just my job as an escort, Filvis-san. Moreover, I'm just happy that you're okay." Bell continued to smile. "To be honest, I was worried because I touched you, I mean, I respected you as an elf, and I have learnt from someone that elves are pretty selective on who have the privilege to touch them."

Filvis just looked at him.

Oh brother…she should have known! In front of her was a pure, innocent boy who was just willing to help everyone. In fact, she remembered how he did help the Xenos on that incident, despite the fact that the incident plummeted his reputation.

However, little did Bell know, by the 'touch' thing, Filvis actually meant another meaning other than that elfish trait.

"No.."

"No?"

"It's not like that. I mean, I'm just not worthy to be touched by someone like you. You see, I'm a banshee and I bet you have ever heard about it. I had been tainted, I'm unclean." Filvis said in such a sad and desperate tone.

That line brought Bell into one moment, where some adventurers told him about the story of the Banshee, about the incident that tragically took a lot of adventurers' lives, and Filvis being the only one surviving, and that doesn't happen only once too, making Filvis have the moniker "Banshee" herself. Bell knew this, but he refused to believe that Filvis was behind everything. In fact, she wasn't, and she, in fact, was just there in the wrong time and in the wrong place.

But it had been etched too deep in Filvis' mind, and so, it's up to Bell now to ensure that she wasn't like what people had said about her.

"What are you saying, Filvis-san?" Bell asked softly. "If you mean about that incident, then you will have to know that the incident itself is not your fault. I may didn't know what actually happened back there, but I believe you're not behind that incident and I also believe on the fact that you're actually a kind person."

That line had bashfully entered Filvis' mind, and seeing Bell's face be innocent while saying all of that, she couldn't help but to blush again.

'This feeling, it's just like that time when Dionysus-sama helped me." Filvis thought, showing a faint smile.

"Heh, you seem likely to say those things easily to almost every girl." Filvis said.

"Eh, really?" Bell smiled awkwardly. "I just wanted to say what feels right according to my thoughts, sorry if that offended you or anything."

Filvis' faint smile now became a bit more noticeable. "You should continue to escort me to the party, I really want to meet Lefiya already."

"Ah! You're right! Sorry! This way, Filvis…-san…" Bell didn't expect that Filvis suddenly extended her hand towards him.

"Please hold my hand. I don't want to trip again. I'm not used to wear this kind of dress, after all."

Bell finally let his gentlemanliness out again. "My pleasure, Filvis-san." He said as he accepted her hand.

As they walked, Filvis then noticed how warm Bell's hand is,

'It's warm, it feels just like when I hold the hand of Dionysus-sama.' She thought.

Meanwhile at one corner of the building, the said god watched the two from afar, seemed satisfied by what he had seen.

"Ah, Filvis-san!" The two were greeted by none other than Lefiya, another fellow elf of Filvis.

"Lefiya…"

Lefiya's cheerful face suddenly turned to the opposite when she noticed that Filvis' hand was being held by Bell, and immediately separated the two.

"Kono-human! You sure like being touchy, don't you?"

"Lefiya-san, I'm just doing what Filvis-san had requested." Bell said dumbfounded.

"Kono-ahh!"

"Lefiya, this is already the second time for you being rude to Bell Cranel." Riveria suddenly appeared, smacking the younger elf with her staff.

"Demo…Riveria-sama…"

"Then, my job is done. Hopefully you enjoy the party, Filvis-san, I'll be going back to escort more guests." Bell said while smiling.

"Okay. Arigatou-nee, Bell Cranel."

"You're welcome, Filvis-san."

Bell then decided to go back to his duty. Little did he know, his actually correct act had enticed a little distasteful look from another elf in the vicinity. Looking at Filvis' friendliness to the human, Lefiya pouted; she suspected that Bell had done something indecent to Filvis, a resulting thought of her irritation whenever someone close to her being friendly with him.

"Lefiya, something wrong?" Filvis suddenly called, waking Lefiya from her impartible angriness.

"Tell me, Filvis-san, what did that human do to you?"

"N-Nothing, he's just being nice as a guest escort." Filvis replied. Her face, however, sported another blush, which ultimately enraged the other elf.

'That blushing face! Something definitely happened!'

-.-

We shift our focus to our white-haired boy again. He was waiting for another guest for the last time before he would close the gate. At that time, however, he heard a ruckus, or rather, it was an occasion where someone was being praised by a group of people.

"That's Freya-sama!" One of them exclaimed.

"Oh my God! She is really pretty!" Another added.

Bell, noticing the 'ruckus' just sneered with a sweat drop. "Of course, Freya Familia. How can I even forget about that pretty goddess?"

Because he was on his thoughts, he didn't realize that Freya had taken notice on him and immediately smiled. "Ara ara…how nice it is to be escorted by the captain of Hestia Familia."

"Welcome to Hestia's party, Freya-sama, and it's an honor for us to welcome the King, Ottarl-sama, at this party too." Bell said, albeit a little tense.

"Save your flattery, Rabbit Foot. I'm just accompanying my goddess. I'm not actually interested in something like this." Ottarl replied rather emotionlessly.

"Mou~Ottarl, at least be grateful to Bell Cranel for welcoming us. Bad boy Ottarl." Freya teased.

"Sorry, Bell Cranel."

"Ie…it's okay, Ottarl-sama. I understand your circumstances."

Ottarl was perplexed at the high respect given by the Hestia Familia's captain, although one could say that he didn't look pleased for it. "Just call me with Ottarl. I'm not your god, so you didn't have to look highly at me. Moreover, both of us are captains of our respective Familias."

"Then, I'll take your offer, Ottarl-san." Bell said with a smile.

"Mou~ you guys now just ignore me…" Freya pouted, catching Bell's attention.

"Ahhh! S-Sumimasen, Freya-sama!"

As on cue, Bell extended his hand to Freya, who gladly accepted it with gratitude. Of course, being 'Freya', she wanted more than just hand-holding. Thus, she sneakily slipped her hand around Bell's arm, enticing shock from the white-haired young man, as expected of one Bell Cranel.

Luckily for him, he had matured enough to decide that he should play along with it. After all, it was for the sake of his professionality: It was his job to take all requests from his goddess' guest.

But again, he knew what Freya was doing might affect his surroundings, so he had to ask the said goddess.

"Freya-sama, will it be really okay if I escort you like this? I think we'll cause an uproar to all men seeing us."

"Ara…that's thoughtful of you. But isn't it your job to fulfill our requests as guests, right?" Freya asked. "Don't worry about the others~"

"If you say so, then. I'll begin escorting you, Freya-sama."

Seeing the antics of the two, Ottarl couldn't help but to think. "So, this is why Freya-sama didn't take Allen with her."

As expected, all men surrounding the two began to feel heartbroken. They had just witnessed the rabbit walking arm-by-arm with the most beautiful goddess in the world. Moreover, Freya looked so happy as well.

'Ahh, he really is a real gentleman. I can't help but to hope that we can always be like this forever.' Freya thought as she walked together with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Freya-sama, we have already arrived!" Oh…that's too bad for the said goddess. It seemed like she was too busy imagining that she didn't realize it.

"Ara-ara…it's so fast that I didn't even realize!" Freya said, albeit with a little tad sadness.

"Thus, I will take my leave for now, Freya-sama. I hope you enjoy this party to your heart's content."

Bell then took his leave, unaware to the fact that the goddess had another plan in mind. Thus, as he proceeded, the goddess suddenly pulled the little rabbit and planted a kiss on his cheek, shocking all the men around them. Looks like the little bastardly lucky rabbit had just gotten the best present available from Freya. To make matters worse, Ais, Tiona, Mikoto, Lily, Syr and Ryuu also witnessed it.

"Bell no uwakimono!" Ais gave Bell a really huge pout this time, unfortunately this went unnoticed by the said rabbit.

"Even I have never kissed Bell-san in the cheek like that." Syr said softly, almost inaudibly.

"Thank you for the service, Bell Cranel. Please accept that as my little thanks to you." Freya said while giving a wink to the said young man.

"A-A-Arigatou, F-Freya-sama." Bell stuttered, still unable to contain the shock from the sudden unexpected encounter.

Meanwhile, in Hestia's room, a certain goddess had just felt a chill running down her spine. It felt like something bad was happening to her captain…

-.-

And, since he had escorted Goddess Freya while checking the gate for the last time, Bell closed the gate. Bell actually hoped that Eina-san and Amid-san would participate in this party, but unfortunately both of them had something to do that day. With the gate-closing, the party has officially started. All the gods and goddesses, together with their members were having a good time. Welf and Haruhime did a great job at cooking the food for the party, and Mikoto and Lily also handled the guests' request pretty well.

Overall, Hestia's Familia handled everything well.

In one side, Loki Familia could be seen enjoying themselves, too.

"Hmm, I wonder if Argonaut-kun will join us in this party." Tiona wondered, not going unnoticed by the blonde pallum of the familia as he tapped his chin.

"Hmm…looking at the circumstances, he must've been serving as one of the waiters here too."

"I hate to agree, but you're right, Finn. Despite the fact that Hestia Familia is now pretty large, the amount of their members is not as many as ours. So, I do believe that Bell Cranel should have been on duty." Riveria confirmed.

Tiona, however, still pouted. "Boooooring~, I wanted to talk about many things with Argonaut-kun."

"…Bell…" this time the sword princess continued to pout too. Though, their attention was suddenly redirected towards the stage where an announcement could be heard.

"Attention to everyone. Because Hestia-sama was still preparing to come down to the party, our captain will be giving the welcome speech. Please welcome, the captain of Hestia Familia, Bell Cranel.

The people started clapping as Bell slowly walked onto the stage of the Ballroom. He had changed his suit into one of white color. His appearance attracted many girls in the group, not excluding Naaza and even Asfi.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our party. I'm not good with something like this, so I'll just keep it short. Aside from what you had seen around this place, we had also prepared some music for dancing. For those who hadn't got a partner to dance, feel free to call my name and I'll be there to accompany you. I hope everyone enjoy this party to everyone's hearts' content, and with that, I, under the mandate of Goddess Hestia, proudly announce that this party has officially started!"

Everyone clapped to appreciate the very short welcome speech, but something else happened around that time too. During the speech, he had just offered himself as a dance partner, and thus most of the girls' hearts suddenly melted, even some of them already had nosebleed just from that innocent offer.

"Syr, you okay?" Ryuu asked, concerned as she realized that her friend's nose began to bleed."

"I-I'm okay, Ryuu! Really!" Syr said, covering her nose.

-With Loki Familia-

"A-A-Ais-san! Your nose! Your nose is bleeding!" Lefiya panicked.

"Argonaut-kun, please dance with me, I got no partner!" Tiona said, didn't even care about the blood flowing down from her nose.

"Tiona, cover your nose! The blood is flowing out!" Tione remarked.

-With Freya Familia-

"Freya-sama…" Ottarl said emotionlessly, although he was actually concerned of his goddess' wellbeing.

"Daijoubu…Ottarl. I'm really okay." Freya said while looking at Bell, also having her nose bleeding while smiling.

'No…Freya-sama, you are really not okay.' Ottarl sighed.

-With Hermes' Familia-

"Sasuga our harem king." Hermes noted.

"Hermes-sama, please do not do anything reckless this time." Asfi reminded him, knowing that she had had enough of her god's mischievousness in the past.

"Of course, of course, but at least wipe your nose, Asfi."

-Back with Loki Familia-

"This rabbit always do something that surprised us. Again, he has just made a big revolution…" Finn sighed.

"It can't be helped, right? Bell Cranel has his own charm." Finn turned to see Riveria talking with him. However, he also noticed that the High Elf also had her nose bleeding as well, further enticing his suspicion.

"Riveria…your nose…"

The high elf quickly covered her nose. "Ah, I-I must be so exhausted. Yeah it must be. It's not because of Bell Cranel."

'You said it out loud so obviously.' Finn sweatdropped. 'Just as I thought, if there's someone who can open a new path for Riveria, it will be Bell Cranel.'

-To Be Continued-

-Beta-ed on Jan 21st, 2020. By Hayashinkage17

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Explanations:

Chotto matte （ちょっと 待って）: Please wait

Kono （この）: This

Demo（でも）: But

Arigatou(-nee)（ありがとう（―ねえ））: Thank you

Sumimasen （済みません）: Sorry, Excuse Me.

Uwakimono （浮気者）: Womanizer, Flirt, Cheater.

Daijoubu （大丈夫）: (I'm) Okay. [In case daijoubu ended with '?' it means (Are you okay?)]

Sasuga （さすが/流石）: As expected (of)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Preview for the next chapter:

"Zurui! It's my turn, Ais!"

"W-Wait…I also want to dance with Bell-san."

"But I'm the first to arrive so it's my turn!"

"I also want…to dance…with him…"

"Bell…we know each other well, right? Please dance with me first."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

Sorry if this chapter is still boring hehehe…

I'm trying hard to improve…


	6. CH 5 : The Gentleman Boy Part 3 Final

Tonight, people were having fun on Hestia's Party. Bell also took his time to make sure no ruckuses happening. On the other hand, Mikoto and Lily lent some help with serving the food, while Haruhime and Welf continued their cooking duty at the kitchen.

Looking at how the guests enjoyed themselves inside the party, Bell couldn't help but to smile, proud of everything going smoothly. Then he noticed his goddess approaching.

"Bell-kun, I'm sorry that I made you do all the job alone."

"Ah, it's okay, Kami-sama, it is your party anyway. You should greet your fellow god friends!" Bell suggested, in which the goddess replied with a smile.

"Alright then, I'll be greeting Miach and Take."

As he looked at his goddess walking away to meet her fellow friends, he started to roam around the ballroom. Then somebody called him.

"Oi! Little Rookie!" Bell turned to see one of his friends, formerly his foe because of the incident in Floor 18, but it had already long passed and the two of them were on good terms now.

"Oh! Mord-san! Is there anything I can do to help?" Bell asked politely.

"Hahaha, drop the formality, kid! I wanted you to help me with something."

"And…what is that?"

"Could you ask the girl over there to dance with me later?" Mord said, pointing at the girl with greenish-blonde hair."

"Ah, you mean Ryuu-san?"

"Oh, is that her name?"

'Wait…so Mord-san can't recognize Ryuu-san?' Bell thought. 'I mean, it is true that Ryuu-san has a different vibe when she is wearing a dress, but her face is still recognizable very easily.'

"Well…you know…she just caught my eyes and…" Mord continued with a sweat drop.

"Mord-san, I am not really sure if I can convince her, but I'll try my best to ask her." Bell said.

"Thanks. But first, don't say that it was me who asked her. Just say that you ask her and take her here." Mord clarified.

'Now that's fishy!' Bell thought. "Okay then, Mord-san. Since it's almost time for the dance, I'll make it quick."

"Whoa! Thank you so much, Little Rookie! I owe you!" Mord said, smiling. For some reason, though, Bell noticed that Mord's excited feeling seemed to be forced. In fact, he was sure that he saw Mord's face represented the fact that he was scared. Maybe, he was just afraid that Ryuu would reject his invitation to dance.

"I'll be waiting for you here!"

'Alright then, better ask Ryuu-san now. But why do I feel like I am being tricked here.'

Little did Bell know, Mord actually had disappeared from the spot. The said adventurer was walking somewhere while mumbling. 'Well, at least my debt to Gale is over. I'm sorry Little Rookie, it's your fault for being popular."

* * *

For a while, Bell searched for the certain Elf in the crowd. He had noticed her before but because of the crowd, he advertently lost her. He had walked towards the place where he saw her, but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a voice startled him.

"Cranel-san…"

"Gyaaa! W-What…R-Ryuu-san, you're here!" Bell softly mumbled.

"Is there something wrong, Cranel-san?" Ryuu said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Ah! I-Ie…nandemonai, Ryuu-san." Bell replied, then suddenly remembered the request. "Ah! Souka, mm…"

Bell recomposed himself into his gentleman mode, making Ryuu blushed a bit by the action. For some reason, the crowd suddenly started to look at them. Bell ignored them and begin his proposal to Ryuu. To be honest, Bell felt nervous right now. The fact that Ryuu was standing in front of him, wearing a beautiful long dress that displayed a generous amount of her white milky skin didn't help at all. Being a man, Bell gulped at the sight, but he refrained it and tried his best to look at Ryuu's eyes instead.

With a smile on his face Bell extended his hand towards the elf.

"Ryuu-san, may I have the honor to have this dance with you?"

He did it just like a prince in a fairytale, once again he succeeded in making all the girls' hearts melt. The display had made: Hestia cry a river of tears in shock, Ais' aura be gloomy, Tiona keep saying "Zurui", Naaza glare in envy towards Ryuu while the later was gently being asked, Mikoto and Lili have a second nosebleed, and Haruhime faint with his gentlemanly wiles.

'He asked me first before, but he now asked another girl! Bell no baka! Ais pouted while Mini-Ais cried a river of tears.

"Yorokonde." With a soft voice, Ryuu answered as she took his hand. Bell could feel his cheek heating up. This is the first time he heard this kind of soft yet warm voice from Ryuu. He was pretty sure that this was the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard from the elf. Then, he began to take Ryuu to where Mord should've been waiting, but, to his surprise, no one was there.

'W-Wait…Where is Mord-san? He was supposed to wait in here!' Bell thought in panic.

"Umm…Cranel-san, is there something wrong?" Ryuu asked.

"Ah! No-no….let's start then! I think the dance party is going to begin!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sore ja~ we will begin our dance party. The couples who want to dance may step up to the ballroom!"

And thus, the couples did as they're told. Bell and Ryuu danced together in the middle of the Ballroom. Many girls were jealous at Ryuu who got the chance to dance with the rabbit. Ryuu, on the other hand, actually felt a bit guilty, because honestly, she was the one who had set Bell to dance with her. She didn't actually want to do something like this, but her desire had triumphed against her justice.

"Cranel-san." Ryuu called while looking down.

"Ryuu-san, is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Eh, for what?"

"Actually, it was me who set all of this up. I requested Mord's help to make you ask me to dance." Ryuu blushed in embarrassment.

"Ryuu-san, you could just call me and I'll definitely come to dance with you." Bell smiled.

"It's just…I think I don't deserve to dance with you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Even after my blacklist on the guild had been lifted, people are still afraid of me. Most people still saw me as Gale who did sinful and horrible things. And now I just tricked you just to dance with you. It's a shameful thing to do, it's like I had just tricked you just for my own personal satisfaction. I'm the worst."

Ryuu's voice sounded so gloomy, disheartening the rabbit for a moment. However, he knew what he needed to do, and for once he smiled warmly at her, and suddenly he pulled her into a hug, trying his best to comfort her mind and her heart. Ryuu was shocked to say the least since it was very sudden. It wasn't that she didn't like it. On the contrary, his hug comforted her so much and she didn't want to end it quickly.

"Please, stop saying something that make yourself look bad, Ryuu-san. You already know that I can get mad if you say something poorly about yourself." Bell said, this time with a serious look.

"…I'm sorry…"

"You know, Ryuu-san? I think that you look so pretty today." Bell said after collecting enough courage, touching her face and making her look at him, smiling warmly towards her.

"E-Ehh?" Of course, Ryuu couldn't help but to be flustered.

"Maybe people see you as Gale. But I saw you as Ryuu, that one who has a kind heart and who likes to help people in need; the one who is a really strong companion that I am proud of, and the one who looks so pretty in dress. I am so happy that I can have this dance with you, that I think that I must be the luckiest guy ever that can dance with such a beautiful elf like you."

Smooth…Bell…very smooth…just like a snake…

And again, our Bell succeeded in making anyone hearing that to feel like they're flying to heaven. Ryuu blushed fiercely, and her chest tightened, but also felt warm by the words from this smooth, but at the same time honest and kind rabbit.

"And as always, you really like to say those things easily to a girl, don't you, Cranel-san." Ryuu said while smiling.

"E-Ehhh? But I r-really mean it! All I said comes directly from my heart, n-n-not in a weird w-way though. I j-just wanted to say that you deserved to be loved—Aarghhh! What am I saying?"

Ryuu giggled at Bell's antics, but deep down in her mind, another thought crossed it.

'This is the second time he said something like that to me. Yet, I would always feel happy with his innocent words. Oh, if only I can save this moment for forever. I don't mind if I must trick him again to get his attention.' She flushed again for a moment when another thought followed it. 'He really deserved a thanks from me, I had to give it to him, because he had always been so kind to me.'

"Cranel-san…"

"Hai?"

Ryuu moved her head forward towards Bell's. Bell froze on his place, unable to predict what would happen. And then,

Chuu~

That alone was enough to shock the rabbit. He was sure that Ryuu had just given him a kiss on the cheek. He never thought that Ryuu would done something like this, it was far unthinkable even for Syr herself. The other girls, well, let's say that everyone lost their soul after seeing that.

"R-R-Ryuu-san!"

"Ara~where's is the gentleman Bell I had seen before? Don't tell me you're getting flustered because of that kiss?" Ryuu said teasingly with a smirk.

"Ryuu-san! S-Stop teasing me!"

She giggled. "Arigatou, Bell-san. Thanks for dancing with me, I really enjoyed it a lot." Ryuu said while walking away with a big happy smile on her face.

'I-It's a dream, right? Ryuu-san had just kissed me on my cheek! And that cute smile, I have never seen her smiling like that!' Bell thought.

He was still standing in shock when suddenly someone pulled him and hugged his arm, locking it. Bell was surprised and looked at his side, realizing that it was Ais this time. It seemed like she couldn't hold her jealousy anymore.

With a blush on her face, Ais quickly requested, "Bell, please dance with me! I got no partner and no one wanted to dance with me," with a pout.

'It's a blatant lie if no one wanted to dance with you, Ais-san' Bell thought while sweatdropping. Of course, not everyone was happy to hear that, and it all continued with such chaos…

"Zurui, Ais! I also wanted to dance with Argonaut-kun!" Tiona pouted.

"Wait! I also wanted to dance with Bell-san." Syr also requested.

"But I'm the one arriving first. So it's my turn." Ais remarked while pulling the rabbit.

Suddenly Filvis and Naaza also came to ask the rabbit, probably because they had thought that Bell was more gentlemanly than their gods.

"I also want to dance with him. Dionysus-sama keeps flirting with the other goddesses so I have no partner."

"W-Wh-What the?" To say Bell was surprised would be an understatement. Roughly every man who saw it immediately became jealous.

"Kusohaa-that god-damn rabbit!"

"Looking at the situation here, I actually felt bad for Bell Cranel." Finn sweatdropped.

"Bell~Let's dance together now!" Ais pouted, unable to be patient anymore.

"No! Argonaut-kun, please dance with me." Tiona interjected.

"That damn human! I'm going to kill him for sure." Lefiya growled.

Unbeknownst to them, Riveria, who was looking at the scene, silently moved nearer towards the rabbit. Of course, her authority couldn't go unnoticed and the situation became tense as the High Elf made his move. Even Ais and Tiona froze on their places when Riveria approached them. They knew they're doing something inappropriate and they would be punished by the High Elf.

However, Finn knew better, and his worried face had been shown when Riveria finally arrived at her destination.

"Ahem!"

All of them stopped and looked at the High Elf, expecting an angry expression from her. To their surprise, instead of an angry expression, her face showed a smile and suddenly her face also reddened a bit.

"Since I got no one to dance, may I also ask Bell Cranel as my dance partner?"

"W-Whaaaaaatttt?" Everyone in the party couldn't help but to be shocked. Even Bete, Gareth, and Finn, who looked at the view couldn't move from their places, it looked just like their souls had left their bodies.

"Bell Cranel is really a worthy opponent." Gareth finally cracked the tension.

"To think he would be able to take down that old hag." Bete added.

"That's why my thumbs continued to tingle. Sasuga Bell Cranel, the Harem King." Finn added.

"Please do something and stop admiring that human!" Well, everyone knows who said this…

In the end, Bell had to dance with all of them and, like Ryuu, they gave him a kiss on his cheek. The shock was too much that his head heated up very badly and he went onto a mind down.

'I…can't…t-take it…anymore…Kami-sama.'

.

.

.

End of Hestia's Party Arc.

.

.

.

Sorry if the story became Bell X Ryuu.

.

.

.

Err…actually it was my plot twist :-D. It's not like those comedy things.

Please review whether it was good or not, and sorry if it's short! XD

* * *

Beta'ed on Feb 5, 2020 by Hayashinkage17

* * *

Explanation:

Nandemonai (何でもない): Nothing

Sou ka（そうか）: I see

Yorokonde（喜んで）: Gladly

Sore ja（それじゃ）: Alright then!

Kuso(ha-)（クソハー）: Sh*t.


	7. CH 5,5 : OMAKE : Rabbit Kiss

wanna know what exactly happen when the girl ask Bell to become their partner dance ? please prepare your heart because this gonna be bad for your health, I mean seriously.

"You have improvement in your dance." Smile Ais

"Really? i think it's because i practice it 3 days ago with someone from my familia."

Ais pout. "Who it is ?"

Panic Bell "with Haruhime." As we know Bell cannot lie.

"Sorry…"

"Ehh.. for what, Ais-san?"

Ais Pout his lips again "I'm being unreasonable here. I didn't have right to mad at you just because you're practicing with someone else."

"Ais-san… are … you… perhaps….Jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Ais Pout.

"haik..haik…"

Bell and Ais still dancing, But Ais still having a badmood face. Bell is thinking how to cheer her up right now. Suddenly he remember something that can make her happy. He didn't want to do it but there no option left to make Ais cheer up.

"Uhmmm… are you still mad at me?" Bell smile.

"I'm not mad .. why must i mad at you?" Ais still pouting.

Suddenly Bell Smile cutely "One-chan…"

and All Bell harem look at Bell and Ais. More like look at Bell. Freya had a shocked face. Riveria frozen hear that.

"One-chan.. Please.. don't mad at me anymore."

"Ughh… N..No need.. c..call me like-"

"One-chan not like it ?" This time Bell giving a cute pout .

And The Ballroom ended with a blood of nosebleed. Mikoto and Haruhime cover their nose while looking their captain being so cute. Lily already leave us in heaven. Hestia smiling when cover his nose. Tiona smile like idiot while his nose keep flowing the blood. Syr and Ryu already lose their mind. Naaza and Filvis already lose their self because Bell cuteness. While Freya being hold by Ottarl because Freya just fainted for losing blood while smiling.

"I..i like it .. please call my name with it .." Ais.

"Ais One-chan.." said Bell with smile in his face with some star effect .

And Ais fainted while smiling.

"Ais-san.. Ais-sannn!"

"K..kawaii….." Ais still smiling.

"Bell Cranel i will handle her .. you still got a girl to accompany." Finn.

"Kono-human.. i wil- ahhh…."

"Stop it … it's not his fault." Tione grab Lefiya to separate her with Bell .

.

"So this time is Tiona-san ",

"Argonaut-kun ! finally i can dance with argonaut-kun ",Tiona smile happily .

"hahaha.." Bell Sweat drop.

Bell and Tiona having their time. Bell look at Tiona who smiling right now . For some reason, Bell is bit nervous.

"Nee~ Argonaut-kun.. can you call me Orna this time?"

"Ehh.. you mean .. The Great storyteller, Orna? but why?"

"Because i want to be like her one day. When i can tell people about your story. Your adventure who became a hero like today."

Bell Smile "But i'm still not a hero, Tiona-san."

"Mou~ i tell you call me Orna, Argonaut-kun." Tiona

"Ahh… wakata.. Orna-san" Tiona smiled so bright

"As i thought, when you call me like that somehow i feel nostalgic, Argonaut-kun."

"Really?" Bell

"It's make me smile more. and i Like the way you call me too, Argonaut-kun. See? i'm smiling now." Tiona smile warmly to Bell

Suddenly...

"Y_es…. i'm smiling now .."_

"A_hh.. i can see it …"_

Bell shake his head. Suddenly a flash memory passed in his mind. what is that? it's seems so familiar yet he cannot remember that scene just now.

"Daijoubu Argonaut-kun?" Tiona looks worried.

"Ahh… Daijoubu … I'm okay. hahaha…"

"Ano~ this is my turn now … can i get my turn?" Syr.

"Of Course … i already satisfy for Argonaut-kun wanna dance with me. Ja~ne~ Argonaut-kun. Let's dance again sometime." Like always, a Carefree Tiona.

Bell look at Tiona who head to Loki Familia while smiling. For some reason after that, He smile. but someone was not happy with him.

"Mou~ it's my turn but you keep looking at Tiona-san. Am i not attractive?" Syr.

"Ahh.. gomen...i'm sorry .. i will make up for you… so be my guest?" Bell smile while extended his hand to Syr.

"Hihi.. now you really know how to handle a girl now."

"I-I-Iyeee.. i'm just do what i think the best to do. Yet you may see me very calm but actually i pretty nervous right now." Bell Smile.

"Ohh… after so many girl after you, you still nervous?" Syr

"Stop saying something mislead. They are not after me, they're just didn't have partner to dance. I'm just helping them." Bell.

"You still dense like usually."

"Ehh.."

"Do you still remember what i say to you?" Syr

"About what?"

"Mou~ you so mean . About i fall in love with you." Syr smile to Bell

"Ehhh?"

Yes, Bell remember it. Syr ever say to him those word but he always thought that she just teasing him. Because that's day he still weak and it's impossible for Syr fall in love with him.

"B-B-But… i..think .. y..you're joking about it/"

"Uhmm… No… i'm not .. It's really my Feeling… Bell-san."

"Ehh..w.. ...wait.. t..this too sudden…"

"Hahahaha~ mou.. look at you… how can i prank you if you so easily being flustered like this." Syr

"Please don't play with my heart like this Syr-san i cannot handle it."

"Gomene~ Bell-san .. it just you so fun to tease" Syr.

Bell sweat drop "i should know that you must be joking."

Syr mumble "It's not supposed to be a joke anyways"

"Are you saying something, Syr-san ? i cannot hear you" Bell.

"Ahh.. No..no...it just i'm happy can dance with you." Syr.

"I feel honored if you happy Syr-san." Bell.

"Look like your next partner already waiting for you Bell-san. So i will take my leave now." Syr.

"Ano~ Syr-san.."

"Haikk?"

"I have thinking about those confession sometimes…"

"Ehh?" Syr.

"If those confession was real, Maybe i will happy have you as my Girlfriend." Bell smile.

Blush … Syr successfully blush by Bell confession . She don't believe she just let her guard down and flustered by bell word .

"Mouuu~ Bell-san no Baka!" Syr face heated up and quickly run away from there.

"Ehh… am i say something wrong?"

.

This time, Bell and Filvis dancing together. At first Filvis feeling Nervous. She actually never dance like this before.

"I.I..I'm sorry for being incompetent in dancing." Filvis.

"Please don't be sorry,Filvis-san. You should enjoy this, not making it hard for yourself." Bell give a warm smile to FIlvis which making Filvis smile with a blush in her face.

In other side.

"That's womanizer…. He is the worst .. he even affect Filvis-san to dance with him. Boy like him shall be- ahhh!"

"Stop that nonsense or i will take you home." Riveria.

Back to Bell and Filvis.

"You're doing good for the first time, Filvis san.", Bell using his smile to Filvis and it's super effective.

"A-aa-arigatou." Filvis blush.

"Do you feel uncomfortable being with me?" Bell concern

"No..No.. please don't think like that . I'm so honored dancing with a good Gentleman like you. I'm the one who have been rude at you and shall apologize ", Filvis look down .

"Ano.. Filvis-san.. please stop about blame yourself. What you do is a circumstances that cannot be avoid . I can understand that about you so please stop apologize again." Bell smile.

"_He is so warm and Bright. Gomene Dionysus-sama .. for some reason i want to feel his warm more."_ Filvis.

"If you say so .. i will say yhank you for having me Bell Cranel." Filvis smile

"It's my honour also to become your dance partner." Bell.

With a the less time left , Both Bell and Filvis dancing slowly and talking many thing . Filvis looks so happy and she even did not feel awkward anymore to Bell. But Bell still a bit nervous.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Bell Cranel." Filvis.

"You're welcome Filvis-san, i'm just happy you enjoy it." Bell.

"If there opportunity, i like to having some tea time with you. ",Filvis

"Yeah.. i will accept your proposal."

As Filvis walk away from Bell. Naaza come with blush in her face. Bell who look at her just giving a worry smile .

"Naaza-san are you really want do this?" Bell

Naaza who still blushing. "Yes.. i want make that stupid God feel jealous." Pout Naaza

"_But I don't even think Miach-sama can jealous about it._" Bell sweat drop.

And then Naaza and Bell dance in ballroom. Actually Finn who watch all scenario bit amazed by Bell stamina .

"Somehow i'm amazed that he had so much stamina to keep dancing with many girl." Finn.

"It's just dancing .. it's not even make you drop a sweat." Bete

"Bete… wanna try to dance with me?" Tiona.

"No.. it's tiring dance with you."

"And say the one who dancing did not make you drop a sweat." Riveria.

"Shut uppp!" Bete.

Back Bell and Naaza again. Naaza try her best to make Miach jealous but it's useless. Miach even smile brightly to Naaza and Bell.

"That's stupid god" Pout Naaza.

"Hey.. Naaza.. i don't know if this can cheer you up ", Bell.

"Hmm?"

"You can pretend to see me as Miach-sama." Bell.

"Hah? what goten you to make a such idea?" Naaza.

"Because i want you to feel happy even i know you're still mad about your God. At least i want to do something for you." Bell.

"Hmm…"

Naaza looks a bit touched by Bell Kindness and caring for her. Maybe it's not hurt to pretend Bell as Miach she think .

"Okay… i will call you Miach-sama"

"Then.. i will call you Naaza." suddenly Bell voiced so deep than his normal tone.

"W_..-w..what… why he sound bit alike to Miach-sama ",_ Blush Naaza

"I will make up to you Naaza.." Bell,

"Mia..Miach-sama" Naaza

Bell hold Naaza with Gently.

"You look so Pretty today, Naaza." Bell.

"O_h..no.. why it's seems to real now … h...he is Bell.. yet .. like Miach-sama ",_

"Mou~ stopp teasing me ", This first time Bell seeing Naaza like this .

"So you have an expression like that .. that's cute of you ", Bell

"_Mou~ .. i.. i cannot take it anymore .. its too much ", _Naaza

"Naaza-san… Naaza-san… sorry .. am i too much ? ",Bell had concern in his eyes.

"N-No… sorry… it's just too real Bell. You even sounded like Miach-sama ", Naaza

"Ahh.. it's because i want to make it real so you can feel like with real Miach-sama ", Bell smile

Naaza looked at Bell innocent face . This boy always thinking about people around him . and yet people sometimes use his kindness to their personal thing .

"You do great Bell .. it's too real that i cannot take it anymore ",

Bell Sigh "i know .. I'm sorry.. this bad idea indeed .. ",

"why you apologize ? ",

"Eh.. but .. i failed to make you happy .. ",

"I say i cannot take it that's not mean i don't happy Bell ", Naaza

Naaza smile. " To be honest you done really great and i happy that you do your best just to make me happy . you always the one who always help me and yet i never give you anything in the return

"Noo.. no need to return it , as long as i can be help . i'm Okay with it ", Bell

Naaza Sigh " Looks like it's need to be forced then ",

Suddenly Naaza give Bell a kiss in his cheek . While Naaza still blushing , Bell just shocked . Naaza just give him a kiss .

"I don't have any debt to you anymore . then.. my time is also over .. i will take my leave . Thanks again Bell .. ", Naaza

"_If one day i failed to get Miach-sama heart , i will just try to take your heart Bell ",_Naaza smiled while walk back to Miach sama .

"I don't know if i shall be happy or not ", Sweat Drop Bell while Blushing .

.

.

"Ano.. Riveria-sama are you sure you want me as your dance partner ? ", Bell

"Why ? you didn't want ? ",

"It's not like that .. it just you are a high elf . As normal human , i don't think i deserve to dancing with someone like Riveria-sama ",

"It's okay . I choose you anyway . So please be my guest ", Riveria

"Okay .. i will not disappointed you Riveria-sama .. ", Bell smiled while giving his hand to Riveria.

Riveria Accept it and their hand touched . Bell can feel the warm of Riveria hand . This his first he feel something like this . he so nervous right now .

"I'm sorry if i'm not meet your expectation , Riveria-sama ",

"Just call me Riveria ",

"Haik.. Riveria-san ", Bell

Bell try his best to keep his composure around Riveria. But He keep nervous . Bell even cannot concentration .

"You seem so nervous Around me ", Riveria Smile a bit .

"Sorry.. it just i cannot hide my nervous this time ", Bell Looked down

"Are you perhaps afraid about High Elf thing ", Riveria

"No… it's not about that… it just … i never look Riveria-san face up close . And i just realize that Riveria-san really so pretty that i cannot even concentrate the dance thing ", Smooth again Bell

Riveria Blush little. " Ohh.. try to flattered me ? ",

Bell looked up to Riveria and giving his serious face " i'm not telling that because i want flatter Riveria-san . I just telling the truth . i'm not good at flatter thing so people mistaken me always say thing like that easily . if you are pretty , then i really mean it that you are pretty , Riveria-san",

This time Riveria lose his composure . Bell word this time successful hit her mind and heart . she blush at 14 yo human word yet she happy to hear it .

"_So that's why Ais and Tiona so crazy about you . you so interesting Bell Cranel . Hah i wish i'm still young enough to compete with these girl . _ ", Riveria Smile sincerely .

"Riveria-san the times is up . i'm sorry if i don't give the best ", Bell Bowing down

"Raise your head , Bell Cranel . i simply satisfy that you still want to accompany me . ", Riveria

Finally Bell can have a rest after as when Bell Cranel want to leave suddenly Ais come and pull Bell again .

"W-w-w-what happen.. A-A-Aiis-san ? ", Bell

"You cannot leave … there thing i'm not done to you ",

"Ehhh ? ",

Chuuu~

Suddenly Ais pull Bell and giving a kiss to his cheek . Make all people shocked .

"He is real Player ! ",

"Just how many girl are he wants ?! ",

"Ehh.. Ais Jjuruiii.. i also want to kiss Argonaut-kun ", Tiona rush to Bell place .

Chuu~

Tiona also pull Bell and giving a kiss in his Cheek also . which make Bell Shocked again .

"S-S-Stop.W..-W..W-what ar- Gyahh ",

"yeahh.. i kiss Argonout-kun ", Happy Tiona

"Ara Bell-san … i ashamed myself that forgot to give you a kiss before done dancing . ",

Chuuu~

Syr quickly giving a kiss in Bell Cheek made the rabbit ready to exploded .

"Bell Cranell… ",

"F-F-F-Filvis-san.. w..what are you doing ? ",

"i'm just do the same as the girl do . After all i'm also the one who dancing with you ",

"Filvis-san .. no need to- Gyaah ",

Chuu~

"Wait… if all of them kissed him … ", Bete

"Don't tell me … ", Gareth

"No.. I don't want to believe it … but My Thumb keep tingling like a crazy ",Finn

Riveria who look the Chaos only can sigh and walk to the Rabbit who still in daze and shocked .

"R-Riveria-sama." Bell

"Noo… Riveria-sama … don't tainted yourself for that humann!" Lefiya

"This cannot be helped right…"

"Riveria-san?!"

Chuuu~

And after that Bell can feel his mind is blank and he got fainted . Hestia who look all of this also having fainted when Mikoto and Lily Quickly help Bell . THe party become a bit chaos because the shocking event .

"Really a worthy opponent." Gareth.

"Sasuga Bell Cranell." Finn.

"Please stop admiring and stop this commotiong!" Lefiya.

..

.

.

" I...i...i.. cannot take it anymore Kami-sama." Bell Mind down

.

.

.

.

.

.

I do my best to make the scene . but i don't know if this satisfying or not .

Happy Reading.


	8. CH 6 : The Second Adventure

Today Bell is going to meet his advisor, Eina Tulle. Eina ask Bell help for guard her to dungeon. Their guild do an investigation due the weird phenomenon that happen in dungeon. Some adventure had been injured by monster from lower floor while they in upper floor. Fortunately, there no casualty in this accident.

"Gomene Bell-kun, I only can ask help from you. Hope it's not a burden to you." Eina

"Iyee, it's okay Eina-san, i'm happy that i can help you. You always do something to me, so this normal for me to repay your kindness." Bell

"Sa… Ikou…" Eina.

Bell and Eina going to upper floor from 1-7. Bell keep Slaying monster that coming to them. Bell do really well protecting Eina. Make the girl in dazed look how cool Bell is.

"_He is really strong and dependable now. His movement more swift than the first time i met him. It's just 6 month after he become adventure, but he already this strong."_ Eina.

"Eina-san daijoubuu ? ",Bell

"Ahh.. I'm okay.. You really do pretty well protect me, Bell-kun. I feel really safe around you." Eina.

"I'm just doing my best at protecting you Eina-san. I don't want someone that precious to me hurt" Smooth Bell part 3.

Blush appear in Eina face.

"Mou~ you always say these thing so sudden…"

"Ehh.. is that wrong?" Innocent Bell is back again.

"Baka Bell-kun"

Bell Panic. "EhKHHHH! why you mad Eina-san?"

"_T__his boy really dense. Always say sweet thing yet he being like innocent boy."_ Eina.

"Ahhh! Eina-san Abunaii!"

"Ehhhhhh!"

"Groahhhhhhhhhhh!" Silverback.

Bell quickly Hold Eina and evade silverback attack. Eina can feel her cheek heated for how Bell hold her really tight yet so gently. Bell quickly fight back the Silverback and slice it with very fast pace. Eina who look at Bell in close distance is really mesmerized by how cool Bell was .

"Yokata Eina-san. Please don't walk carelessly like that. i don't want seeing you getting hurt." Bell Concern.

Eina who still blushing. "Go-Gomen Bell-kun.."

"For now please stay behind me" Bell.

"Haik… Bell-kun" Eina this time sounded cute and obedient.

"Fufufu~ Ototo-kun is the best. He able to tame Eina like this." Misha.

"Bell…" Ais.

"Why Argonaut-kun did not call us to help?" Tiona.

"Why are you two in here?" Misha Sweat drop.

"Ohh... We actually in duty to go to Investigate the dungeon also. Some of our member had been injured by lower floor monster" Tiona.

"And i feel Bell presence in here so i just follow Bell presence and found him in here." Ais.

"_I never know kenki had skill like this.. No.. No it's not a skill. it's more like women intuition."_ Misha sweat drop.

"Soreja, let's follow them. You two can come with me as part investigation." Misha.

"It's good idea. We also need Guild officer to do this thing quickly." Tiona.

"Uhmm.." Ais.

"Doushdaaa, Ais?" Tiona.

"We lose them…"

"Ehh." Misha & Tiona.

Bell and Eina continue their explore in dungeon. Eina this time look so serious to find a clue why Lower floor monster can go to upper floor their in 10 floor now. More deeper than it should be. Eina only get an order to go to floor 7 only. But being Eina, she just cannot be satisfy if cannot find the clue yet.

"I still cannot find the clue." Eina.

"Shall we explore more lower Eina-san?" Bell.

"No need Bell-kun. Even you're already level 4 but against many level 2 or 3 monster also a bit problem." Eina.

"You're right Eina-san. I need to protect you also . How about i just go alone and give you the report?"

"DA-ME-YO!" Eina.

"Gomenasaiii." Bell.

"Let's go back to surface."

"Groahhhhhhhhhhh!" Rex Udaeus.

Bell who see that monster feel frightened. Quickly Bell protect Eina.

"N-N..No…. Eina-san Runnnnn!"

"Groahhhhhhhhh!"

**Zduaarrrrr!**

"Arghhhhh!" Bell.

"Bell-kun!"

"Please run now, i will hold this Monster. So please call reinforcement to help." Bell.

"H...hikz… please be safe" Eina decide to Run from and quickly come for help.

"_Why Udaeus monster can be here! This is monster who defeated by Ais-san Alone. I didn't had a chance."_ Bell.

**Boom!… zduarrrr!**

"HYAAHHHHHH! FIREBOLT!"

**Boom~boom~**

"It's not effective. Too strong." Bell.

Suddenly the Udaeus pull his sword out. Bell of course shocked. After that Udaeus stab the sword on the floor. And suddenly the ground shaking and begin release a sharp thorn spike that attack Bell.

"Ughh... Ughh... Gyahhhh" Bell missed one Spike and stab his one his legs.

"Groahhhhhh!"

"Ke-seoo….." Bell.

"_I cannot let this thing pass me or it will kill many adventure. But .. i cannot defeat it."_ Bell.

In Order hand Eina who still running meet Misha with Tiona and Ais.

"E-Eina! Why you running? Where ototo-kun?" Misha.

"Hikz.. B..Bell…."

"Please… speak properly … Where Bell?" Ais.

"He..he.. hold the monster that look like a big skeleton with it." Eina Sob.

"Ais that's- ..ehh.. Ais.. Chottooo mattee~!" Tiona quickly follow Ais who using tempest and dive to find Bell.

"You guys better follow her… I will call anyone who can help us… " Misha leave them to go to surface quickly.

"Come on, Advisor-kun lead the way. We need to help Argonaut-kun" Tiona hold Eina.

Ais In order hand. "_Bell please be safe.. you cannot win against it." _

'

**Clank… clank….**

"Guhhh!" Bell.

Attack per attack begin to penetrate Bell body.

**Clank..clank…**

"Groahhhhhhhhhhh!" The Rex monster suddenly change the pace of his attack which successful hit Bell.

"Goahhhhh~!" as Bell spit out the blood from his mouth, he being knocked away to the wall.

"Ughhh… _Y__aparii… I cannot even land an attack… But at least… Eina-san is safe now… I wish… I can be strong enough to protect anyone."_ Bell.

"Groahhhhhhhh!" The Rex begin using the sword and attack Bell.

**Clankkkkk~!**

The attack being deflected by Ais who come in right time. Bell want to be shocked but, he did not have strength left to be shocked any ways.

"A.A..Ais-san."

"Bell!" Ais panic.

"i being saved again… Hahaha… How uncool of me." Bell smiled.

"Please.. drink this potion. You done very well. I will take it from here, please rest…" Ais.

Suddenly the Udaeus begin attack them. But Ais quickly deflect them. This time Ais fight against the Udaeus. It's not big deal for her because she ever defeat it once. Bell still cannot move. He really wish he can also fight with Ais together.

"_This is weird. Last time when i fight against this monster Rex, it's not have this pattern of attack.. What's going on?" _Ais.

Udaeus keep attack with unbelievable pace. Ais even having hard time to launch attack. This time Ais used Tempest to increase her power and speed.

"_This...this no mistake .. This Monster Rex is different from the one i battle before. This is a abnormal one."_

Bell in order hand, try his best to stand up. He need to help Ais. At moment he lay his eyes in that's monster, he already sense something wrong with it. Even he never fight one, he can tell that this Monster is different.

"Gyahhhh!" Ais failed to block the attack.

"Ais-san! Ughh.." Bell wanna run to Ais but his body still not obey him.

"Bell.. Nigerooo!" yell Ais.

"_And leave you like this…Yada!" _Bell.

"Groahhhhhhhhh!" Udaeus begin using it's spike attack again on Ais.

Ais begin using the Lil Ralfaga to deflect all the Spike. But...

**Stabbb!**

"Arghhhh!" Ais Yelp in pain. The Spike is penetrate Ais Lil Ralfaga and injured her legs and her body.

"Ais-san! _move!… Please move!…. Damn body!…. moveeeeeee!"_ Bell.

"Groahhhhhhhhh!"

"_EUGOKEEEEEEEE! EUGOKEEEEEEEE!"_ Bell Run and Saved Ais this time.

"Ughhhhhh!" Both of them were thrown away.

Bell and Ais already in bad state. Ais even already fainted. She take so much damage from the Udaeus attack.

"Ais-san…"

"This time… I cannot being weak. I must protect Ais-san this time." Bell Prepare his mental.

Bell Close his eyes. inhale long breath and exhale it. He cannot be panic this time. This time he need to Protect Ais. he cannot die here. he still want to be a hero. He still want to do adventure with his companion. and He still had a rematch with his rival . He cannot lose here.

( _**Play Eiyuu ganbou and feel the sensation **_)

Bell Stand up with determination in his eyes. This time his enemies is more agile and more have a strength. He must not reckless attack the monster. He need to be more faster to avoid and landed a attack. One mistake and it's over.

"I will not lose!" Bell begin rush to the Udaeus.

The white sparkled suddenly swarm around Bell body. The Grand Bell can be heard loudly in the dungeon. Its sound so strong yet beautiful. Bell Move and keep avoid the Udaeus Attack. His pace of attack begin far more faster than before. Bell even cannot feel any pain of the injured he get. What in his mind is to defeat this Udaeus and save Ais.

"_Motto hayakuuu!(More faster)_." Bell move more agile.

.

In Surface Orario…

**Dung!.. Dung!... Dung!**

"This sound..."Finn.

"It's Bell Limiter Off. " Hestia.

"_Cranel-san is fighting again.. Fight against his own limit again."_ Ryu.

Ryu suddenly leave and make her way to dungeon which surprise Syr and the other.

"Matte-nya! Where do you think you're going-nya!" Anya.

"Ryu..." Syr.

The Hair Pink girl enter the guild while panting. With panic in her face she quickly meet her Head guild.

"Misha what happen!?" Royman.

"Quick! Gather strong first rank Adventure… There are floor boss in floor 10" Misha.

.

.

In Dungeon.

"Ehh.. A Grand Bell sound…?" Tiona

"_What it is…? For some reason it's feel nice. The sound come from there i need quickly to go there."_

_._

_._

"_GRAHHHHHHHHHH!" _Bell Success attack the Monster Rex Arm.

"_No… Not enough… More strength…" _Bell.

**DUNGGG~!**

Like hearing Bell wish, the Grand Bell ringing more loudly than before. Tiona who already arrived with Eina only can stand frozen looking Bell attack the Monster Floor by himself.

"_Im..Impossible even he is advanced level 4, but spar with Udaeus one-on-one still impossible."_ Tiona.

"Grahhhhh! Take Thissss! _**Argo Vesta!**_" Bell.

**Zduarrrrrrr~~**

Half the Udaeus body was tear off but its get regeneration.

"What…?! The Udaeus had Regeneration power?" Tiona.

Bell did not stop his attack as he being possessed. His attack begin more heavy and heavy. More powerful and strong. Even the Udaeus cannot matching Bell speed anymore.

"_W__hat this feeling…? I feel so warm and calm. My head is more clear. What i can see is … VICTORY! I cannot lose in here! _GRAHHHHHHH!" Bell Dashing to the Monster rex with unbelievable speed.

"Groahhhhhhhh!" The Monster Rex begin use the thorn spike attack again using the sword.

Bell in other hand, keep dashing forward and cut every spike with unbelievable speed. Which made Tiona shocked. As the reinforcement was coming, all of them only can see the white hero fight the Monster Floor itself. All of them still not interfere the battle. All of them only can watch and become witness of Bell Cranel Hero story.

"Sugoii." Tione.

"Cihh! That's kid doing it again." Bete.

"So.. He doing his second adventure again." Finn .

Bell avoid spike for Spike. Cut anything in front of him. The Grand Bell also ringing more Loudly. But Bell look having a hard time to approach the Monster Rex.

"We cannot let Him do the work alone!" Finn

"Captain…"

"Open The path for Bell Cranel! Don't let the Monster Rex Attack Him! Clear the path For Bell Cranel!" With this all adventure begin to move after hearing their captain order.

Bell still Move Foward.. suddenly a spike come out.. but blocked by Bete Kick.

"Keep Moving, Tomato Kid. Even it's kill you!" Bete

"Bete-san ", Bell

As the more spike come out, Ryu suddenly appear.

"Ryu-san!"

"Go! Cranel-san! Leave this to me!" Ryu.

Bell smile and continue to forward. This time swarm of Spike coming to him.

"**Burn them through, Sword of Surtr - my name is Alf, Rea Laevatein"**

The spike got burned.

"Give us victory Bell Cranel!" Riveria.

Bell almost got to the Monster Rex place. But suddenly a swarm of Monster come to Bell.

"Don't get in the Argonout-kun way!" as Tiona stab the monster.

"Move away you stupid Monster!" Tione.

"Tiona-san, Tione-san…" Bell.

"IKEHHHH~~ ARGONAUT-kun !" Tiona.

"_This time … I will ended it ! _ ",

Bell Hestia Knife begin Glow in white and shape to Long sword . the Shape is glow brightly . As Bell gonna Launch the attack . as Bell gonna swing the hestia knife suddenly the Swarm of Spike move toward Bell.

"Shimataa…" Finn who still block another spike.

"_I cannot make it!_" Riveria & Ryu.

"**LIL RALFAGA!" **Ais suddenly come out of nowhere and open the last path to Bell.

" Ikehhh! Bell ! ", Ais

Bell swing his hestia Knife. "**Grahhhhhhhhhhhh! ****HERO STRIKE : ARGONAUT DAWN.**"

As Bell giving the last strike to Udaeus, the big shockwave hit the Udaeus and destroy every last part of it body and drop the big magic stone. All of them cheer up as Bell really beat the monster by himself. The myth was happen again. A hero really fight with his life to protect someone who dear to him.

"I know he can pull it off." Smile Finn.

Bete smirk. "Heh… Not bad tomato kid."

Bell is unconscious again while standing. Hecause he already past over his limit and overuses his Argonaut skill. Ais who standing walk to his place while hugging him from behind. A tear escape from Ais eyes.

Ais hugging Bell with a tear flow from her eyes. "Arigaotouu Bell. You finally protect me…"

The News about Bell fight the Floor boss is heard by many people in Orario. And Guild finally find the issue about the lower monster thing that cause many incident to low ranking adventure. Because the monster flee from Udaeus who suddenly move the way to upper floor. Guild say their thanks to Bell and give him a reward. Bell gained many respect by adventure and he leveled up to 5 now as the most youngest and quickest first rank sdventure achieve.

"And Argonaut-kun fight the Monster Rex with unbelievable speed, it's so cool!" Tiona eyes had sparkled.

"Really? Ahh.. it's shame i cannot see that's glorious fight because guild only say to gather first rank adventure." Aki.

"For some reason i feel like a loser." Raul.

"Don't compare yourself to him. but learn from him." Tiona.

.

Ais still training in backyard of Loki Mansion. The vision about the last battle she saw with her own eyes made her feel want to more grow stronger. But this time is a desire to protect someone that important to her.

"Bell…. I promise. Next time, it's my turn to protect you and past all my limit."

"Ais, It's time to lunch." Tione.

"Haik Tione. I'm coming"

As Ais smile, the Vision of Bell face has appear in her mind. Which made Ais smile more. Now Bell is the hero who being acknowledge by people in Orario.

"Arigatouu.. My Hero." Ais.

.

.

.

I don't know if this good.

Happy reading .

maybe next story will take more time because i need rest my mind hahaha~


	9. CH 6,5 : OMAKE : Visit the Rabbit

Today Loki Familia gonna pay visit to Bell Cranel who still in recovery state after battle. Finn as captain suggest to visit their hero who fought bravely on floor 10. Many Member of Loki Familia come also to see the Rabbit. More like his new Fans girl. After the news about the battle, many Adventure where inspired by the rabbit and look at him as new icon of adventure.

"I really wanna see him, i hear that he is still young."

"I ever see him once, and he looks so cute. Like a rabbit. Ughh! I wanna pet him."

Suddenly Ais giving a jealous pout. In her mind, she also blame Bell for being popular now. Many level 3 member Loki Familia especially girl always ask many thing about him. Being possessive girl of course Ais try hard to avoid question about Bell.

"You still feel Jealous, Ais?" Tione.

Ais look Tione with small blush. "I'm not jealous Tione"

"You should be happy for him Ais. after what he gone through." Tione.

"That's not i'm not happy that he now become strong and dependable. It just… He is too popular, i'm afraid he did not need me anymore." Ais giving a sad pout which really cute.

"Hahahaha~ that's nonsense thing Ais." laugh Tiona.

"Argonaut-kun is not like that. I know him. He is a kind man, Ais. He will not change just because he become more popular like this. You should know him better right?" Tiona.

"T_his first time i see Tiona being serious like this just because she talking about someone else. As i thought Bell Cranel also successful take Tiona heart." _Tiona.

"You're right Tiona. i'm sorry for thinking Bell like that." Ais.

"I hope both of you to keep your manner when we got to Hestia Familia Hearth Mansion." Riveria.

"Lefiya you too, don't making ruckus when we got there." Riveria.

"Haik.. Riveria-sama." Lefiya is already in badmood.

After knowing Bell level up to 5 and become first rank adventure make her devastated cause her rival already surpassed her. And like that feeling losing to Bell Cranel, she become more having a hard time for herself and keep training to keep the pace with the Rabbit.

"You still thinking about it, Lefiya?" Anakitty.

"Hmm… it just i feel like losing to the human. No... It's more like i'm the one who don't fight enough to surpass my limit. Even though i act like i don't like him, actually i respect him so much. He working hard so much and he never surrender for what he believe in." Lefiya smile.

"Maybe that's what people call jealously." Anakitty.

"I do admit that i'm jealous about him. He just growth to fast that i even cannot match him. But i know that's his growth based on what thing that he do. Going war with Apollo familia and successful beat level 3 adventure. Fight against abnormal minotaur in level 3 while the minotaur is level 7. Fight the Juggernaut at level 4 with result his arm broke." Lefiya.

"You sure know a lot about him. you just like his stalker you know." Anakitty giving small giggle to Lefiya.

Blush Lefiya. "it's not like that. it just some news i hear from people."

"So you just need to try harder Lefiya. Both you and Bell Cranel is different case. You should appreciate what you can do and contribute to Familia." Anakitty.

Lefiya give a smile. "Arigataouu Ana-san."

.

.

"You guys must be from Loki Familia, please enter. I will tell Hestia-sama about you guys arrival." Haruhime.

"Yeah we here for visit Bell Cranel." Talk the pallum to the Renard.

"Woahh… they sure really big now." Tiona.

"welcome to Hearth Mansion, Loki familia. I'm feel grateful that you guys come to see my Bell-kun. Bell-kun is resting and still sleep but you can go to his room. And don't do anything weird especially you Nanigashi-kun." Hestia shot a dagger on Ais

"hmm… Haik. i just want to see Bell." Ais

"follow me…"

The group of people begin walking to second floor of Bell room. They sweet drop after see what taped on Bell Door Room.

"_My Bell… Really?"_ Riveria

"T_his goddess love level is really extreme._" Raul

As Hestia open the door, the Loki Familia feel Awe at how big and clean his room. Not mention he also had many story book in his book shelf. And the last , all eyes are fixed on white rabbit boy who still sleeping like a prince.

"_He so cuteeee!"_ all the Loki familia girl.

"Okay girl, please don't make any necessary sound or we really disturb Bell Cranel rest." Finn.

"Place the present beside him." Riveria.

"Thanks for visiting my Bell-kun. Maybe i had a bad term with Loki, but i still appreciate that guys still visiting Bell." Hestia giving a bow.

"Hestia-sama please don't lower your head to us." Riveria.

"We visit Bell because he not only save the adventure also prevent the Monster going further more to Upper floor." Finn

"Yeah… Hearing he having Mind Zero after killing that monster, this kid really like to make me worried. And yet i'm so proud of him." Hestia smile .

"But isn't his room is so big. I even think 10 people can fit in here." Raul.

"This is my present for Bell and his all hard work he done for this Familia. As his goddess, all i can give to him is just this little present. He gave me more than i can give to him. And that's boy even didn't think about his self. the last thing i remember he say was _"i want to make you proud Kami-sama . and make our Familia bigger "_" Hestia smile.

The Loki familia member who listen to Hestia can feel how Bell really care about his goddess and his familia. It's not wrong that Bell really a kind boy with a pure heart.

"Ughh… K-K-kami-sama." Bell suddenly awake.

"Bell-kun…" Hestia not wasting any time rush to Bell.

"Daijoubu? you need something?"

"Hmm.. iye.. Kami-sama.. it just i awake because hearing some noise. Ehh! L-Loki Familia." Bell

"Ahh.. yes.. they come to pay visit to you." Hestia smile

"Soka..A-arigatou for coming. I really feel Grateful for Loki familia would visit me." Bell.

"Ahhh he so cuteee!"

"How can someone be cute and handsome in same time!"

Ais pout again because Bell attract Loki Familia girl member. Riveria make them silent because make the boy confused . Bell who got the fangirl only can blush a bit. He even did not understand why they suddenly fan over him.

"Bell no baka!" Ais pout and glare to Bell.

"Ehh? What am i doing?" Bell.

"I will leave you with them. Please take care My Bell-kun." Hestia leave them.

"We will make sure no to make any commotion. I will held the responsibility." Riveria bow to Hestia .

Bell being awkward only can smile and sweat drop. Suddenly Ais walk to Bell and looking at Bell closely.

"You really okay?" Ais.

"I-I-I-I'm o-ookay Ais-san. Aren't you also injured, Ais-san?" Bell.

"Uhmm.. My injury is healed already. Compare to mine, you're more worst." Ais.

"Ahh... I'm okay. It just cannot use my right arm for awhile, because i over use my power in last attack. But my arms are not broken so don't worry." Bell

"We are sorry for being late when you fight the Udaeus. If only we arrive more quickly maybe you did not need to injured like this." Finn

"N-No.. please Finn-san it's not your fault. It's pure my intention to fight the Udaeus." Bell.

Riveria sigh. "but still Bell Cranel, why you doing thing so recklessly? you might die you know."

Suddenly Bell Blushed hard. He remember the reason why he risk his life to fight that Monster Rex was because he want to protect Ais.

"Why you blushing?" Lefiya giving a death glare.

Panic bell. "N-No.. i..it..just... B-because… ",

"Lefiya stop threaten him Lefiya ", Riveria

"Soo.. can you continue, the resolve you fight the Udaeus" Tione.

Bell While looking down. "Th...that's because…. I..i.w..w..want to protect Ai-Ais-san and become her hero" Bell blushed so much.

"KAWAAIIIIII!" here come the Loki Familia girl.

All of them laugh hearing the Boy Answer. He Fight that freaking strong monster just because wanna be A hero for someone?.

"Gyahhhahahahahahah! What a stupid brat!" Bete.

"you might die you know haha" Gareth.

"Argonaut-kun… Please save me like that too. I want you become my hero." Tiona.

Bell can feel his cheek heated up because of embarrassment. He know that is a fool reason to fight Floor boss. But that's time he really want to save Ais. All he do because he really want to protect Ais. He will take anything just to save her just like when he being saved by Ais.

"Arigatou Bell… You cost your life just want to save me." Ais.

"N-n-no-no need … i… do it b-be-because… i want to. You always save me. So i think it's my turn to save you… But i'm not doing alone.. Finn-san and the other help too." Bell.

"We just doing small part, Bell Cranel. Compare to what we do, you still the one who bring down the Udaeus." Finn.

"Okay, we gonna leave now and let you rest. Hope you can quickly recovered." Finn.

"Arigatou Finn-san. Thank anyone for visiting me. I'm really appreciate it." with Bell smile again, the Loki Familia girl begin fan girl him again.

As Loki Familia begin to leave, Ais still in Bell side.

"Ano… Ais-san…"

"uhmm.. Nani?"

"You didn't go with your familia?" Bell

Blushing Ais. "Uhmm… I still want to be here"

"Hmmm that's cannot be helped… Just make a sure don't be late going home" Finn.

"Eh! I want with Argonaut-kun also… Can i stay?" Tiona.

Riveria Sigh. "If only you guys not making ruckus here. if i hear Hestia-sama complain, i will punish both of you. Make a sure don't go home late."

"Hooraaayyy…. Argonaut-kun! Let's talk about hero story" Tiona.

"No..Bell.. must .. rest.. in my lap" Ais.

"Ehhh?" All people on there.

"Than… Argonaut-kun can rest on my lap and talk about Hero Story" Tiona.

"Ano.. Tiona-san… Ais-san…."

"Bell…" "Argonaut-kun." Both the girl look at Bell with puppy eyes.

**smack…**

"Ouchh" Tiona and Ais.

"I change my mind… Just go home both of you!" Riveria drag both of them.

"Noo…Bell!" Ais cry.

"Hanasee…. I want with Argonaut-kun" Tiona.

"We really sorry for the commotion." Finn.

"No..its okay… _I Hope they are okay_" Bell.

With that, the visit is over with bell going back to rest. Ais and Tiona giving a pout to Riveria because did not let them stay with the rabbit. Finn and Gareth only can sweat-dropped.

.

.

.

hope our rabbit quickly recover and giving us more interesting story .


	10. CH 7 : Rabbit First Prize

"WHY IT BECOME LIKE THISSSSS!" as Bell keep running from a group of girl chasing him .

"That's stupid Hermes-sama!" Bell almost cry

_**A few minute ago…**_

"Hermes-sama, isn't it too much using Little Rookie as a prize?" Asfi refuse to agree with Hermes Crazy idea .

"now-now Asfi, what are you talking about?.. he is now a icon for future adventure. This the way to repay for his heroic thing he do." Hermes

"For some reason, i think Bell Cranel would think this as punishment." Asfi.

And with that, Hermes announce thing suddenly in Orario. Bell also in there where hearing Hermes loudly talk about His heroic thing.

"W_hy i do get a bad feeling about this."_ Bell sweat drop.

"So to proof that he is extraordinary adventure, i will challenge all of you adventure to catch the Rabbit Bell Cranel."

"EHHHHHH!?" Bell.

"And this only for girl…." Hermes smirk.

"O_kay.. I should running away now before anything get worse."_ Bell begin slipped away from there.

"If you can catch the rabbit the prize will be, a first kiss from the innocent Bell Cranel!" Say Hermes proudly.

"NANIIIII!" Bell shocked.

"Also you can have a private party with Bell Cranel to Dungeon, so it will feel like a date." Hermes.

"_B__ut it's impossible right? There's no way the girl will chase me for something like that."_ Thought Bell.

Suddenly a girl notice Bell. "That's the rabbit!"

"Kyaaaa! I will catch him and get his first kiss." The girl begin chase the rabbit.

"_Look like i'm assume thing too fast. Time to run."_

And that's how Bell ended being chased by group girl. As he have advantage with his** [[ Escape ]]** skill, he can run out them easily. And don't mention that his **[[ Escape ]]** skill already leveled up make him more faster when run away from enemies.

"Hah! Hah! Why Hermes-sama always do something like this?! It's tiring." Bell.

"Ehh.. Bell-san." Syr.

"Ohh Syr-san, what ar- ehh!?"

Bell can feel his body being wrapped by a rope. Syr smile happily.

"Wh-Wh-Whatt the?!" Bell

"Hihihi~ finally i can get a kiss from you. Bell-san." Syr.

"S-Syr-san… Please! Let me go!" Bell

"Sorry Bell-san. If you get caught by other girl, i will get jealous that you kissed someone else." Syr Pout cutely

"This is nonsense Syr-san. This is wrong. You must not do these thing." Panic Bell.

"Syr, what are you doing with Cranel-san?" A wild Ryu appeared.

"Ahh nandemonaii Ryu. Bell-san just being naughty." Syr.

"Ch-Ch-cHigauuu… Ryu-san you must help me…" Bell.

Ryu cut the Rope and make Syr pout. Bell in other hand feeling relieved and grateful toward the Elf.

"Ahh.. Arigatouuu Ryu-san… You're reall-"

_**CLICK!**_

"Ehh?"

Bell hand had been disarmed by Ryu using handcuffs.

"What is this!?" .

"This is enough right now. Cranel-san you must come with me and go to Hermes-sama." Ryu Blushing.

"JJuruiiiii Ryu! You already planning this from start." Syr pout.

"G-Gomen, Syr. I'm a-also want a kiss from cranel-san." Ryu blush Cutely

"_Kawaiiii... Argghh this is not the time to get mesmerized by her cuteness. I must run away now!"_

With Ryu and Syr being distracted, Bell use this opportunity to run away from them. He cannot do anything because his hand still being handcuffed.

"Ughh! I cannot break this thing and what is this thing anyways?" Bell panic.

Suddenly Bell stopped by Ais and Tiona. Bell already can feel chill in his body. Why Ais and Tiona drooling while looking at Bell.

"Kiss.. from.. Bell..." Ais drooling a bit.

"I can go to dungeon with Argonaut-kun... Hehehehe." Tiona.

"Tiona-san… Ais-san… W-W-what… S-Stop! Stop walking toward me!" Bell.

"Bell, onegaii! let me catch you!" Ais

"Noo, Ais! I'm the one who will catch Argonaut-kun!" Tiona

With that both of them jumped toward Bell and Bell avoid them. Feeling sorry for them, Bell just Scream. " Gomenasaiiiiii!" While running again.

"AArghh! He run away, Ais. Let's chase him" Tiona.

"Bell-no-baka! Why you avoid me!" Ais Pout.

.

.

Bell already hide in guild office room.

"To think they will really take this thing seriously, it's scare me. I need rest now before someone found me here." Bell.

"Bell-kun? What are you doing in this room?" Eina.

"E-E-Eina-san.. Please let me hide in here." Bell.

Eina just giving a smile. "Okay… It's just i'm bit taken back for met you in here."

Bell giving a sigh. "Gomen, Eina-san. But i got in bad situation. So i need hide somewhere."

"Then take your time Bell." Eina smile.

"Ahh arigatouu Eina-san. You're really a live saver. Is there anything i can repay you, Eina-san?" Bell.

Eina had a blush in her cheek."Uhmm then, can you come with me to Hermes-sama place?"

"Ehh?"

"Yeah. You say you want to repay me right, Bell-kun?

"But.. That's…."

"Please Bell-kun, you must come with me."Eina

Feeling this is not right anymore, Bell decide to run away again from Eina and barged out from the room.

"Chotto! Bell-kun!" Eina.

"Gomenasaiiiiii! I will make up for you Eina-san!" Bell

"Mou… are he didn't want to kiss me?" Eina pout.

Bell keep running and running. Every corner on the Orario, he keep being chased by some random girl. and actually he begin to snapped out.

"This...This is too much…." Bell.

"Bell-kun…. What happen to you?" Hestia.

"Ka-Kami-sama… Help me… hah..hah...hosh…" Bell.

"Bell-kun! Come with me… I will hide you in Hearth Mansion." Hestia.

Bell and Hestia begin to walk to Hearth Mansion.

"Arigataou Kami-sama…" Bell.

"That's hermes… How can he do something like that? Bell-kun is mine only." Hestia.

"Uhmmm… Kami-sama …."

"Haik Bell-kun?" Hestia smile.

"Ano this isn't the way to Hearth Mansion, kami-sama." Bell sweat drop.

"What are you talking about … This the right way to Hearth Mansion." Hestia.

Bell sense something fishy here. He know this ways.

"Kami-sama, i want to go to restroom for a while…"

"Don't go Bell-kun! You will get chased by some girl again." Hestia grab Bell arm.

"But i..."

"Hold on little longer. we will arrive soon, Bell-kun." Hestia.

"_Arrive?! That's not the way to Hearth Mansion._"

"Gomen-Kami-sama…."

_**Whoossshhhh!**_

"BELL-KUN!"

"I don't believe even Kami-sama also do the same thing. Ughh… I'm already at my limit. I keep running non-stop." Bell

Bell still avoid many encounter from random girl tat chased him down. To be honest he cannot take it anymore. he already running away for 2 hour without a proper rest. He even cannot using his hand to help himself. He cannot run anymore. He walk weakly on the street. Hope no one notice him this time.

"Ah~ I'm gonna passed out. Hosh! Hosh!" Bell.

"S-Someone p-please h-help me..." Bell nearly fainted.

But Luck is not in his side this time. The girl noticed him right away because his white hair. Feel like a prey, the girl eyes turn out to be a beast that gonna devour him.

"S-S-Shimata! I need to run now… But... M-My body..." but Bell body already on his limit.

"That's the rabbit .. Chase him!"

"Argonaut-kun!" Tiona.

"Bell, please come with me." Ais.

"Bell-san…" Syr.

"Cranel-san…" Ryu.

"Bell-kun!" Hestia.

"You still had repay me Bell-kun ", Eina

All the girl had love Struck in his eyes .

"_A__hh… I cannot run anymore … ",_ as Bell finally Collapsed in ground, suddenly an elf stand in front of her and begin chant her magic.

"**Wynn Fimbulvetr!"**

Bell can see someone help him from the hungry girl that chase him. He can see the beautiful elf help him. From what he look, She worried about him. he can hear, that she sounded worried. Bell wanna see her face but he did not have any strength left and finally fainted.

.

.

"Ughh…." slowly Bell open his eyes.

"Wh-Where am i?" Bell.

"You are in hospital, Bell Cranel." the elf talking to Bell.

"R..Riveria-san…" Bell.

"You always make something troublesome you know." Riveria glare at the Rabbit.

"So-Sorry but this is-"

"I know… That is Hermes-sama fault. To think he do something like that, just what on his mind actually." Riveria sigh

"Thanks for save me, Riveria-san." Bell smile at her.

Riveria blush a little. "Hmm? I Helping because it's already out of control. Hermes already get his punishment. So it's okay now." Riveria smile

"I'm in debt to you Riveria-san. If it's not for you save me, maybe i will already being invaded by the girl." Bell.

"And yet you avoid them. Why you avoid the? To all man, this may be opportunity." Riveria.

"It just feel wrong Riveria-san. Even i had a bit thing with Ais-san and the other, it still feel wrong to do something like that. Kiss is not a play thing to give. I only want to give my Kiss to someone that i love." Bell.

Riveria only give little giggling. "You really weird one, Bell Cranel."

"It just how i was, Riveria-san." Bell.

"That's what make me respect about you. Okay i will take my leave now. You should rest now and remember you had a debt on me now.", Riveria smile.

"Haik..i will repay it one day. Thank you again Riveria-san." Bell giving a bow to high elf.

"_What happen to Hermes-sama?" _Bell.

In center Orario

"Please…. Please!… Forgive me!…"

"NO! NOT ONLY YOU MAKE BELL CRANEL FAINTED YOU ALSO MAKE PROBLEM IN THIS CITY!" Asfi.

In the end Asfi must apologize to many girl that already try hard to chase th rabbit.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Asfi

.

.

.

.

**You must be think its over, hehehe.**

**Scrool down. See the shocking reveal.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the High elf went out from the Room. There someone standing beside the door. Riveria only giving a sigh .

"Are you really didn't want to say that you are the one who actually saved him?" Riveria look at the elf.

"No need for him to know that, Riveria-sama." says the elf.

"Any reason of your action, Lefiya?"

Lefiya Blush a little. "It just i don't want hold on a debt from him after thing he help me in the past. After all, i'm just return the favor to him."

"You actually worried about him right?" smile Riveria.

Lefiya can feel his cheek heated up. "W-Wh-Wha-What?! W-who w-worried about him! I just help him! that's all, Riveria-sama!"

"_Please be honest to yourself."_ Riveria sweat drop.

"But.. He is really a stupid kind hearted man. I even surprised he avoid all the girl just because it's not feel right to him. I hate when he actually had many good side." Lefiya smile.

"Don't you wanna visit him?"

Lefiya Blush again. "N-N-No need. H-He need r-r-rest a-after all"

"Then let's go if you don't want to meet him. I need to do something again." Riveria walk away.

Lefiya look at the Bell room for the last time before smile. "Please get well. Bell Cranel"

.

.

.

End


	11. CH 8 : The High Elf Date

Bell Cranel

Lv 5

STR : I 0 - I 35

END : I 0 - I 28

DEX : I 0 - H 128

AGI : I 0 - F 329

MAG :I 0 - I 19

Skill :

**Argonaut - Argonaut Dawn (active )** : Allow the user to enhance all his status for 50% ,also allow user to increase Extra status depend what status he wish to increase ( he can keep changing the Extra status but consume more mana ) and allow user to charge a counter attack . when using Argonaut Dawn , The grand bell will ringing . the sound of Grand Bell is depend of user wish . when this skill active Bell will swarm by particle light . Now Bell can fight while charging Argonaut Dawn .

**Liaris freese ( passive ) **: Fast Growth skill that allow Bell to growth with a fast pace . The skill is depend the strong of Bell feeling and His Desire .this skill also make Bell Resist to any Charm . ( Bell cannot see this skill because Hestia blur it )

**Ox Slayer - Dungeon Slayer **: Increase all his abilities when fight against Monster in dungeon . This skill is evolved due the seriousness of Bell when he go to dungeon .

Development Abilities :

**Luck : F - E**

**Abnormal resistance : G - F**

**Escape : I - G**

**Instinct : I ( New skill )**

"Wh...wha.. the … ? ", Hestia

"Nani , Kami-sama ? ", Bell

"Your Agility already F , Bell-kun ", Hestia

"_Of Course Kami-sama , what you think about me Running around for 2 hour and fainted .. Kami-sama no Baka ",_ Bell Pout

"i know you still mad about that.. at least please happy because your status up faster again ", Hestia sweat drop

"Arigatou .. ", Sulky Bell

"_shimata… Bell is really upset",_ Hestia

"i will go to Loki Familia … ", Bell Still Pouty

"Choto- Bell-kun …. ",

Hestia only can Look at Bell who strom out from room after update. To think Bell will get upset because that's event , She begin want to cry because failed as his goddess . She should just hide him yesterday than using her plan .

"Bell-kun… Gomensaiiii ", Hestia Cry .

Many people passed by Bell but something wrong . He is not in his unusual self . he is more silent and even did not smile a bit . And he has a black aura on it . some people actually worried to this Little hero . People in Orario call Bell Little Hero because his contribution last time .

"what happen with our Little Hero ? ",

"He never seen like this before ",

"He actually scary when like this . Who make him pissed like this ",

"_oh no… i make people feel afraid of me . hah.. i shall not being like this . _", Bell

Bell suddenly giving a bow to people who talk about him . of course , his action make some people shocked .

"G-gomenasai.. for being like this . It's just i had a bad mood today ", Bell try smile

"no.. please don't be sorry little hero… ",

"We actually the one who must apologize to talk rudely about you ",

"Ahh.. Iyee… you guys did not wrong. actually i shall not meddle my own thing here . ", Bell smile

"You're really a great adventure with best attitude . We Orario netizen feel proud of you , Little Hero ",

"it's embarrassing when you guys compliment about me . i'm not that great . ", Bell Give a bow

"i hope many adventure will become like you , Little hero. we will always pray for what good thing you do ",

"Arigatou.. ",

After talking to the netizen , Bell actually feeling better a bit . he now is someone who being respected in Orario . People know him . people Recognize him as the one who slay the Abnormal Udaeus . Sometime , he afraid that he will smash all people hope that put on him .

"Y..you re ... ",Gatekeeper

"Excuse me… i'm Bell Cranel from Hestia Familia . Can i meet Riveria-san ? ", Bell

"ah...w...we need to ask first ",

"it's okay i can wait ",

In Twilight Manor

"whatt ?! Bell Cranel came to meet Riveria ? ", Gareth

"hmmm.. this is so unusual for him to find you , Riveria .", Finn

"hmm..Maybe there something he want talk about . Just let him in and wait me at Twilight Garden. ", Riveria smile

"Understand Riveria-sama ",

Riveria smiling while walking to Twilight Garden .

"are… they dating ? ", Gareth

Suddenly Ais feel chill in her back , Tiona suddenly fall from chair , Ryu broke her broom , Syr blow up the kitchen , Lily suddenly want to kill almiraj and Haruhime feel like something bad happen to Bell .

"it's impossible tho … ", Finn

"ahh yeah.. what am i saying .. hahaha ", Gareth

"... ", Fin

"...", Gareth

"Let's stalk them ", say Finn while Gareth nod .

Riveria walk to the Twilight Garden to meet the Rabbit . For some reason , Riveria feel anxious about her appearance. wait .. since when she care about her appearance when meet someone .

"Ahh Riveria-san .. ", The smile is so bright than the sun.

"_Wait.. wait… this is absurd .. why i feel a bit nervous around Bell Cranel ",_ Riveria

"Sorry Riveria-san .. am i disturbing you ? ", Concern Bell

"No.. not at all. i'm actually on my free time . is there something i can help ? ", Riveria try to regain her composure .

Bell while bit blushing ." i want to repay my debt , Riveria-san . ", Bell smile while blushing .

"_KAWAIII! are he always this cute ? no he always cute after all _ ", Riveria.

"ehem… But you don't need to repay the debt now Bell Cranel ",

"But.. i feel a bit anxious for still having a debt to you . so if you didn't mind , would you go on date with me ? ", Bell Blushing

"WHAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! ", Finn and gareth

"ehh ? ", Bell

"Majikaaa~! Bell Asking a date to Riveria !? what kind magic is thisss?! ", Gareth .

"t-this is more serious than i thought ", Finn

"we..w..we need to prepare the worst Captain ", Gareth

"i will immediately open emergency Meeting this evening ", Finn .

Riveria can feel her head want to blow up before they stalk them . also saying something like that . Without waste any second , Riveria begin to chant her spell .

"how dare you guys stalk me and Bell Cranel talking .", Riveria

"Ano...Riveria…. ", Finn

"**Rea Laevatein** ", Riveria

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHH~! ",

.

.

This evening as planned Bell Cranel will come and fetch Riveria from Twilight Manor . As Riveria bit nervous . For the first time she gonna do something that she even didn't thought about going to a date with someone who younger than him .

"is this good ? ",

Riveria look herself on mirror . she using a casual shirt and simple skirt .

"uhmm.. am i look weird ? ",

Suddenly Riveria begin blush madly "_why i act like this ? This just a Debt date anyways. why i thought much about my appearance ", _

and .. Riveria Pout ..

"Bell Cranel no baka ",this is cutely pout .

.

"R-really ? you must be joking … Bell Cranel ask Riveria a date ? ", Tione

"just i thought you guys did not believe us ", Gareth

"hah… who believe something like that . And if that's happen Riveria will of course reject that tomato Rabbit invitation ", Bete

"If Argonaut-kun ask me , i will definitely accept his offer ", Smile Tiona

"no.. Bell must ask me first ", Ais

"ehhh JJurui ais ", Tiona pout at Ais.

When all of them still discuss about Riveria and Bell having a date , They see something that shocking their eyes . Gareth and Bete actually try hard not to laugh , Ais , Tiona and Tione almost had a mind down and Finn only can sweat drop .

"Ch-Chotto .. Riveria .. where are you going ? ", Tione

"i thought that Stalker Finn and Gareth already told you guys ", Riveria

"EHHHHHHHH?! ",

"y..you really going to a date with Bell Cranel? ", Tione

"is that something wrong to go to a date with him ? it's just a debt date . not a personal thing ",

Finn sweat drop . "_If it's not a personal thing , why you blushing ? ",_

"Bell… g..go.t..to the. date… with...Riveria… ", Ais have mental breakdown

"M..Moa..Moma.. date..w..with..my a...argonaut ", Tiona

"i will going now.. don't make much hassle when i'm gone ", Riveria

Bell already wait Riveria in front of Twilight Manor gate . He looks so dashing even only using casual shirt . Bell actually so nervous . At first he randomly ask Riveria a date . But surprisingly she accept it , who made Bell shocked . And now he is bit regret because , he may make a problem by asking Loki Familia High Elf a date.

"I must give a good impression to Riveria-san . at least , i don't want her feel disappointed with me . Shall i begin to shift to gentleman Bell again ? ", Bell

"Gomene~ Bell… making you waiting this long ",

"ahh.. its ok- ",

Right now Bell has loss word . in his front , Riveria who wear a casual shirt and skirt that make her looks more girly . she even tie her hair make her look more younger . Notice how Bell stared , Riveria begin start blushing .

"uh.. Stare a girl like that you sure have no Manner , Bell Cranel ", Riveria

"Su-Su-Sumimashen ..it just you looks so beautiful tonight… i even cannot take my eyes from you Riveria-san ", Smooth Bell is back everyone .

"huh ?", Blush Riveria

"_why i'm act like this ? m..my heart actually happy hear that . stop.. stopp … Riveria .. you shouldn't feel like this ",_

"ah..ah.. gomen.. i say something like that again .. but … you..really… ",

"S-soka.. Arigatou … Bell ", Riveria

This time Bell can feel his cheek really heated up . Are Riveria always this cute ? he always look Riveria as the strict one as adventure . But to see her other side like this , make bell surprise . Not only she act so girly , even her voice more soft .

"s..shall we go now , Riveria-san ? ", Bell try to regain his composure

"call me only Riveria.. this date anyways ", Riveria

Blush Bell ." Haik.. R..Riveria.. _shimata.. this too much .. i even cannot think straight right now ",_ Bell

in other hand

" ughhhhhh… what with the nice atmosphere they make ? ", Tiona

"Bell… no.. baka ", Ais crying in her mind .

"guys … are you really serious need to stalk her , when she on date ? ", Tione

"Sorry Tione , i want see this legendary event . This is maybe only happen once in a life ", Finn

"haik.. if captain said so ", Tione

"to think Riveria can make Expression like that.. pfft.. i cannot take it anymore.. hahaha ", Gareth

"that..old..hag...hahhaa...she ..she like a maiden who fall in love ..hahaha ", Bete

"Ssstttt lower your voice stupid , If Riveria know we stalk them , we will be dead ", Tione

.

.

Right now Bell and Riveria on Orario Restaurant . all people who sit in there shocked to see Nine Hell and Rabbit foot sit in same table . Some people talk about how their looks like a sweet couple . some of them jealous because That Rabbit can date someone like Riveria .

"I'm sorry Riveria.. i choose this place .. ", Bell

"Please don't be sorry . I like this place . sometime i come to eat with member ", Riveria

"this my first time actually . this place to fancy for me when i'm still rookie ",

"Then , let me choose the food for you . i know something that may suit your taste , Bell Cranel", Riveria

"ehh.. but … ",

"there's no rejection ",

Bell just smile ."haik… ",

As Riveria choose the food for Bell . they try talk thing about adventure and member . smile appear from each their lips .

"kami-sama always being like that since that. ",

"if i were your Goddess , i will also do the same Bell . ",

"actually i feel bad for my kami-sama . this morning i had a little fight with her after yesterday occasion ", Bell look down

"you still upset about it ? ", Riveria.

"No .. i already Forget about it . it's just i'm bit disappointed because she not helping me . but also join these crazy thing Hermes-sama do ", Bell

"But she being like that because she really love you Bell . Maybe she actually help you . ",Riveria

"ehh ? ",

"i think Hestia-sama purposely take you to Hermes-sama so she will the one who win and you don't need to kiss a random girl . have you asking Hestia-sama why she done something like that ? ",

Bell shocked to hear that's from Riveria . She is right , He even didn't ask why Hestia do something like that. Like Riveria said , She may actually want to help him to quickly end that stupid event .

"i'm stupid… indeed ", Bell

"Don't blame yourself too much . You circumstance is understandable for you to feel upset anyways .so after we done , Please apologize to Hestia-sama . whatever she do , She must have purpose behind it . ", Riveria smile .

"yeah.. Riveria… Thank you… I'm sorry that i talk about my problem .",

"_shall i said it ? ",_

"you really i live saver Riveria ",

"Actually the one who help you that's days is Lefiya not- ",

"I know about it Riveria-san ", Bell smile

"ohhh.. tha- ehh.. what ? How ? ", Riveria

"actually i hear you guys talking in front of door . my new skill (**Instinct )** improve all my abilities and my sense . so you can say I accidentally eavesdropping ", Bell

"so.. why you still asking me out when you know i don't have a debt on you ", Riveria

"because you are the one who keep healing me after i faint . Raul tell me when i meet him yesterday . You even looks so worried and try hard to heal me . Raul even say that you almost use half your Mana only to heal me . ", Bell

"but… ",

"Riveria-san .. even you are not the one who saving me from the girl , but you still using your power just to heal me . i'm not even your member , yet you worried about me . I think you're really a great adventure that i respect . so to me , it's debt that i must repay to you . and Arigatouu Riveria-san for helping me . ", Bell Smile

this time Riveria can feel his cheek warm up and this time is pure because she is embarrassed by Bell innocent word .

"you really unique Bell Cranel ",

This time Bell was Fascinated by Riveria smile . The Smile that she even never show to her member . And Bell is the first one to see this special smile from Riveria .

Riveria Mumble."If only i more younger … i will also take your heart ",

"hmm.. are you saying something ? ",

"iyee.. Nandemonaii ", Smile Riveria.

with that their date ended today . Bell escort Riveria to Twilight manor . Riveria and Bell giving goodbye to each other . Riveria enter the manor with her heart filled with happiness that she never felt before . and she will treasure this feeling she feel just now forever .

"How the date old hag ? ", Smirk bete

"mou… Bete.. you being rude to Riveria ", Tione

"she maybe just going to a normal date . She is too old already to fall in love ", Gareth

"Gareth it's rude of you too", Tiona

"So.. Riveria how it is ? ",

Riveria face them with a beautiful smile that they never see. Even Gareth and Bete shocked to see Riveria so happy like this . but Tiona and Ais already Pout to Riveria who seem happy today .

"Nothing Special …. ", Smile Riveria

"there something Happen ! Tell us the detail ! ", Tione

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell look at the Hearth Mansion . he took a deep breath and enter the Mansion. He know His goddess waiting for him .

"Tadaimaaa ",

"Bell-kun …. ", Hestia

"kami-sama….",

Hestia look down . when she begin to talk , She can feel that Bell already hug her .

"Gomenasai.. Kami-sama…. ",

"why you apologize… this my fault Bell-kun. ",

"Can you tell me the exact purpose why you want take me to Hermes-sama place yesterday ? ", Bell .

Hestia a bit taken back . if she tell the reason , Bell will think she just made it up . But she must tell him . even he did not believe it .

"huff… i don't know if you believe me Bell-kun . I just want to end that stupid event quickly . even if you keep hiding people will keep find you and begin chasing you again . so that's why i purposely take you to Hermes , so you did not need to kiss a Random girl . even if i success bring you to Hermes , you no need to kiss me. I just want to protect you and make a sure you okay . seeing you being tired like that its break my heart . you did not deserve something like that... ", Hestia

Bell can feel his tear flow to his cheek . Riveria is right . Her goddess is care about him so much. and yet he accusing his goddess without ask her the reason .

"i'm sorry kami-sama … i should not upset to you ", Bell

"It's okay … i understand your circumstance Bell-kun , No need to apologize anymore . it's not even your fault . i'm also at fault because didn't telling you the reason . But if i tell , you will running away before i even explain it . ", hestia smile

"No.. as your child .. is my biggest fault to not believe in you . and i shall be punished for this Kami-sama . ", Bell

"no.. Bell.. it's okay… don't need to feel like that. For me you believe me is more than enough ", Hestia

"then.. you leave me no choice Kami-sama .. ",

Chuuuu~

Hestia froze in her place . Bell… Bell just kiss her cheek . Hestia between happy and shocked , she even did not know anymore .

"Thanks for being my goddess Kami-sama . Please look after me more. I love you ( as my goddess ) ", Bell smile .

After that Hestia fainted and Bell Panic voice can be heard in hearth mansion , Make The other member rush to them to only see the Cry panic Bell and Fainted smile Hestia .

.

.

.

please enjoy...

sorry if its bit weird hehehe.

about some Bell status and skill ... yes i change a bit .. dont worry it's not OP abilities and skill . all skill had its toll when using it .


	12. CH 9 : Fox Out Of Control

Today Haruhime got her turn to go shopping for Hestia Familia stock . Actually Haruhime still bit afraid going out alone , But she didn't want being a burden to Bell and anyone . But people treat her nicely , Yet she didn't know is people treat her nice because she is Bell companion .

"ohh.. this first time i see you the one who go shopping , is there anything i can help ? ", ask the seller .

"ahh.. i want to buy some vegetable and some meat . Here the list . ", Haruhime .

"ohh.. let me prepare it for you . please wait a minute . ",

"haik … ", Haruhime

"wow.. you are the Renard from Hestia Familia ",

"she looks cute tho … she really lucky to have a Bell as his companion ",

"hey .. you should not be rude to her. ",

"ahh.. gomenasai.. i'm not really use to crowd . ", Haruhime

"ahh… we are sorry , it's just this first time we meet you . Bell-san always talk much about you with us . So we glad that we can meet you . ",

"_Bell-sama … talk about me ? ",_

"He always say , that you are so kind , cute , dependable and pretty . Bell-san really know how to describe people perfectly ",

"_I never know that Bell-sama talk highly about me to them . ughh… to be called pretty and cute by them is bit much but to hear that from Bell-sama mouth it make me feel so happy ",_

"no..no.. i'm not cute and pretty at all . Bell-sama is just being nice say those thing to me ",haruhime Blush

"you shall not look down yourself , Haruhime-san . Bell-san always told to us to not look down our self . you're actually really cute and pretty . Bell-san is really lucky having you ",

"No.. i'm the lucky one to having Bell-sama with me .",

"I see.. then we will leave you now . hope to seeing you more here . we always welcome you . Bell-san also told about your Circumstance , so please don't think we being nice just because Bell-san told us . We really welcome you ", The netizen smile to Haruhime .

"a..arigatou… i'm so thankful ", Haruhime .

After done shopping , Haruhime walk back to Hearth Mansion . She is happy right now . people begin to accept her . But of course she will need to thanks Bell for this . to have Bell convincing people about her make her realize that Bell really care about her.

"hoo.. look.. guys… a beautiful renard ",

"huh… ", Haruhime

"woa.. look at those body … you shall not walking alone… Renard-san ",

"let us company you or maybe you can come with us to somewhere and have a some fun ",

"s..sorry… but.. please.. kyaa~ ",

"Ora-ora.. no need to feel embarrassed about it . just obey and you will fine ",

Some of the guy already hold one of Haruhime hand and force her to go with them . Haruhime try to release the grip but she too weak .

"Ano… can you please let go My precious Companion ",

"_That's voice …. masaka …. ",_

"you're … ",

"When i'm ask nicely… you better really let her go ",

Dung….!.. Dung….! Bell really pissed off and using his Argonaut dawn skill .

"Bell-sama … ",

"he..he is . the.. Little hero… we better get out of here… ", The other guy run away

"wait you guys.. why you guys run away … cih… like i afraid to this little guy … i'm Level 4 adventure … and i will- gguakkhhhhh ",

Bell suddenly already in front of the guys and giving him a taste of 10 Second Argonaut dawn power . and its successful make the guy thrown away .

"i told you about it before . i'm not merciful when it come to my family . i don't care if you level 4 or higher . This is enough to shut up you stupid attitude and mouth. ", Bell

Haruhime can see how cool Bell when he like this . he even didn't hesitate to attack the guy . she can feel her heart beating faster .

"_Bell-sama kakoeyiii~ to think he suddenly come out and protected me …. ahhhh.. Bell-sama ",_

"daijoubuu haruhime ? ", Bell

"ahh. i'm..i'm … okay Bell-sama … thanks for help me ",

"uhmm.. don't mind it . it's my duty to protect you . I glad i meet you in the right time ", Bell

"Arigatouu Bell-sama … if you didn't come , i didn't know what will happen to me ", Haruhime

"That's why i come to find you ", Bell

"ehhh ? ",

"This morning , Mikoto told me that today is your turn to go shopping . Of course i worried about you . You never go out alone before . ", Bell Concern

"_to think Bell-sama care about me to this extent make me feel so happy . ahh… i wish i can give him a reward … no..no.. this dirty mind … stop taking my mind ",_

**Saved By Bell-sama - Completed.**

"uhmm Thanks for saving me , Bell-sama .", Haruhime

"uhmm.. don't mention it Haruhime . let me help you with the groceries .", Bell

" 't Bell-sama .. it's my job ", Haruhime

"It's okay Haruhime , i cannot see you take many thing like this. i will help you . you already make a good job today . i proud of you ", Bell smile

Haruhime blushing while looking down . Being praised by Bell is the most Achievement for Haruhime.

**Praised by Bell-sama - Completed .**

"Let's go home then . ",

"Haik.. Bell-sama ",

Walking together . Smile together . talk together . That's what this Couple… i mean.. Bell and Haruhime doing . They share same common thing so , they got plenty thing to talk . But for Haruhime it's feel like a date . No one disturb them . No Loli Big Oppai Goddess , No Pallum , No Maid Elf , No Witch Human , No amazon girl and No Sword girl . Only Her and Bell .

"Say Bell-sama Don't you had anything to do today ? ",

"uhmm.. today i take free time to rest . my Body still on recovery . so i don't think i must dive to dungeon today ", Bell

"_and yet you still using your power just to save me , Bell-sama . Your kindness is too big . i really not worthy to being with Bell-sama side._" ,

"I'm sorry for causing a trouble for you Bell-sama . really i'm so useless ",

"Stop saying something like that . You're not the one who cause the trouble but them ( referring to the bandit guy ) . You already do your part really good Haruhime . Please stop blame yourself . ", Bell

"haik.. Bell-sama … ",

"hmm.. we actually walk to this place . wanna a bite of jagamarukun ? ", Bell

"heh ? a bite of jagamarukun ? ",

"come i will buy it for you ", Bell held Haruhime hand.

"_ehh… b..B..Bell-sama held my hand…. i...i.. ",_

**Hand being hold by Bell-sama - Completed .**

Now Bell in the front of jagamarukun stall . He order 2 Jagamarukun . Haruhime in other side can feel her cheek is burning up .

"_it's same as Date ! f..finally my biggest achivement _", Haruhime

**Going a date with Bell-sama - Completed .**

"Here, Haruhime … one for you… i pick for you the best flavor ", Bell

"A..arigatou Bell-sama … but it's okay for me to accept something like this from you Bell sama ? ",

"Of course . it's my treat . and don't say something like that . it's feel like i become a bad captain for some reason ",

"Gomen.. i don't mean that's way . ", Haruhime

"let's eat it .. ",

Both Bell and Haruhime eat the jagamarukun together . Haruhime can feel her cheek still hot . She actually eat something together with Bell . and they distance also so close . Like a couple .

"Do you want taste mine , Haruhime ? ",

"ehhh?! ",

"you know when you eat Jagamarukun , you cannot only eat one flavor . you must try more flavor . Mine actually is different flavor than your . so you must try mine also ", Bell

"_Eat Bell-sama jagamarukun ?! wait.. thi..this is the biggest Achievement … Indirect kiss …wait.. Why Bell-sama didn't aware of it ..._ ", Haruhime

"hmm.. you don't want ? ", Bell

"ohh.O..O-Of course Bell-sama … t..this your advice.. t..tho… i will of course try it .. he..he.. he ", Haruhime

Slowly but sure Haruhime begin take a bite from Bell Jagamarukun . after Haruhime take a bite , she can feel his cheek burning red . Bell actually a bit concern .

"shimata.. it's too spicy ? i got the Spicy flavor one ",

"N..No.. i..it's okay… it just this been long time i eat spicy thing Bell-sama .. please don't worry ", Haruhime.

"_Finally...finally…. i got my indirect kiss…. i can die in peace now … How i hope i can get the real kiss tho "_ Haruhime tail swaying in happiness .

**Indirect Kiss with Bell-sama - Competed .**

Haruhime can feel happiness in her heart . She never been this happy in her life . they already arrive to Hearth Mansion . Of course Bell being Bell he keep helping Haruhime to bring the groceries.

"ehh… Bell-dono .. welcome back ", Mikoto

"Ahh.. Mikoto .. Yeah… i also manage to get Haruhime safe .", Bell

"Thanks for so caring about Haruhime , Bell-dono . To think you actually go find Haruhime make me so happy about it . Sasuga Bell-dono is a gentleman .", Mikoto

"M-M-Mikoto-san .. n.. no need to praise me like that . it's normal for captain protect his companion ", Bell.

and with that Bell leave them two . Mikoto look at Haruhime while giving a sly smile .

"You must so enjoy the walk with Bell-dono ", Mikoto

"uhmm… ", Haruhime just nod while blushing .

"so.. what achievement have you get ? ",

"Ughh.. Stop teasing me , Mikoto-chan",

.

.

.

.

Bell sleeping peaceful . To be honest , he is bit tired after using skill against level 4 Adventure . but for some reason , he feel heavy around his bottom area . being curious , He slowly Open his eyes and…

"uhmm.. H-H-H-Haruhime-san… w..w..what are you doing in my room ? ",

"this...this. just a Repay for saving me Bell-sama … i will give you service ",

"CH-Cho..Chotto matte.. Haruhime-san .. n..nno need me.. i-i-i'm fine with it ", Bell

Haruhime who still Blushed begin climb slowly to Bell Body . "Ahh.. Bell-sama body is really good. i can feel it ",

Haruhime begin touch each inch of Bell body . Her Tail even swaying so hard that she really out of control already .

"_Okay..this begin out of control ",_ Bell

Bell try to move but for some reason Haruhime is strong . ", Wait… Haruhime-san .. this is wrong… ",

"Bell-sama .. I don't know if it's my first time or not but hope you can satisfy with my body , Bell-sama ",

"Haruhime-san… please stop … ", Bell

"I.. can..cannot Bell-sama … i already feel too aroused when touch your body , Bell-sama… ", Haruhime begin to take of her shirt .

"Haruhime…. please… this is wrong… ", Scared rabbit

Haruhime face now close to Bell . "Let me have a taste of your lips Bell-sama ", Haruhime

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ",

Bell suddenly open his eyes as he wake up . He breath so heavily .

"Bell-sama .. what happened ? ", Haruhime

"H.H.H..Haruhime… it's dream… it's dream…. Yokata … ",

"Bell-sama … what happen.. ? did you feel sick …? ",

Grepppppp

Suddenly Bell hug Haruhime . Of Course Haruhime become hot . This is more than she can handle . She just being hugged by Bell , The Man that she love .

"Yokata.. it's just a dream… i thought i gonna do something dirty with you Haruhime ", Bell

"ehh.. d.d..dirty ? Bell-sama . and me … do- ",

"iyaiyaiyaiya .. .forget what i say … i'm just glad that i'm not doing anything bad to you ", Bell

"you having a nightmare Bell-sama ? you should rest more . i will take something to eat . ", Haruhime

"ahh arigatou Haruhime-san .. sorry for the commotion ", Bell

"iye.. it's my job to look after you Bell-sama . i will take my leave ", Haruhime

After Haruhime leave , Bell giving a long sigh and laying on the bed . He glad this only dream but why he feel it's so real .

"At least I'm not doing anything bad to Haruhime or i cannot forgive myself ",

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruhime still in front of Bell room. She smile and blushing right now .

"To think Bell-sama would having mind down because my Service , i shall more aware from now on ", Haruhime tail swaying around .

"in the end … i failed to give my service to Bell-sama … but .. i get something more important ",

Haruhime still smile and begin to walk away while trying to get something to Bell eat. She remember how she had been hugged gently by Bell and how Bell really relieve that He didn't do that thing to her .

"Yapparii Bell-sama is Gentleman ..",

"The most gentleman that i really Respect ",

Haruhime smile cutely . "Bell-sama … I really Love you ",

**Give Service to Bell-sama - Failed**

**Getting hugged by Bell-sama - Completed. **

.

.

.

I know this is lame .. but happy reading .

it's bit hard write about Haruhime and Bell story that i need think many plot that possible can happen .


	13. CH 10 : Unexpected Event Bell vs Bete

"GRAAAAHHHHH~ "

*Slash*

"Grughhhh…"

"Sugoi Bell-sama" Lily

"Bell, you're way too strong!" Welf

"Bell-dono is a level 5 adventurer, it's normal for him be this strong at such a level" Mikoto

"I know.. but I never thought that the difference would be this big. Last time I could still see Bell's movement when he was still a level 4. Now he's too fast for my eyes" Welf

"It's because of 'Hermes Event' last week. I kept running non-stop for 2 hours and my agility is already at F rank because of that" Bell

"Really? It's not fair, Bell. At this rate, we will never catch up to you" Welf

"Bell-dono, could you please grow slower…?" Mikoto

"I wish I could grow slower Mikoto." Bell sweatdropped.

"But that's what makes Bell-dono so great." Mikoto had a blush on her face while smiling at Bell.

"Even though I am already a level 5, I still need you guys. I like going into the dungeon with companions, it's more fun than going solo" Bell

"He is Bell after all." Welf smiled

"Let's continue." Lili

Bell and his party are actually in Rivira now on Floor 18. They are a bit lucky because they didn't encounter the Goliath this time. Even if Bell can defeat it with his current level, he would rather not meet one because he always worries about his party more.

"We'll set camp here before we continue to the next floor. Lili, buy some potions from Rivira with Welf. Me and Mikoto will make a camp here. Lili,Welf be safe." Bell

"Haikkk, captain…" Welf and Lily

"Mikoto. let's build the camp" Bell smiled at her

"Haik.. .. Bell-dono." She smiled back

Mikoto actually feels a bit nervous. This is the first time she is to be alone with her Captain.

"_To think I would be nervous around Bell-dono. There must be something wrong with me."_

"Mikoto-san.. can you bring me the hammer?" Bell

"HAIKK~! BELL-DONO!"

"Eeek!?" Bell was surprised at the sudden raise in volume "Why are you so worked up, Mikoto-san?" Bell

"I..i.i-i..it's just this is the first time I'm being alone with Bell-dono" Mikoto Blush a bit.

"Ehh? really? hmm… shall i spend more time with you, Mikoto-san?" The innocent yet smooth Bell is back.

"Eh...w..w..what are you talking about.. i.. i.. i already have..t...takemikazuchi-sama" Mikoto mumbled the last part.

"Why you flustered in first place" Bell

"What I mean is for us to maybe talk more with each other, to you know, deepen our friendship" Bell smiled innocently

"_Of Course Bell-dono will say that. Why do I keep misleading things? Is this how Haruhime and the other girl feel when with Bell-dono?"_

"Okay Mikoto, I will try to search for a pond for us to take a bath. Could you guard this place while I'm gone" Bell

"Haik... Bell-dono." Mikoto

With that, Bell was heading out to search for a lake. With his new skill, His awareness becomes more sharp. He even can sense if someone spies on them with limited range.

"Hmmm.. I remember there is supposed to be a pond somewhere around here" Bell

Bell kept searching alone. If he is not mistaken, there are some nearby pond here. The reason he knows that is because the last time he and Hermes accidentally peeped the girls bathing. To think he remembers the place because of that, make him feel guilty again.

"Finally, I found the pond… Mikoto and Lili can take a bath here" Smile Bell

"Ehh.. Argonaut-kun…"

"Eeeepppppp!"

Bell thinks he must have had a hallucination. It's Tiona's voice. No.. it's really impossible for them to be in this place like this. At least let's hope that they just came here for bath and still with their clothes on. He tries to take a peek but it becomes worse because what he sees is a paradise. He immediately closed his eyes.

"S-s-sumi-sumimashennnnn! I really didn't know you guys also bathing here."

"Ko-Kono Humannnn! you're the worst!"

Bell sweatdropped. "I'm really sorry… I really don't have any intention of peeking on you guys. I didn't even know you guys were here" Bell said, who still had his eyes closed using his hands.

"_Why does Bell close his eyes.. is my body really that bad?"_ Airhead Ais has arrived!.

"I..i..i..i will leave…" Bell ran away again.

"Waittt! i will kill you kono hu-upffff."

Tione closed Lefiya's mouth. "Let him be, Lefiya. it's not his fault anyways. He even closed his eyes after he spotted us"

"Why do you believe in that human?" Pout Lefiya

"Because he will never do something like that, You know him better right? don't act like you don't know a thing about him" Tione.

"_Tione-san is right, it's just I'm so frustrated after hearing he leveled up and is gonna catch up to Ais. I feel like a loser."_ Lefiya

"He must be searching for a place for his companions to bathe. He is indeed a good Captain" Tione

"You mean Argonaut-kun is also on an expedition?" Tiona

"I don't really know, But i think that's the only reason for him to come here. Even if it's not his motive, he also cannot be blamed . Who would know we were taking a bath out here?" Tione

"I….want…to...meet…Bell…" Ais

"Same here..i want to meet him…" Tiona smile

"I want… to… ask...why did he close his eyes .. and didn't look at me…" Ais pouted

"... Really?" Tione.

.

.

Bell is already back to camp. Welf, Lili and Mikoto were already waiting for him. Bell was still blushing, and he was also still feeling guilty for landing in the same incident even if that's not his fault. Mikoto and Lili who look at Bell blushing begin curious.

"Bell-sama, what happened to you?" Lili.

"A.a..a..i.. ...y..you g..guys can take a bath in that pond over there. I a-a-al-already check .. i-i-ii-it's safe .. i..-..i.i. i will.. t..take a..rest" Bell.

"_Yup something happened"_ Welf, Lili and Mikoto.

"Just let him rest… Welf-sama, take care of Bell-sama . We will take a bath first." Lili

"Okay then.. you two take care." Welf..

"Haik."

With Mikoto and Lili going to bathe, Welf decides to check on some material that they found when they slew the monsters. He is thinking of making a new weapon for Bell. After all, his hakugen needs to improve. With Bell level, he also needs a better quality weapon to help him adjust to his strength or he will break the weapon.

"Ohh.. so you guys are also here?"

"Hmm ? Finn-san?"

"Ahh~ gomen if I suddenly arrive like that. I coincidentally passed by and saw your tent" Finn.

"Ahh.. it's okay Finn-san. do you want to meet Bell ?"

"If I can meet him, I would be glad.. but i cannot see him around" Finn.

"Bell resting in the tent . For some reason, after he returned to look for a place to bathe, his face was suddenly red. We asked him about it but he just said he is fine"

"_Masaka… for what I remember Tione told me they were gonna take a bath in a nearby pond too. Maybe Bell accidentally met them. Hmm… I feel bad for him because he keeps getting into these situations"_ Finn.

"Then.. let him know that I came to find him. Today we were just about to dive for the lower floors so I think if you guys can come with us and combine forces, the lower floors won't stand a chance. Don't worry about safety we actually don't let level 2 adventure to dive lower floor.." Finn.

"Of course, we will be so honoured if the Captain of the Loki familia asks us to join. I will let Bell know and tell your message to him."

"Arigataou… oh yeah… also if you guys want, you could also join us for dinner. After all, many from Loki Familia admire Bell Cranel as their role model." Finn.

"Alright, Finn-san... I will give the word to Bell after he wakes up." Welf gave a Bow.

"Then.. I will wait for him. Our camps just beside each other so you guys are in no need to rush" Finn

"Haik.."

"I shall take my leave now." Finn walked away.

"To think Finn-san will ask us to join their expedition. Isn't he aware that his goddess actually has a bad term with our goddess?" Welf.

"Ughh.. Welf, what happened? I swear I just heard Finn-san's voice" Bell who just got out of the tent.

"Uhh Bell.. actually Finn-san just came to meet you" Welf.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you call me?" Bell.

"You say you need a rest, so i cannot afford you being tired to much"

"Arigatouuu Welf… so what did Finn-san tell you?"

Welf relayed Finn's message to Bell. Bell was thinking about the Offer. He actually wants to join the Expedition with them, and that would mean that he can meet Ais too. But he cannot be selfish and must ask everyone for their opinions. After all, he treasures his family more than his selfish desire.

"We're gonna talk about it when Mikoto and Lily get back, for now we need to take a bath too. There is a nearby pond that seems nice for us to take a bath in" Bell.

"You can go first Bell, I still need to look at these materials a bit. I will go after you're back" Welf.

"Okay.."

"So Finn-sama came and told us to join their Expedition to the Lower floors?" Lili.

"It's really okay that we join the Expedition?" Mikoto.

"If Finn-san asks us personally, I think it's okay" Welf.

"So what do you guys think?" Bell.

"I personally don't mind it much Bell-sama. I think this will be a good experience for us too. Bell-sama must be worried that we might reject it" Lili.

"Uhmm you know, I just don't want to be selfish. So I decided to ask all of you first" Bell.

"Bell-dono, You're our Captain. So if you agree to join, we will also be okay with that." Mikoto.

"Even if I'm your captain, I cannot just agree to something like that. I will think more about your guy's opinion than mine." Bell.

"That's what makes you Bell Cranel after all" Welf.

"Yes, Bell-dono is too kind. You should just accept the proposal. After all, it's also beneficial to our growth Bell-dono" Mikoto.

"Okay Bell-sama, You already heard our opinion right? You shall know the answer right?" Lili smiled.

Bell Just give a smile. "Yeah… we're gonna join their expedition."

With that Bell and his party heads to the Loki Familia camp. The arrival of Bell is welcomed by Loki Familia members but yeah.. There were more girls that swarmed to him while Lili was pouting, Welf just smirked and Mikoto sweatdropped.

"So you already decided, Bell Cranel?" Finn.

"Ahh.. Konbawa Finn-san… yeah.. we decide to tag along with your Expedition this time. I Hope our party won't slow you up" Bell.

Finn smiles. "I doubt that you will slow us. As you can see, we are actually a bit short on people because Hephaestus Familia cannot come with us this time. So when I saw your camp here, I decided to ask you guys. I'm sorry if it looks like you guys are a last option." Finn gives an apologetic look.

"No..it's okay… even if you don't ask us, we would still have to dive to the lower floor." Bell.

"Your party is well balanced with you already at level 5" Finn.

"But even though I am already level 5, I also can not dive lower than we can with this amount of people. So with joining your expedition, these three might have a bit of experience about the lower floors" Bell.

"It's logical. As Captain, you really do well directing them" Finn.

"Ahh… it's Argonaut-kun!" Tiona.

"Bell… you.. came…." Ais.

"Ohh.. Ais-san.. Tiona-san.. we will work together this time with my party. Please take good care of us" Bell.

"Ehhhhhhhhh! Argonaut-kun will go with us too?"

"Bell..go..with..us in Expedition. That means I can be together with him." Ais mumble softly.

"You guys should watch your manners around Bell. He has come with us to explore, not some kind of date" Riveria.

"Booo! you can say that because you already go to a date with Argonaut-kun"

"Wh-wa-hww-whattt! that human..w..w..went on a date with Riveria-sama" Lefiya.

"Th..t..that human...we must punish that human, Lefiya-san." Alicia.

"Stop you two.. it's my request to go on date with him. you two no need to worked up" Riveria

"But Riveria-sama.. That human is the worst… he..he just watched us as we were bathing just now" Lefiya.

"Ehhhhh! But I really didn't know you guys were there" Bell paniced.

"Lefiya I already told you that Bell didn't even try to peek on us. You should stop accusing him like that" Tione.

"Ahh...about that.. Bell… Why do you keep closing your eyes? you even didn't look at me when i'm bathing" Ais.

"Seriously Ais-san, that question didn't help at all" Bell.

Finn just sweat drops "Okay, could you all please stop this, you guys are just making Bell Cranel feel uneasy. We should treat him well because he is our key to dive into the lower floors"

"Yeah.. after all, we already saw his strength last time on floor 10. He is not an adventure that you guys can look down on anymore" Gareth.

"Hmmph… I will never acknowledge that damn tomato boy. he is still a weaker than me" Bete.

Riveria glare at the werewolf. "At least stay silent instead of badmouthing our guest!"

"Ya don't tell me what i'm gonna say. I'm free to say anything I want to say" Bete

Bell sweat drops. "_He still doesn't notice that I'm hurt by his words_"

"As usual, harsh and bad temper" Lili.

"Lili-dono, he might hear you" Mikoto.

"He heard it already. Werewolf's have a high sense of smell and hearing anyways" Lili.

"What ya say little stupid prump? Just because you were welcomed by our expedition doesn't mean you can talk about me like that" Bete.

Tiona and Tione. "Okay.. you should stop and get back to your tent"

"Let me go you stupid amazons" Bete.

"Lili.. you should not say such a thing to Bete-san" Bell.

"I just cannot stand people who look down on you Bell-sama. You did not deserve to be called a tomato boy." Lili sulk.

"Arigatou Lili… but it's okay for people to talk ill about me as long as it's me who is being talked about" Bell smiles.

"Hah… Bell-sama kindness is too troublesome sometime" Lili smiled.

"It's just how your captain acts, Lili"

Ais who pout. "Ughhhh…"

"Ehh.. nani.. ais-san?"

"Bell..is..cheating again…" Ais pout.

"Ehh?"

Bell and his party had a feast with Loki Familia. Welf was talking with some members of Loki Familia. Lili and Mikoto were talking with Anakitty and Raul, and Bell was being surrounded by Riveria, Ais-san and Tiona.

"Ano.. what are you doing Ais-san, Tiona-san, Riveria-san?" Bell.

"That's rude you know. Don't you like us being here?" Riveria

"No..no.. it's just.. I can sense many men glaring at me right now, and it makes me a bit uncomfortable" Bell sweatdropped.

"Just let them be Argonaut-kun… Tomorrow will be exciting.. I can slay monsters with you!" Tiona.

"No.. Bell.. will go with me in the front line.." Ais pouted.

"Ehh… let me go with Argonaut-kun.. Ais.."

"Behave you two."

***Smack!***

Tiona and Ais. "Ouchh"

"Hehehe…" Bell sweatdropped.

"By the way, how deep are you guys gonna dive this time?" Bell.

"The last time we arrived to Floor 59" Riveria.

"Woah.. that's deep"

Riveria give a nod. "Yeah but we forced to go back to surface because our encounter with the Demi Spirit"

"Demi spirit?" Bell.

"Yeahh… you can say it's a monster that had an ability to chant powerful magic. At least around the level 5 magic area or higher if I didn't mistake it" Riveria.

"A Monster that chants magic?!" shock Bell.

"Yeah … she was chanting at an unbelievable speed. We almost lost that time" Riveria.

"And that's when Finn began his 'braver' speech again" Tiona

"As expected, Finn-san. He is called Braver for nothing." Bell.

Riveria then smiled. "His speech was about your heroic thing you did with the Minotaur last time"

"ehh ? Me ? But how could I help you guys down there?" Bell.

"You may not know but because of your fight with Minotaur that day, all of them got extremely fired up to have their own adventure" Riveria.

"But all I did was just defeat a single Minotaur that day. This is not something special. I even ended up in mind zero because of that" Bell.

"You may see it as just a simple task. But for level 1 to beat level 2 Monster is still impossible in everyone else's book. Don't forget that Minotaur is the most aggressive one. and the one you met last time was not a normal level 2 but most likely an advanced level 2 monster and nearly reaching into the level level 3 range" Riveria.

"_I don't know if I really encountered the strong one. That's right.. After looking at it, the Minotaur seemed a bit different. He also had a sword"_

"But Argonaut-kun.. your scenario about fighting the Minotaur really reminds me of the Hero story Argonaut. So that's why I called you that. I think you look like him too" Tiona.

"hahaha.. it's impossible. Argonaut is a hero who does his adventure and saves a princess. To be compared by Argonaut as equal is impossible" Bell.

Suddenly…

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"_**GROAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"_**They're equally matched… My brother and Minotaur .. they're the same!"**_

"_**How is this possible?! The Minotaur is so Powerful and **_"_**he" has no talent for fighting!"**_

"ughhh" Bell.

"Bell… y..you are okay?"

"Ahh… i'm okay.. just… having a little headache" Bell.

"_What was that … why i suddenly flashed a Battle between me and Arterius"_ Bell.

"You need to rest, Argonaut-kun."Tiona.

"I'm okay.. hahaha."

Bete who looks at them from far only can hold his jealousy to Bell who is getting Ais' attention.

"Cih.. I don't understand why Ais so attached with that tomato boy" Bete.

"Just say that you're jealous because he caught Ais attention . you already lost to Bell-san" Tione

"Me?! Lose to that Tomato boy!? it's so funny.. just because he is already level 5 doesn't mean he is stronger than me" Bete

"Yeah..yeahh….at least he is the one who slayed Udaeus last time. You already acknowledged him last time" Tione.

"He just got lucky that time. it was also that we helped him. If we didn't then there would be no way he would win" Bete.

"Yeah..yeah… whatever" Tione smirk.

"But you know Bete, he is strong if he can single handingly hold back Udaeus until we arrived at his position. He must have at least already fought Udaeus for at least 30 Minutes" Finn suddenly jumped in.

"Not you too Finn. Also why did you ask him to join our expedition anyways. We can do it by ourselves actually. Why did you need to ask help from weaklings like them? " Bete.

"I know how you hate them but Bete he is a level 5, a freaking level 5. He is not a tomato Boy anymore. He is the force that must be reckoned with. I will be blunt, I think if I had a duel with him, We would be equally match" Finn said seriously.

"Bullshit! You? Equal to that shrimp? you must be kidding"

"You are beginning to look like Loki now." Finn sweat drops.

"heh.. I can defeat him easily. I'm level 6 advanced. I hear about his white stuff skill, but it's not help him much" Bete.

"You shall remember Bete, Bell was still level 4 when he fought that Abnormal Udaeus that was already level 6." Finn.

"Okay.. how about this…. If he can win a duel with me.. I will not complain about him again. But if I win, you must withdraw your proposal about them going on an expedition with us" Bete.

"hmm.. it's not a bad idea." Finn.

"Captain!" Tione

"It's okay Tione.. even if we withdraw the proposal we can still head back to the surface since we would be unable to dive to deeper floors" Finn

"Okay Bete… you had your way but remember your deal" Finn.

Bete gives a Sly smirk. "Of course.. I will never lose to a shrimp like him"

"_He begins to really look like Loki" _Finn sweat drops.

.

.

"Finn! what is the meaning of this!" Riveria who barged in.

Finn just smile. "it's okay. let him do it, Riveria"

"But even Bell is level 5, To fight with Bete who already advanced level 6 is still impossible!"

"Riveria, You should also not underestimate Bell Cranels power. He is the boy who was capable of holding back Udaeus when he was still a level 4" Finn

"ughh.."

"You're starting to worry about him. Why the change of heart" Finn sweatdropped

"I just didn't want him to end up hurt because of our members. He is also our guest. I see this as bad manner for us as host" Riveria

Finn shook his head. "And you still are not honest about how you are really fond of that boy"

"uhmmm" Riveria blush a bit.

In The Loki Familia camp.

"w..what… duel? but why?" Bell

"Because I wanna see if you worth enough to come with us" Bete

"Hey.. if you guys didn't accept us, just say so. We can decline the offer tho" Lili who already lost it .

"Lili stop it" Bell

"Shut up you little Prump.. you just a mere level 2. i bet you even cannot protect yourself" Bete.

"That's harsh!" Mikoto.

"Shut up" Bete.

"Bete.. you're too rude this time. She is just a supporter from the Hestia Familia." Tiona.

"That's what i say. People like them are not worth being with us!" Bete.

"ughh…" Lili.

"Bete!" Ais.

"Ais you should not meddle yourself with them. You're our pride in Loki Familia. A Sword Princess. You shall not make yourself low with some low Familia like them" Bete.

This time Bell the one who snapped hard.

"Bete-san! I really respect you as a First-class adventurer. I do admit that you're stronger than me. But for you to talk ill about my Familia… I really cannot accept that" Bell.

"Okay.. I accept your duel Bete-san. Whether I win or lose… I will withdraw the offer Finn-san told us" Bell.

And this time Riveria, Ais, Tiona even Finn was shocked.

"_Shit.. Bete is too much this time. I only accept you to duel with him not for insulting his familia. Of course anyone would be mad even if it's me. I would also be consumed with rage."_ Finn

"Finn.. you should stop this!" Riveria

Finn facepalmed. "I'm Afraid I cannot Riveria. Bell already accept the duel and Bete wouldn't back off either"

Bell and Bete face off as they begin to duel. They can hear a cheer from the other members. Some of them mock Bell because he is too cocky but some of them defend Bell because of Bete's insult. Bell begins to take a breath. He needs to calm his mind. He will not be consumed by anger. In the past he already heard many things about people talking about his familia.

**(Open song Eiyuu Ganbou for the feels** )

"_Keep calm Bell. it's not the first time your Familia gets insulted. I will win this. Not because I want to look cool or anything. But to prove to Bete-san that My Familia is growing. My Familia is not like he says. I__**, BELL CRANEL A CAPTAIN OF HESTIA FAMILIA , WILL MAKE MY GODDESS PROUD.**_"

With that thought Bell Argonaut Dawn active. People who look at Bell begin swarmed by white particles only to be amazed. The Grand bell begins ringing loudly as Bell's desire gives him power. It's not about him winning. it's about a proof that his familia is not a lowly familia.

"Cih… gyahhhhhh!" Bete begins his attack.

"It's fast!" Mikoto.

"Bell…" Welf.

But Bell succeeded to avoid Bete's kick, and quickly counter Bete's attack. Of Course Bete managed to dodge it. But what makes him shocked is Bell continues his attack pace with unbelievable speed.

"What?! ughhhh." Bete still managed to block the punch.

"Wh..what is that?" Tiona

"He..he... is faster than bete...impossible" Tione

With that.. Bete begins to get consumed with anger and starts to launch his attacks again. He even used his skill to match Bell speed. But Bell doesn't seem slower. As the battle keeps progressing, Bell keeps getting faster.

"_how… can.. this happen …."_

Bell still dodged Bete's attacks and at the same time he kept Counter attacking Bete. Many of the people who were seeing the battle were amazed at how a level 5 can match the advanced level 6.

"ughhh… you little brat! Take this!"

Bete launched 5 fast attacks on Bell.

"It's too fast …" Welf

"Bell-dono!" Mikoto, who looks at his Captain, begins to worry .

Bell only successfully dodged 3 attacks and he took 2 hits, making him knocked back a bit, but Bell not stopping. Even when he took the hit, he immediately moved forward, faster than before as the Grand Bell was ringing louder.

"So Beautiful" Tiona

"The Grand Bell was loud.. but the Rhythm's so beautiful" Ais

"So this is what they say about the battle … " Anakitty

"He.. really ..match Bete speed and term of power… What is this power he has?" Raul

"_Even I cannot stop being amazed how Bell keeps fighting. He is really too amazing. To amaze me 3 times as Braver, I should announce that now you're my worthy Rival Bell Cranel"_ Finn smiles.

Bell focused as he kept attacking and defending. Gareth and Riveria are very surprised to see Bell giving it all to this fight. The Fight that he put on is not about who is stronger. But he put his pride as the captain of the Hestia Familia.

"_Soo..this...this is the power of Bell Cranel…. this is really outclassing me"_ Lefiya

Bete who begins to struggle, starts to get hit by Bell, although he still can block it. But it makes Bete more irritated than before.

Bete "_Why? why? Each second passed, he's getting faster, stronger, brighter. Why?!"_

"The one who fights to protect what he believes in is always stronger than the one who fights for his pride. Bell Cranel always did the same thing. He always fights for his friends sake, His companions sake, his Familias sake and His Goddess' sake. I hate to admit it, but Bete… your chance to win against opponent like him is almost 10% even if you're a bit stronger than him" Finn

The battle continued for 20 minutes. Although Bell can match his speed with the werewolf, he begins to reach his limit. This Argonaut Dawn skill really takes a huge toll on the user. But he cannot stop. After all what that werewolf said about his friends and Familia. He cannot stop.

"_I will use everything i can to win this match. and i will protect My Familia name. More… more… i need more power… i can do this.. For Welf, Lili and Mikoto... For KAMI-SAMAA!"_

Bell begins to charge at Bete. Bete is also getting desperate and begins using his Hati skill and absorbs some wind to make an elemental attack.

"Bete!" Riveria

"He's using **HATI! **That's dangerous! Stop that Bete! You're going to kill Bell Cranel like that" Finn

But Bete ignores it and begins to charge at Bell. Bete also bet everything he had on his last attack as he was already at his limit.

"Take this Tomato Boy.. with this… you're over!" Bete began to launch his attack.

"No! bell-sama!" Lily.

"I must ...huh ?" Ais.

Ais stopped when Bell suddenly disappeared from sight.

"w-wh-what?" Bete who also see the Rabbit disappear from sight can be shocked .

"HRAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH…. **ARGONAUT FATE**….._( Yes the new technique that Bell invested. As he focuses his charged Argonaut at his hand and his leg to enchant both is Speed and power. With this Bell Speed will increase 5 times and his Power 2 times. but Of course this power had a side effect which made his body will numb for some minutes before he can attack again. )"_

With this.. Bete receives Bell's attack on his face which successfully knocks him out. The shockwave was large enough to make the ground shake. People who saw that Bete lost to Bell Cranel could only be shocked.

Bell Panted heavily as he tried hard to stand up. "I… Win… " But after that Bell spit out blood from his mouth and ended up fainting.

"Bell-sama!" Lily and Mikoto quickly go to Bell who fainted.

"QUICKLY TREAT BELL CRANEL FIRST… ANAKITTY TAKE BETE TOO!"Finn

"Bell.. no… Bell" Ais who begin to tear up

Riveria, who checked Bell, began to worry also.

"He overused his power and ended up damaging his inner organs. I will try to heal him." Riveria

"Captain!" Tione

"Yes.. this is my fault.."

"I know… and you should be Captain. This is not me hating you.. but i am a bit disappointed that you let this happen." Tione

Finn gave a big sigh. "This is the first time Tione talks like that. and I agree, I should have stopped them, and yet I keep being amazed at how Bell fought Bete."

Gareth "You shouldn't blame yourself too much. After all this is Bete's fault in the first place for insulting that kid's Familia. It's the same as him insulting that kid's Family. You should understand that right, Finn ?"

Finn "Yeah.. and i should apologize for this matter. For now… we cancel our expedition and put Bell Cranel's recovery on priority."

Suddenly Lily barged in.

"You! Why are you just standing and not doing anything!" Lili grabs Finn's collar.

"Oii little prum sto-"

Gareth stops talking as Finn extends his hand as a sign to not to interfere.

"Why?! why?! Bell-sama could have died if he didn't have that skill. Why?! Why did you let that's stupid werewolf use that dangerous skill on Bell Sama!" as Lili begins to tear up.

"You're a captain of Loki Familia yet you let this happen!. You call yourself a Captain! Don't make me laugh!"

Finn only can silent this time.

"Answer me you god dammit!" Lili.

"I'm sorry" Finn looked at Lili.

"You should be! or I will never Forgive you!" Lili went out again with rage in her heart.

"Finn…"

"Gareth.. please leave me alone" Finn looked down

This is the first time Gareth sees Finn like this. To think this duel ended like this. Gareth obeys his captain order and begins to leave Finn alone. After that Finn sat in his chair while looking up.

"This time i really messed up. I Promise as a Pallum I will take responsibility for all of this." Finn

.

.

.

_**This time it's a bit long … and yeah….this is not a comedy.. a little comedy.. but more too serious at then end .**_

_**I will be inactive for 3 days because of me working in another city, so I cannot write a story…**_

_**I get many opinions that I keep using romanized japanese words… I'm sorry for the annoying thing and I will try to reduce it. Also this is an anime story after all. so I cannot stop using some romanized japanese words but I can at least reduce it.**_

_**So enjoy the story.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn who still cannot sleep after what happened, still felt guilty. He will apologize to all his members as well as to the Hestia familia. But him apologizing to Bell Cranel is the important thing.

"Still cannot sleep?"

"You're…"

"I know you still think this is your fault, but it's not. It's Bete's"

"This is not his fault in the first place. I would also do the same if I got that harsh treatment from Bete" Finn

"Yeah.. Bell is really a nice kid. A good captain who really thinks about his surroundings more than himself. I sometimes really worry about him being like that."

Finn only can smile at what this man says about Bell.

"Ahh..and I heard it from Gareth-san that Lily caused trouble for you. I will apologize on her behalf. She should not be harsh to you."

"No… Welf-san. She did the right thing. If I was in the same situation, I bet Tione would also do the same. I even agree with what she says about me. I am not a good captain. I was just standing still and didn't do anything to stop the fight. Ais even began to stop them with Riveria and here I was, only standing and being amazed about the fight instead of thinking about their safety" Finn.

"You should not say things like that. Bell will say the same if he were here. You're a Warrior, It's normal for you to be amazed by others fights like that. I admit the fight was a really good one, despite the injury caused to Bell. People in your familia has begun to acknowledge him and talk about how cool he was while fighting Bete." Welf.

"Yeah... he is indeed cool and I am beginning to lose to him.. hahaha…" Finn laughed a bit.

"About Bell, you don't need to worry. Bell is not the type of person who holds a grudge on someone. He will surely just be Bell who refuses your apology because he will blame himself instead. He may still dislike that wolf for what he say about our familia though" Welf

"It's okay. He cannot be blamed if he hates Bete for this. But still, I'm sorry for the commotion that our member did today." Finn.

"If you're really sorry, take this as your responsibility to make things go back to normal. But if it's Bell, I can say you're lucky. Because Bell easily forgives people, but I hope this thing will never happen again. I don't want Bell to be hurt anymore. He has already done so much for us and yet he never thinks it as a burden, but as a responsibility as our captain." Welf

"I promise … I will never let this thing happen again." Finn

"Thanks .. Captain of Loki Familia . You better sleep now.. Your brain also needs rest" Welf.

"Yeah.. thanks for the talk .. it's really helpful." Finn.

"Bell always does the same to me if I have a problem. I'm also a Vice Captain of the Hestia Familia. I only help you to deepen our bond as adventure. Nothing personal" Welf leave Finn.

"_And yet… I am a bit relieved after hearing this thing from you. Really… The Hestia Familia really is a unique familia, and things will be interesting if Loki agrees we work together with them. Hmm I shall write it down for later"_ Finn

.

.

.

Enjoy…


	14. CH 11 : The Braver Decision

"Bell..Bell…" Ais

"He seriously injured." Riveria

"Why.. this must happen to Bell-sama… What he done to you guys to he deserve something like this?" Lili

"Lili-suke stop that…" Welf

"But Welf-sama…. Bell-sama even did not use full power in last attack… he purposely adjust his power so he only knocked him out. And Yet that Stupid Werewolf use his full power at Bell."

Shock planted on their face. To think Bell still thinking his enemies.

"How can you know that he didn't use it full power?"

"Do you ever think Bell-sama Skill that's weak Huh?! The Udaeus already become the true witness of Bell-sama power. He slay him when Bell-sama at Level 4 , How do you think if he use it when he is level 5 ?. i don't want to be rude, That werewolf will die for sure if Bell-sama use it with same amount power when he fight Udaeus.!" Lili snapped at lefiya Question

"I'm sorry for my absurd question." Lefiya

"Lili-suke stop being Rude… Bell will not like it."

"I know Welf-sama.. I Know! it's just it's so depressing me. i really want to hate them all. but Bell-sama will not permit me to hate someone. he will convince me to forgive them. He is so kind that i really want to give him everything. And yet people still hating him." Lili burst in tear.

"Bell-sama is really nice… because of Him, Lili had a life that Lili never thought about. He always being Nice to me. to everyone. always Help anyone who need help even it's monster." Lili

Hearing all Lili rant make all of them only can silent. Not single thing Lili said is wrong. Bell is really kind. To think he adjust his power to make a sure just make Bete knocked out.

"Riveria-san.. please take care our captain. We really sorry for this commotion and hassle. I will take Lily to our Tent to calm her down. Mikoto let's go." Welf

"..." Mikoto look at her Captain. "Haik. Welf-dono… Captain.. please.. be well"

With that Mikoto, Welf and Lili leave Bell at their care. Lili didn't want to leave but seeing Bell like this already almost made her having breakdown mental and Mind down.

"Finn really messed up this time." Riveria

"Riveria, we cannot 100% blame on Finn. This actually Bete fault at first. If only his mouth can say more nice thing, this will never happen" Tione

"Yeah, I know.. Bete shall get a punishment for this …" Riveria.

"That little- i mean Lili-san is really care about Bell isn't it?" Tione

All of them looking at Tione.

"Just before she come here, I see her rant harsh at captain. I want to separate them and kill that Lili-san but what she do is really reasonable. If Captain in same position, i will also do the same. Only… people who really love someone can do something brave like that" Tione

Ais suddenly look down. She supposed to be mad At Finn also. But she hold his anger because she look him as her captain. But hearing Tione statement about Lili, she somehow feel like losing again. She may win Bell heart anytime, but she lose at protecting Bell.

"_To think something like this will depressing me. Bell.."_ Ais

"Let's him rest… just now.. we send our member to get Airmid and Naaza to look at Bell. Also we must keep it secret about Bell condition to Hestia-sama or Hestia-sama will really mad at us" Riveria

"uhmm.. i understand Riveria-sama" Lefiya

"Argonaut-kun.. please… be well…" Tiona go out .

"Bell Cranel… i'm sorry this event happen to you. As high elf i will make a sure to punish Bete in a Appropriate punishment" Riveria walk out.

"You will go well right, Little Hero? i don't want to keep blaming Captain. Even i know he is the one who take the blame but i can guarantee that Captain is kind man" Tione

Lefiya who look at Bell. "I'm still hating you"

Lefiya word make Ais who still there shocked. why Lefiya also hating on him?

"I always work harder. i always try my best to beat you. But you always manage to increase the gap between you and me. And i even cannot chase you anymore. I may say that i always jealous at you. You're so easy to get Ais-san and Riveria-sama attention." Lefiya

"Lefiya…." Ais

"But that's not mean i'm really hate you. Even though i'm being harsh to you, you still help me in some event. Trust me when we work together. To think that i hate to say it, I actually happy for you always come when i'm need help.." Lefiya smile while blushing a bit .

"So… please be well, because i still want to compete with you.. I want to proof that i also will grow stronger than you. So.. You should get up..an...and… w..watch me grow." Lefiya Blushed .

"_why i speak something like that? Not yet Ais-san still there. But.. that's all my honest feeling to this stupid rabbit. I want win over him.. No.. I mean in skill and power._" Lefiya

"Ais-san, i will leave you with Bell Cranel.. He need you now… I'm hate saying this but, He is now already stand equally beside you" Lefiya walk out from the tent.

Ais just watch Lefiya walk out. She also admit that Bell now is grow stronger and he may now equally to her. But for some reason it's not make her depressed again how he grow fast but She actually feel happy. Happy that now he will stand beside her as equally adventure.

"You sure.. grow faster, Bell…" Ais.

"Level 5 only 8 Month when i need at least 3 year to achieve such thing. I should be depressing at your fast grow but I actually feel different. I'm happy that you grow stronger now." Ais smile

"But I'm do realize one thing. the thing that make me feel depressed and Devastated. It's you being like this. You being hurt and Injured. My heart is hurt. it's like all my feeling is messed up when see you like this." Ais begin tear up.

"Please...please...wake up… You say you want to get stronger to able to protect anyone . Your goddess, Your Companion. i'm still not saying something important to you"

Finally Ais tear up and cannot hold back her feeling anymore . Anytime she look at his innocent face who still sleeping , she always have this weird feeling. She keep thinking, Why she feel sad whatever Bell with other girl, and she finally know the answer today.

"Why… why you must keep suffer like this?"

"Bell… I… Love.. You… please.. wake up" Ais

For some reason, Bell finger moved a bit. Ais who notice it shocked at looked at Bell. He still not waking up. But she sure that Bell try to say that he is okay.

Ais Tear up as look at Bell. "You done very well … Thanks, for telling me that you okay"

With this, Ais encourage herself and kiss Bell forehead as she decide to let Bell rest. But Ais didn't know Bell face smiling after she left.

.

.

Loki Familia member bought Airmid and Naaza. Both of them even didn't waste a second and rush to Bell Tent to quickly giving him a treatment. Lili who already calm begin to apologize her behaviour to Loki Familia executive.

"i'm sorry for anything rude i'm says. you guys can hate me if it's make you all feel better."

"Please lift your head, Lili-san. This is not your right to apologize to us after what happen to your captain. We should be the one who shall deeply apologize." Riveria

"We cannot 100% blame this commotion to all of you. Bell-sama already make his mind when do this duel with Bete-san. He already take up the risk at the beginning" Lili

"Then , we will take it as a debt that we shall repay one day" Riveria

"please Riveria-sama, We already okay with this. Don't make this as somet-"

"No.. this is a debt. A debt for not killing that stupid werewolf. More like Bell Cranel sacrifice himself to prevent Bete to get killed or fatal injury. after all he already get the best punishment being beaten by Bell. he may hate Bell because of this but we will make a sure not make much commotion to your captain next time" Riveria.

"if you say like that, i don't think Loki-sama will agree-"

"I will take a responsibility at Loki. So accept this as one of our apologize or maybe prize for beat Bete" Finn

"Finn…" Riveria

"I will not tell you guys to forgive me but as Captain Loki Familia..."

All People Who see Finn do something very impossible can only shocked now. Even Riveria and Ais give a "Impossible" Face. Yes… Finn giving a dogeza in front Of Hestia Familia while apologize.

Finn while Dogeza. "I may throw everything my pride as Captain. But i already think, this is the best way to express my apologize. I'm sorry for not helping Bell Cranel when thing become chaos last night. I'm not deserve forgiveness but i not care about that anymore. I will promise that's this thing will never happen again and i personally will include Hestia Familia as one of my Top priority for joining us in expedition."

The statement of Finn really make all people mind blown. Finn, The Braver.. who know as the most people who keep his pride, Doing a dogeza to average familia and even giving proposal expedition to them.

"Captain.. you don't need to be like that" Another member.

"Yeah... that's not your place to giving a apologize at first place to them."

"I not telling you guys to complain what i'm doing now, keep silent or i will really kick you guys out from this familia. This is my decision. I do it not for myself but to Our Familia pride." All member shiver to Finn word.

Finn really serious about his statement. He not want to think about pride thing anymore. He will also go the path that lead him to mature. and He already got his role model for his path. and it's Bell Cranel.

"Finn…" Riveria

"Please… Captain of Loki Familia… Don't lower your head like this for us. if you want to do it, it's better you do it to our captain than us . We appreciate everything you say to us. and we already forgiven this incident. I'm sorry for saying harsh thing on you, Finn-sama. i'm also apologize for my rudeness" Lili

All of them smile to see this situation. Tione already had a lovestruck in her eyes seeing her Captain more cool than before. All member who there only can accepting their Captain decision. Some of them were happy and proud to their captain, but some of them bit upset.

"To think you guys forgiving me for this incident making me more believe about my decision. I cannot stop express my gratitude for this. I will make a sure that what i'm promised to you guys will fulfilled" Finn

"You should be…" Welf smile at Him.

Suddenly Naaza and Airmid come out from the tent. They face seems giving relieved vibe.

Naaza look at them. "Bell Cranel is okay now."

Airmid explain to them. "Me and Naaza already giving a treatment to Bell Cranel. But what make him become like that? he is nearly broke his legs and arm in same time."

"Long story Airmid-san but.. thanks for helping us. We will-"

"No.. it's okay. i come on my own. this not related to our familia thing. don't think about payment." Airmid

"Please tell us now, why bell become like this?" Naaza

.

.

"To think Bell will injured using his skill" Naaza

"But that's werewolf isn't too much to insult Bell Cranel Familia?" Aimird

"Yeah we know. That's why we apologize to Hestia familia member just now ", Riveria .

"How about Bell current situation, Airmid-sama? you told us that he almost broke his legs and arms" Lili

"Both of his legs and arms is okay now. We still manage to heal the small crack on his bone but he almost broke it not because he using skill but more like he hold the usage of his skill make his body cannot hold the power of his skill and ended injured his inner body." Airmid.

"so.. he really hold back when punch Bete" Riveria

"He must be avoid serious injury to his opponent that he fight on. Typical Bell that always care even to his enemies." Naaza

"Yeah. he will not having these injury if he actually not hold the power. The last time he used it on Udaeus, he did not having a trouble on both of his arms and Legs. he only suffer mind down because he use too much Mana" Airmid.

"that's why i said we on debt of Hestia Familia." Finn

"So you mean, Bell attack actually can kill Bete but Bell risk himself to hold his power and only knocked out him?" Welf

"yes… we already see it right. Bell Cranel skill could Kill that level 6 Udaeus, What do you think if he use it full power at Bete ?" Finn

"it's just like Lili says , you two sure had a same mind." Riveria

"we are the same after all, A Pallum." Finn

"why i'm getting deja vu at this conversation." Lili sweat drop

Naaza and Airmid back to Bell tent to look at his condition. Bete who knocked out already awake. He still feeling dizzy by the Bell attack. But he upset for losing to the Rabbit boy. It's humiliating for him but he already promise. He cannot let his pride take over and must agree what he deal with Finn. Riveria and Finn goes to see the Werewolf.

"I lost to him. Never though in my mind i will really lose to someone like him." Bete.

"and yet you still not acknowledge him, Bete?" Riveria.

"cih…" Bete.

"Bete.. i'm bit disappointed that you lose but i more disappointed that you insult another familia." Finn

"But it's the truth Finn, That little pallum is the one who start to mock me." Bete

"She just telling the truth that you are a bad temper, Bete" Riveria.

"i'm not talking to you old hag." Bete

"Bete i want you to apologize to them." Finn

"Like hell i will do it Finn, i not take a deal about apologize to them." Bete

"Okay, i'm not gonna push you to apologize to them but you stay away from anything if Bell Cranel join our expedition." Finn

"Yeah..yeahh i know… he just lucky that he can knocked me out." Bete

"hmph.. it's more like You're lucky not dead just now." This time Riveria lose her cool .

"what ?!"

"You know, I shall be grateful if Bell Cranel really use his full power on his last attack to making you shut up your mouth forever." Riveria walk out harsh.

"what with her!?" Bete

"Bete, i'm really appreciate if you stop trash talking someone. But I'm not the one who can tell you what do you want to do anyways. so just keep your promise to me." Finn

"_Cihhh~ to think i being scolded by Finn and Riveria like this. i make sure to give a payback to the rabbit boy"_ Bete

Riveria try to calm herself and begin back to the tent to see Bell condition. but when she arrive there she is had a blank expression of what she saw.

"Okay… what meaning of this?" Riveria sweat drop

Ais and Tiona suddenly in Nurse costume . Lili also do the same . but what more surprisingly was Airmid and Naaza also do the same .

"ahh... As Bell Cranel Friend, of course i must take care of him." Naaza

"I think that's my Job because i'm the Dea Saint after all." Airmid

"I want to Nurse Bell." Ais

"I want to take care Argonaut-kun." Tiona

"Ughhh it's should be Lili job. i also want to lov- i mean take care of Bell-sama." Lili

"_are they joking?"_ Riveria

Riveria facepalmed. "You guys will disturb Bell Cranel Recovery for sure"

"I Agree you all must go out and just let me take the Job." Airmid

"heh.. you really a sneaky witch girl. You the one who should out and let me the one take care of Bell . and Since when you begin close to Bell ? ", Naaza

Airmid who blushing just look at other direction quietly. "it's none of your business."

"I will the one take care Bell. He must be want sleep on my lap again."Ais.

"it's not fair Ais, i also want giving Argonaut-kun Lap Pillow ", Tiona

Ais pout to Tiona. "No… you cannot… only me can give Bell Lap Pillow." Ais

Lili only grumble to all of them that make her plan failed.

"All of you go out now."

Hearing Riveria cold and intimidating voice, all of them having a sweat drop and quickly barged out from tent which leave her with Bell.

"Seriously, they never can learn how to serious. Bell Cranel in such condition yet they keep making a hassle on him." Riveria

Riveria begin softly pat Bell Cranel hair. For some reason, Riveria found doing this thing is so comforting and calm her mind. She looked around and suddenly lift Bell Cranel head slowly to her lap.

"_uhmmm… Why i being the one doubt how to do it when i'm the one telling Ais doing in a first place." _Riveria

Riveria cannot help but feel blush when watch Bell sleeping in her laps. Riveria continue what he doing and her mind and heart feel so nice.

"_Maybe this the reason why Ais like giving Bell a lap pillow."_ Riveria.

"_shall i also wear nurse outfits?"_

Riveria blushing having those thought and shook her head. But she did not know that Gareth and Finn actually peeking on her.

"She is Riveria right?" Gareth.

"i know what you mean Gareth , She is really doing it" Finn.

"are not she too old to date a 14 yo kid?" Gareth.

"sssshhhhh lower your voice or she might hear it" Finn.

"i know ...i know but seeing her like that it's make me feel a bit envy" Gareth.

Finn looking at Gareth. "….."

"what? i'm also a man" Gareth.

With that Riveria is the one who taking care Bell, while the other girl still pouting.

.

.

.

.

**Ohayouuu…**

**i come back again.. sorry for late update …**

**Upcoming this story would having a Special Chapter which is not related on this story . it more like One shot or maybe Multiverse thing . **

**but i will keep continue this story hahaha~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhhh.."

"Ohh… you're awake." Riveria

"Uhmm.. Ri-Riveria-san… where i am? are Bete-san is okay?" Bell.

"You should more worry about yourself, Bell Cranel." Riveria.

"No.. i just afraid my power killed him…" Bell.

"_wait…. why Riveria-san so close to me… wait… i think i know this feeling before…"_

"L-L-L-Lap pillow!?" Bell.

Riveria Pout. " Why you so worked out about it? you don't like me giving one?"

"N-N-N-No.. but-but…"

"You should stay still. You still need rest and recovering your body." Riveria

"But Riveria-san…"

"No but… i will take care of you for a while." Riveria smile

"_ughhh… why she so beautiful.a.. no..no.. Bell.. you cannot… Riveria-san is an high elf. You cannot thinking that she like you.. arghhhhhh why i thinking something like that !? I'm the worst."_

"Uhmm.. Bell…" Ais suddenly come in.

"Ehh?" Bell.

Ais Pout to Riveria. "Riveria… you are unfair…"

"I'm just giving him a Lap pillow" Riveria.

"You want to steal Bell from me, Riveria." Pout Ais.

"Steal Bell? hmm… Can i? ", Riveria look at Bell.

Ais who heard Riveria word can feel her soul like leaving her body.

"R-Riveria...steal.. Bell…" Ais.

"Riveria-san you should not joke like that to Ais." Bell.

"Joke?" Riveria.

"ehh?"

"You know… I'm already giving you a lap Pillow also i ever kiss you on thr cheek before . As an Elf when she already touched by a male, She cannot let him go. So, you will have to married with me." Riveria.

"w.w.. ?! but…"

"Am i not look pretty to you?" Riveria Pout again.

"..I...i.. i.. i.." Bell talk with fast pace.

"Bell… you… cheater." Ais Pout

"i'm not doing anything Ais-san… i'm not doing anything." Bell.

"I'm just kidding. hahahaa… why you looks so flustered." Riveria

"Please, Riveria-san stop joking like that. I almost thinking having a wedding with you" Bell

Riveria just blush hearing Bell word. This rabbit always talk a thing without thinking. Ais who hear that quickly hug Bell and separate him and Riveria.

"ughhhh…." Ais looking at Riveria

"i'm not gonna steal your rabbit. No need to glare at me like that. Also..." Riveria

"haik… Riveria-san."

"You're really a smooth talker. I Almost fall for you." Riveria Walk Out.

Both Ais and Bell just looked at Riveria while Blank. Ais immediately look at Bell while pouting.

"You...seduce .. Riveria "

"I'm not doing anything.. i swear" Bell

Ais still Pouting and force Bell to sleep in her lap. It's not that Bell don't like it, it just he begin to feel afraid as Ais grumble thing.

"Bell..is mine...Bell is mine.. Bell is mine… only me can pet him… grrr" Ais

.

.

**Sorry… the last ending is bit suck…**

**hehehehe~**


	15. CH 12 : First Kiss

Bell only can rest in his tent just now. He begin feeling well after being treated by Airmid and Naaza. Of Course Bell feel gratitude for them to risk their to Floor 18 only to treat him. especially Naaza who actually had a trauma over dungeon.

"thank you, Airmid-san, Naaza-san i cannot thank you enough. Both of you even dive in floor 18 only to treat me, i will repay this debt one day" Bell smile

"Please Bell, it's okay. we do it because we also repay for what you do to us." Naaza.

"But for you dive to Dungeon because of my own mistake, i'm still think that it's my faultz" Bell.

"This none of your fault Bell Cranel, you only do the right thing with hold your power to killing someone. Even actually i will feel happy if you kill that stupid werewolf that already insult you" Airmid mumble the last part softly .

"it's really okay?"

Airmid begin to have an idea. "okay… you want to repay us right? than go on a date with me" with that Airmid blushed .

"Ehhh?"

"wait a minute you witch saint" Naaza glare at the saint .

"what?"

"what do you mean by date?"

"he keep saying want repay us, so i just asked him on a date as his repay for me" Blush Airmid .

"Since when you begin like this, i thought you are not normal" Naaza

"You should stop judge people like that. I'm also a woman, you chienthrope" Airmid

Bell only can sweat drop looking at them argue. In his mind, He really feel gratitude toward these girl. He will find the way to repay them one day. He looking at his hand. He should not too careless using his skill on another people .

"I should grow more stronger" Bell

"Bell don't force yourself to push limit at your body"

Airmid clearly had a worried expression over her face. Which made Bell a bit blushed looked how cute her Worry expression. Naaza in other hand pout cutely. After the incident where she dance with Bell she always have thinking about Bell recently.

"I will try not push myself Airmid-san .. so..stop looking at me with that cute expression"

Airmid Blushed. "C-Cute ? I'm worry about you.. geezz"

Naaza who pout. "I'm also worried about you Bell…"

Bell Blushed again. "Naaza-san you look so cute when like that. i never know both of you can make cute expression like that" Bell smiled to them

And the girl only can Blush right now. Suddenly Ais looked at Bell tent with a uneasy face.

"Bell… you cheater" pout Ais.

"ehh.. What happen Ais?" Tione

"No.. I just want to beat an Almiraj … i will find one" with that Ais suddenly move to upper floor.

"Why she suddenly want to beat Almiraj?" Tione.

Bell try his best to stand up now. His legs still feel numb a bit. So he need to hold on something to walk. Lili and Welf who see Bell try hard to walk quickly rush to him.

"Bell-sama you shouldn't get up yet . You should rest more" Lili

"Lili-suke is right Bell . No need to rush thing . Just have a rest first" Welf

"i.. need to talk with Finn about the proposal. They should go without us now. Even i win the battle, i cannot do much for the Expedition now with condition like this. also i already announce that i withdraw the proposal even i win or lost" Bell

"Finn-sama already hold the expedition. They also will back to surface and report this thing to Loki" Lili

"Whatt?!" Bell.

Bell who heard that only can feel guilty. It's his fault because of the Duel, Loki familia must postponed their expedition.

"let me talk to Finn. Welf please help me walk to Finn-san tent" Bell

"Welf-sama.. Please.. reject Bell-sama idea" Lili

Welf just giving a sigh. "... Okay … i understand, i will help you walk to Finn-san tent"

"Welf-sama!?" Lili

"It's no use Lili-suke.. if Bell already said that, we cannot change his mind easily Lili-suke. Let's go" Welf

Welf immediately hold Bell arm and walk with him together. They can feel there some dislike stare from other member who hate them for what happen.

"Look at him.. he even cannot walk by himself now"

"hero? it's more like piece of shit"

"He just lucky with his skill he can overpower Bete-san"

Welf and Lili hold their anger hearing thing from Loki familia member. But Bell giving sign not to care about it. Bell still smiling even he got insult by the Loki familia member.

"Don't..Lili… it's okay …" Bell

"how can we go to expedition if they hating on you, Bell" Welf

"As long as they did not mean any harm to you guys, I'm Okay with the insult. but just now i need to do something" Bell

Finn who still writing something in his paper thinking about how he gonna tell this to his goddess. Bete also show dislike toward his decision after being told. That's not his matter. For him now, He did not want to rely on his pride any more. Hero is not about pride but about how you fight to protect. at least that's what Bell Cranel taught him on that battle.

"Finn-san…"

Finn Panic. "Bell Cranel.. why you come here.. you still injured?!"

"It's okay Finn-san there something i want to tell you"

"but yo- Bell…"

Welf, Lili and Finn speechless with what Bell doing right now. He giving a dogeza to Finn. Why? why? it's should be Finn who do this to Bell.

"I'm really sorry for the commotion i did. Not only i'm postponed your Expedition, But also make you in difficult situation. I'm really sorry. This my fault begin for me being a short temper against Bete-san Insult"

"Hold it Bell Cranel, This not your fault but clearly my Familia member Fault. Please lift your head. I will more guilty if you also apologize like that. I'm really okay with it. It's my responsibility as Captain of My Familia" Finn

"Bell-sama … you're not the one shall apologize. You're the victim here"

"Lili .. even if they on fault or something, I'm still need apologize to Finn-san for the Commotion i made. He even tell his member to get Naaza and Airmid to Treat my injury. so i think, I'm still need to apologize"

Welf who look at his captain only can shook his head softly. "To think you still apologize to them, you're really too soft hearted. I'm glad you being like that but it's too troublesome if you keep like that, Bell"

"But .. this i-"

"You need more selfish, Bell Cranel. It's okay to be humble but please think about yourself too. what happened yesterday is clearly my fault not hold both you and Bete" Finn.

Bell who looked at Finn and his companion only can sigh and giving a nod.

"Okay… But i'm will also think some of this as my fault. But i'm will not apologize anymore"

"If this is what you want, I'm Okay with it" Finn.

"But about the expedition?" Bell.

Finn giving a reassuring smile. "I will handle it. you should not worry about this problem"

"How can i not worry about this thing, Finn-san? This is still my fault. I'm the one who made you stop this expedition"

"i know your concern Bell Cranel but it's really okay ", Finn.

"just tell me … if something happen .. i will also take responsibility for this matter. I will back to my tent" Bell.

"take it easy Bell Cranel. Please priority your recovery" Finn

With this Lili and Welf begin to hold Bell again to back to their tent. when Welf and Bell already walk out Lili stopped.

"Bell-sama getting insulted again by some of your member" Lili.

"that's people really never learn, i will-"

"Don't do anything reckless Finn-sama. I just telling you this, not to punish them for what they do. Bell-sama okay with the insult. as long as your member didn't mean harm to us" Lili.

"I'm sorry" Finn.

"Finn-sama you no need to apologize. We know you already approve us as one of your allies. what we want is how you persuade your member to respect Bell-sama. Just like how Bell-sama still respect Bete and the other who insult us. Bell-sama didn't deserve something like that after what he go through last time" Lili

"I will put it in my objective" Finn.

"I really trust you Finn-sama. Hope there good thing happen when we work together" Lili smiled.

"yeah.. i will never break any of your trust. For now i will watch and if it's too much, i will take responsibility and do what must i do as a captain" Finn.

With this Lili give a goodbye regard to Finn and Walk out from the tent. suddenly Ais and Tiona already waiting for Bell in front of Tent.

"Ehh.. why there in here?" Lili

"ohh.. Lili-suke.. what take you so long?" Welf

"Just some conversation with Finn-san" Lili

"i think i know where it's going but i will leave it for you" Welf smile

Back to Tiona and Ais.

"Ais-san… Tiona-san…" Bell.

"Argonaut-kun.. you should not apologize" Tiona concern show up in her face.

"Tiona is right Bell, What you do is clearly not your fault" Ais

"you guys eavesdropping?" Lili sweat drop at them.

Ais shook his head. " Actually we want to find Finn to get permission to go to lower floor. but we accidentally eavesdrop your guys conversation with Finn.

"hmm.. To think Argonaut-kun to apologize even didn't his fault, make me realize how pure and innocent you are . It's right choice for me to always keep cheering on you" Tiona smile.

"_wait… since when Tiona-sama become this mature?"_ Lili.

"it's okay Tiona-san.. Ais-san.. even it's not my fault but this expedition postponed due my mistake. thank you for concerning me" Bell smile

"You're too kind Bell" Ais give a worry look at Bell.

"mahh.. he is Argonaut-kun after all .. hehehe ", Tiona.

"Bell-sama you need back to the tent now to rest. I will take care of you Bell-sama" Lili giving a smile. More like a Sly smirk.

"_with this i can get many time with Bell-sama"_ Lili Smirked as she thinking get a alone time with Bell together.

"Bell.. in tent with me.. Alone… Tiona.. i will not go to Lower floor.. Bell let's rest" Ais

Ais hold Bell hand suddenly which make Tiona and Lili shocked.

"e-e-e-eehhh? Ais-san…?!" Bell

"Arghhh! no… Ais-sama no need to-" Lili

"uwaggghhhhh" Without wasting time, Ais already pull Bell back to tent

"Oii.. Waittt….!? why this is become like that"Lili chase them

"Why they so worked up about Bell rest in tent?" Tiona

"It's because both of them can have a alone time with Bell" Welf sweat drop

"Ahh.. soka…. hmm.. AKHHH! wait…! i also want to take care Argonaut-kun!" Tiona join the chase

"_What with the long delay? she just mature few minutes ago and turn to airhead in second"_ Welf

.

.

"Ano... Ais-san… i think you're to close t-to me" Bell.

"It's okay… I feel warm when i near you… I.. like it" Ais face blushed.

"Uhmm.. t..t..this is bit embarrassing" Mumble Bell.

"Bell.. can i hug you?" Ais.

"E-ee-e-e-eehhh? but Ai-Ais-san.…" Bell.

Ais Pout cutely. "I never get a chance to get a hug from you . so let hug"

"_Kawaiii… not-not.. this not the time admire her cuteness.. if Loki Familia found me hugging their Sword Princess i'm will gonna get Blacklist ",_ Bell.

"uhh..Ais-san.. i thi-"

Greppp.

"E-Eehhh ?" Bell

Ais Hug Bell from beside. Bell can feel warm from Ais body. Ais also hug Bell really tight, like she didn't want to let Bell go. Ais herself smile brightly while hug Bell. His scene, His warm… Ais can feel it. she hope time stop and let her being like this forever.

"A-A-Ais-san …"

"Please.. let me do this, Bell. i want to feel this warm more from you" Ais

".If..it's okay for you… then.. i will let you hug me … ", Bell blush madly.

Bell and Ais still hugging each other. Both of them is blushed. but they enjoy it even it's actually embarrassing.

"Bell…"

"Haikk..Ais-san…"

"Can i kiss you ?" Ais

"W-ww-w-w-wwwhatt ? A-Ais-san.. please… that's…"

"Dame?" Pout Ais.

"_how can i suppose to reject her crazy idea if she being cute like thatt?! No Bell get a grip you must not take Ais advantage"_ Bell.

"Ais-san.. i'm sorry.. but i cannot do it ", Bell.

"you don't want do it with me ? ",

"No.. it just… don't feel right to me, Ais-san. If you kiss me because curiosity" Bell.

"Ie.. i'm doing it not because of that. Because i only can do it with you Bell. My heart.. only want you. I hear from Riveria that Kiss is something special thing you do with someone you love. so...i want to know.. if.. i love you or not" Ais.

"_For some reason i happy for nothing. She an airhead after all"_ Bell sweat drop.

"Ais-san.. can assure it with another thing. i think kiss is to much if you do it not because love. To think you want to do it to make a sure you love me or not… i think i'm not deserve your love" Bell.

"hmmm" Ais shock to hear Bell statement.

"You're beautiful, You're strong. You adored by many people. Also many men also like you. i think i'm still too far to have someone like you to love me" Bell.

"Please stop saying that! why you always keep saying thing like that! i hate it!" Ais pout.

"ehh? but…"

"ughhh.. you so dense… Bell no baka" Ais pout.

Bell panic. "Ehhh.. this my fault?"

"_it just… i already love you… and i just want to get a kiss from you. that's why i saying thing like that… Bell Baka.. Baka.. Baka.. Baka…!"_ Ais pout.

"_Now she mad at me…. ughh.. i'm the worst"_ Bell.

"Ais-san..."

"hmphh", Ais avoid Bell.

"ughh.. i'm sorry.. but-"

"Bell stupid …" Ais.

Ais really mad this time. Bell in other hand feel sorrow because just made his idol mad at him. he also try hard to cheer Ais but nothing happen. Even the "One-chan" cannot help him to cheer the Mad Ais.

"_what should i do… it's first time i see her like that… she want the Kiss… but.. I cannot do something like that. what if she actually have no feeling at me and she will hate me"_ Bell.

"I will leave you now…"

Bell can sense the tone of Ais voice still upset of him. Bell hold Ais hand. told her to stay. Ais shocked again with Bell action. but she already tell herself not to forgive this stupid Bell whatever he do.

"uhmm.. Then… i will do this for you… Ais-san…" Bell.

Suddenly Ais can feel a warm and Soft Lips from Bell in her cheek. Bell just kissed her in her cheek. Ais can feel his heart begin to thumping loudly as Bell sudden action. Even it's in cheek for some reason she is feel so happy. She want to resist it but happiness consume her.

"Y..y.y..ou just.. kissed me?" Ais.

"it's just.. you seems so desperate. I'm not want to do it at first but if.. it's you… i.. i don't mind. it's only cheek anyways" Bell blushed.

"_Why my heart cannot stop racing?! it's just in my cheek yet it make me so happy. ughh… Bell you sneaky almiraj"_ Ais.

"So-Sorry to do something like that… _ughhh.. why i kissed her in first place? what gotten in my mind? why i do something like that? … I'm really the worst"_ Bell.

Ais look at him who look scared. He the one who initiate the kiss but he the one who also afraid for his action. she realize that Bell is still innocent and pure. something like this must very hard for him to do. Feel bad of that, Ais move closer to him want to reply the kiss. She begin move closer to his cheek but some unexpected event happen. Bell suddenly look at Ais and…

Chuu~~

Their Lips meet as Bell and Ais also shocked but no one seems to separate the Kiss. Ais can feel the different about the Kiss. This is more intimate and she actually like it.

"ha...ha...ha… i.. k...k..kis...kissed …A-A-A-Ais-san... ha…" Bell begin losing his conscious.

With that Bell fainted because he cannot take it well . Ais in other hand still frozen and touch her lips. Smile appeared in her face. Even it's accident one, but she really happy about it.

"Just as i thought, Your lips really soft Bell. ugghh.. Now.. My heart cannot stop racing again. i must go out to take some air" Ais.

Before she barged out, She make a sure to arrange Bell so he can sleep well. Ais look at Bell face once again before smiled.

"i love you, Bell Cranel. My hero" Ais.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ais walked out and meet Lili and Tione. She try hard to not blush but whatever she remember the event she always ended blushed.

"Ais-sama … where Bell-sama?" Lili.

"Ahhh.. Ais… You so sneaky.. take Argonaut-kun for yourself" Tiona.

"Bell.. sleep in his tent. When i pull him to tent, He suddenly fainted. Maybe i pulled him to hard" Ais.

"Really? so why your face so red, Ais-sama?" Lili glare at Ais.

"Ais.. you must do something with Argonaut-kun" Tiona.

"I'm not doing anythinggg!" Ais.

Both of them look Ais scream like that. But even they want to believe at Ais, They keep suspecting her because, she kept blushing.

"I'm really not doing anything. After Bell fainted i try to give him lap pillow but he is not awake so i decide to let him rest and leave him alone" Ais.

"Grr~ to think Ais always the one who give Argonaut-kun lap pillow… this time i will get my turn" Tiona run to Bell tent

"Ahhhh~! Tiona-sama… Stop doing anything to Bell-sama".

As Lili chase Tiona, Ais can feel relieve because she success lie to them. She surprised herself that she actually can lie to them. She always bad at lying. it's because the power of The Kiss.

"To think i can Lie properly like that, this must be the power that Bell lips. I must Kiss him more again at the future" Airhead Ais is back.

"What power of Bell Cranel Lips?" Riveria

Ais Froze in her place. The last boss is coming. The only people she may cannot lie to. Riveria come to Ais place.

"what are you doing with Bell Cranel, Ais?" Stern voice can be heard.

"Ano... Riveria… i need back to tent… i want to slee … i feel sleepy" Ais.

"ohh.. okay.. i will go sleep with you" Riveria.

"N-no need.. Riveria.. i-"

Riveria show her scary aura. "You send me away ?"

"Let's sleep together… this been long time" Scared Ais

"that's more like it. also i want to know about Bell Cranel Lips power. There must be so interested topic to talk about" Riveria smirk

And in that day, Ais having a real Floor boss fight and She barely survived this time.

.

.

**.**

**I'm back with absurd story…**

**sorry for the lame bellxAis moment .**

**i'm gonna make a new story again . in different way story line . i'm still working on it and hope people my like my new story . there no spoiler in new story so just wait ya hehehe~**

**Arigataouuu for the support .**

**Enjoy the chapter .**


	16. CH 13 : Vacation Plan

Bell had a hard time to walk because his legs still not recovery well. Loki Familia also with them. Going back to surface together. Bell got help from Raul and Welf who helped him walking.

"I'm really sorry for this Raul-san, Welf-san." Bell

"Bell, please don't be sorry." Welf

"Bell-san it's okay. No need to feel sorry anyways." Raul smiled.

"I'm sorry Bell Cranel, But we need to go to surface as soon as possible." Finn

"No, it's okay Finn-san." Bell smile

"Now we are slow down because of them. If they didn't join us, we already arrive in surface. Really a troublesome adventure."

As Riveria begin to yell at the rude member, someone already step in.

"These are not their fault. even if we slow down, there will be no difference anyway. Our objective just going back to surface not some urgent quest." Bete

All of them shocked look Bete talked back like that. The member also taken back by Bete defensive word to them.

"Don't Misunderstand. I may hate him, i'm still have my pride as proud werewolf. This condition he take now is because of my fault. I hate to admit it, but now he is strong enough to beat us. So don't say anything weird anymore to him." Bete

"I wonder if someone spike his food. He never say anything like that." Tione

"I hear that stupid Amazon." Bete

"What with the Change of heart, Bete?" Finn

Bete look at Finn and begin divert his gaze to Little Hero.

"I just keep my promise not to complain anything about him anymore. Even i'm pissed of beaten by him, but he won it fair" Bete.

"This not like you, are you sure you are Bete.?" Finn.

"Don't make me change my mind, captain." Bete.

"wohh.. You also calling me captain. This is rare" Finn amused.

"Whatever…." Bete

After a long walk, they finally back to surface. Without wasting time, Mikoto and Welf quickly brought Bell back to Hearth Mansion. After separate, Finn also back to Twilight Manor to report something to Loki.

"Are you sure Loki will accept this, Finn?" Riveria

"I don't sure but i didn't get any bad feeling through my thumb." Finn

Tione sigh. "I think Loki will decline it. Loki hate Hestia-sama."

"Even though she will decline this, I will keep persuade her to accept it. After all this is a good thing in the future" Finn

.

.

.

"Okay, i permit it." Loki say casually with smile in her face.

"Wait-wait-wait you actually accept it?!" Riveria disbelief.

"Yer hear me right?" Loki.

"You will not screaming like a stupid people and keep insult Hestia Familia for causing a problem?" Finn.

"Is that what you always think about me? That's so mean Finn. Ya never know that, i'm also had good side on me" Loki

"Unbelievable. Loki really accept this offer." Lefiya

"huh.. Let me tell ya why i accept this yer proposal. Hestia.. I mean that Bitty shrimp just come to here yesterday."

"Hestia-sama come here?" Riveria.

Loki Nodded. "She come here to end our rivally. At first, i want to decline her but she look so serious about it. After all i still had a debt with that Hestia kid."

"This is too easy. I thought we gonna had a hard way to convince Loki." Finn

"This also good for them and their growth. This is so frustrated and i don't want to accept it. But to see Hestia also give in, i cannot lose to her." Loki.

"what are you saying, Loki? ", Tiona

"Ahh… nothing.. hahaha….Ya better have a rest now. Finn come with me. i want to hear the report about this time Expedition." Loki.

"_Loki sure hiding something from us. But i will let it slide now. At least she already accept our offer to had work together with Hestia Familia" _Finn.

In other hand….

Bell lay in his bed again. He just got well before but already get injured again because of his own reckless to fight first rank adventure. Good thing Goddess-Hestia actually not care much about his fight with Loki Familia member. But Hestia seem drown in her mind lately.

"Goddess-Hestia, is something wrong?"

Hestia startled and look at Bell who had a concern look at his face. She shook his head softly and smiled. "Nandemonaii, Bell-kun." Hestia smile to Bell.

"Really? You seem drown in your thought. Are you afraid about what will Loki-sama will do to us?" Bell.

"No.. it's not that. It just… I'm bit jealous…" Hestia smile again.

"Jealous?"

"Grow faster and brightly because admire someone. I hope it's happen to me and you, Bell-kun." Hestia touch Bell face gently.

"What are you saying, Kami-sama?" Bell look confused.

"Bell-kun.. you will never leave me right?" Hestia

"Of course kami-sama. You're the reason why i can be like this. Without you i'm nothing. Even one day our familia will fall again, I will always with you." Bell smiled.

"i know you always say something like that. But i happy because you always giving honest answer to me." Hestia

"_Kami-sama seems down. I bet she must be lonely when i had an expedition with Welf and the other. I need to get some time to Kami-sama"_ Bell

Hestia who look Bell concern face begin to smile. He always thinking about people feeling. He must be thinking about her now. It's written on his face.

"Kami-sama… how about we spend our days with member in a vacation?" Bell smiled.

"Hmm? But you still in recovery your injured Bell-kun." Hestia.

"It's okay if it just a little vacation, I can walk. We can go to Melen and playing there. It's not like we going to dungeon after all. So i can keep myself away from something dangerous." Bell

See how excited Bell make Hestia can feel warm on her heart. This kid really easy to enter her heart. When in heaven no male god can steal her heart, but Bell easily make her fall in love with his innocent and pure heart.

"Are you really sure? You did this for me right?'" Hestia smile.

"Uhmmm..It just i'm bit guilty to Goddess-Hestia. You must be feel so lonely when we're not in Hearth mansion. So i think i want to spend my time with you Hestia-sama." Bell

"Hihihi… You sure a really a good boy. That's why i really love you." Hestia blushed but she keep smiling.

"Eh..Eh? Eh? love me?!" Bell also blushed hard.

"Okay.. Bell-kun.. I will talk to Lili about this. After all this is good for your recovery." Hestia walk out from Bell room.

"Ughh...H..Hestia-sama must be tease me." Bell blushed.

Hestia can feel her cheek still warm because of her confession to Bell. She really love him tho, even she know that Bell already had someone in his heart. But she actually satisfy when look how cute Bell when she tell him her feeling.

"_He is an innocent boy after all. i will always watch over you, Bell-kun"_ Hestia.

.

.

"A vacation?" Lili

"Uhmm.. I think all of you need some fun after working hard on dungeon. After all we still had much valis to spend. Bell the one who suggest this." Hestia.

"I actually want to decline it, but if it's Bell-sama wish it, i cannot reject it. After all he is the one who working very hard for us. He actually deserve more than only a vacation." Lili.

"I'm also concern a bit about Bell-dono health and his condition after the battle with Bete-dono. Maybe a vacation together is not that bad. I want to cheer him up" Mikoto.

"I can make the food with Haruhime." Welf.

"You're a smith but act like a chef." Lili sweat-dropped.

"Let's just say i got an extra ability." Welf smiled.

"Uhmmm…" Mikoto look troubled.

"What happen Mikoto?" Hestia.

"I know this a selfish request but can i also take Takemikazuchi Familia to come with us?" Mikoto.

"Of course you can Mikoto-san."

"Bell-dono / Bell-sama / Bell / Bell-kun." all of them shocked after see Bell suddenly coming to the meeting room.

"Bell-sama you should rest in your room." Haruhime.

"No.. it's okay anyways. I'm the one who suggest this vacation so at least i need to take part in this meeting." Bell smiling.

"Bell-dono it's okay. Let us the one that prepare anything. You already work to hard for us." Mikoto

"Everyone is working hard, Mikoto-san. Not just me. You also. I cannot spoil myself just because i'm still on recovery." Bell.

"Let him be, Mikoto." Hestia

"But.. Hestia-sama….."

"I will drag him to his room if hr force himself. Let him be. He is Bell-kun after all." Hestia smile to Mikoto.

"Haik." Mikoto.

"So Bell-sama… about this vacation…" Lili.

"Okay… we will talk about it today." Bell.

One hour after they talk about the vacation. They decide they can invite other people in their vacation. Hestia invite Miach Familia. Mikoto invite Takemikazuchi familia. Lili will try invite her ex Familia goddess , Soma. Haruhime of course will invite Aisha who on Hermes Familia. Welf Invite Hephaestus Familia and at Last Bell will try to invite Loki Familia and Freya Familia.

"Bell-sama i know you are being kind and friendly, but to invite both big familia." Lili

"It's okay i will going to give this invitation myself. Oh yeah.. Don't forget also to ask Hermes-sama and his familia, Haruhime. After all you gonna ask Aisha-san." Bell smile.

"Bell-dono i think you invite to much people. it's not i want to be rude but we will lose much valis for this." Mikoto.

"It's okay, Mikoto-san. I'm still had my money after the Abnormal Udaeus fight prize from guild. I will also use my own money for this vacation." Bell.

"Bell-sama! Don't use your allowance! it's okay our familia money still enough to make this vacation." Lili.

"No.. Lili.. This is my suggest to invite other familia to join our vacation, so i'm okay with using my saving. After all i can get it back with dive to dungeon more often." Bell.

"You just make yourself more suffer, Bell-dono." Mikoto sweet-dropped.

"Suffer? it's more like training for me. I can gather money while polish my ability and skill." Bell smile innocently.

"_If Bell-sama become like this, it's hard to reject or even mad at his reckless idea."_ Lili Blushed.

"_I'm sorry Takemikazuchi-sama, But Bell-dono is too cute… I think i will fall for him._ _How can Bell-dono look so cute like that." _ Mikoto.

"Bell-sama you're too carefree." Lili.

"Okay Lili, I'm gonna go to Loki Familia to give the invitation." Bell.

"Please be careful Bell-sama." Lili.

"Bell-sama take me with you, at least i can help you a bit." Haruhime.

"it's okay Haruhime. I can-Ehh."

Bell look at his hand that already hold by Haruhime tail. In other hand, Haruhime give a pout at Bell. She just worried about Bell condition. He still in recovery but already do some invitation to other familia.

"I understand. You can come with me, Haruhime." Bell smile.

Haruhime smiled while her tail swayed happy. Bell just give a sigh at Haruhime. With this Haruhime and Bell go together to Freya and Loki Familia.

"First we gonna go to Freya Familia." Bell

"Okay, Bell-sama." Haruhime.

Haruhime hold Bell hand to help him walking. Haruhime was right. Bell may look okay but he still had exhaustion effect of using his **[[ Argonaut ]]** skill. People who look at them will think they had a thing. Look how Haruhime really take care of Bell.

"Thank you, Haruhime." Bell smile at Haruhime.

"No.. Bell-sama. it's my job as your maid after all. You should not force yourself for doing something like this. You can ask me or Mikoto-san to do it for you. Look you still not feeling well." Haruhime.

Bell giggle a bit. "This is first time i see you mad. You must be so worried about me. I'm sorry for making such a problem for you."

"_Bell-sama should stop thinking like that. It's normal for me to worried about him. He is our savior. Hestia Familia proud hero."_ Haruhime.

"Bell-sama promise me that you will never do something reckless again." Haruhime.

"Yes. I will promise it." Bell.

"Hope you didn't break your promise again, Bell-sama." Haruhime look at him.

"I know.. I know… Stop looking at me like that." Bell.

"Because you always say something like that and in the end you will break it again with same reason again." Haruhime.

"I cannot help it, if it's come to someone who important to my life." Bell.

Haruhime can feel she already make a mistake for saying those thing. Bell do something reckless just when his something precious to him had been insulted or danger.

"Haruhime if something happen to you right now, I might using my all skill again just to save you. even it's mean i broke all my body, i will keep saving you." Bell.

"Sorry.. Bell-sama. I'm not mean to make some insult to yo-"

"It's okay. I'm grateful because you always worried about me. I understand your concern, Haruhime. Arigataou."

Haruhime ended nodding her head with smile in her face. He is Bell after all. Who always help people who in needed without thinking himself. And because of that too, Haruhime fall in love with him.

"By the way Bell-sama, I maybe rude about asking this, but it seems you never mention your family before." Haruhime.

"Hahhaa… There nothing i can tell about my family after all. All i have is my Grandpa who raise me from child." Bell

"Hmm.. Don't Bell-sama think if Bell-sama had a sister/brother?" Haruhime.

"... I never thought about it before. But i think it's impossible. I even didn't know my parent." Bell.

"AHH~! I'm sorry again for mention thing that may make Bell-sama uncomfortable." Haruhime.

"No need to apologize. I also need to think if i really had a relative actually. Hmm.. it's good if i really had a Little sister." Bell smile.

"Why sister tho?" Haruhime pout jealously.

"To be honest i like having a little sister. Just like Lili. But unfortunately, Lily is more old than me." Bell.

"Bell-sama no baka." Haruhime pout.

"Why you angry?" Bell confused.

_In the Deep of Forest of Jura._

"_GROAHHHHHHHH!" _

_Bushhhh~_

"_I must go too deep."_

_A beautiful silver hair girl with a yellow gem eyes colour. She had light armor with silver colour just like Bell. Her face was wearing an blank expression, but that's not reduce her beautiful look._

"_It's already 5 day after my journey to Orario. I must quickly get there and meet my dearest brother. Please wait for me, Brother." The girl had a pink blush in her face while smiling. _

Bell and Haruhime already arrive at Tower of Babel. Haruhime actually seem nervous because gonna meet the most prettiest goddess in the world.

"It's okay, Haruhime. Freya-sama is good goddess." Bell.

"OII~ What are you guys doing here!". Allen the executive of Freya Familia.

"Ohh.. Allen-san. I'm sorry for coming suddenly. Can i meet your goddess? I need to give this invitation to her." Bell.

"Hmmphhh~ Why must i call Freya-sama for something troublesome like this. Also, Freya-sama is busy. You better get out of here before i kic-."

"Before what, Allen?"

Allen can feel a chill in his back. Freya just give a glare to Allen because he brave enough to send Bell away. It's good thing Freya go to see why Allen screaming.

"F-Freya-sama…."

"You really make me feel embarrassed with your attitude Allen. I thought you are my lovely child." Freya

"I-i-i'm sorry Freya-sama. But this rabbit say he come to see you. I cannot let this stupid human come with his filthy attitude come to near you." Allen

"Hoo.. I know you always think and concern about me. But he is my important guest, Allen. If you send him away like that, it's make me the one who looks so rude. You want people hate me because i'm just drive away the Little Hero of the Orario?" Freya.

"i'm really sorry Freya-sama." Allen.

"So.. What make you come here, little one? Are you already want to join my Familia?" Freya smile.

Allen who hear that can feel a lightning struck his mind. He already hold his anger and want to burn this rabbit for influence Freya mind.

"I'm sorry Freya-sama, i come here just to give this holiday party invitation to you. We hope you can come and participate this party." Bell.

"Freya-sama is busy to attend a such low class invitation of your. She wi-"

"Of course i love to. After all you coming by yourself just only to give me this invitation. I'm feel so touched, Little one. Shall i give you a kiss?" Freya give a seduce smile to Bell.

"Sorry Freya-sama. I cannot receive such thing from you. I'm not deserve it." Bell use his calm voice and face.

Allen in order hand become more angry to the Rabbit which get a best present from Freya and yet he decline it. Allen sure if Freya is not there, he surely will kill them. In other hand Freya was satisfy with Bell. He is the only man who really not influence by her charm. She really love this rabbit.

"Ara-ara… you're the gentleman one. I will really look forward to the party." Freya smile again.

"Thank you so much, Goddess-Freya. Sure we will try our best not to disappointed you. We will make the best party that suit on you." Bell smile.

Freya can feel his cheek bit hot after see Bell smile. For her the party already good for her as long as Bell is exist in that party. She didn't care about how the party goes.

"fufufu.. I will look forward it, Little one. Allen, let's go." Freya

Freya walk away but Allen glare at Bell last time before chase Freya. Bell give a deep sigh. He nearly lose his strength because of Freya beauty. Haruhime quickly help Bell.

"Bell-sama!"

"I'm okay Haruhime. I'm just under some heavy pressure when talking with Goddess-Freya. She really a difficult Goddess to deal with." Bell smiled.

"_For Bell-sama even can withstand the pressure, prove that Bell sama really strong both mind and Physical. I'm nearly down myself when Goddess-Freya come."_ Haruhime.

"Let's go to out last destination, Haruhime." Bell.

Haruhime nodded. "Haik Bell-sama."

.

"A vacation party?" Finn.

"You come here from Hearth Mansion just to give this invitation? why are you so reckless!? You still in recovery!" Riveria can feel a bit angry for Bell who always force himself to do a thing.

"For some reason i feel a dejavu see Riveria like this." Tione.

"I'm really okay, Riveria-san. It just better if i, the captain of Hestia Familia come to give this invitation for such big familia like you guys." Bell.

"There no need for you to come and give these invitation. You just can order Haruhime-san to give these to us." Riveria.

"Stop scolding him Riveria. Ya really make him feel bad. You should be thinking about his condition right now." Loki.

"It just, i'm really worried about him. He always do something reckless like someone who i know." Riveria look at Ais.

Ais only look away and pretend didn't hear a thing.

"Please don't mind Riveria. She like that because she really care about you." Finn.

"No.. i understand about Riveria-san concern. Actually my familia also already scolded me. I'm the one who must apologize to make her worried and angry like that." Bell.

"Riveria maybe look at Bell-san as Her own son like Ais. She is our familia mother after all." Tione.

"What do you say Tione? Argonaut-kun will terrifying if Riveria was his mom." Tiona tease Riveria.

"Of course not Tiona-san." Bell

"Ehh?" Tiona.

"I will really become the happiest boy in the world if i had Riveria-san as my mother." Bell smiled while blushed. He looked down because to shy.

Bell strike again with his smooth word. But he really do happy if Riveria was really his mom. Bell can feel Riveria love as a mom to her kid. Riveria who hear that only give a smile to this boy. He always honest about anything. Actually Riveria didn't mind a bit. She also happy had a cute and polite kid like Bell. Not mention Bell is really gentleman and always help people who in need. A Human but have an Angel attitude.

"Tiona you should not talk these sensitive thing to Bell-san." Tione sigh.

"Ehhh.. Nande? Argonaut-kun you have a parent, right?" Tiona.

"i.. didn't know who my parent when i grow up. All i have is only my grandfather." Bell.

"oops…" Tiona feel guilty.

"You stupid amazon.." Bete.

"Ahh.. hahha.. it's okay. I already had my own family that i really treasure. So i'm not lonely anymore. And Goddess-Loki this is my invitation. I hope you can come and join our vacation party." Bell.

Hearing Bell word about his family, they can assure that Bell really does love his familia. Loki smiled at this boy who get Ais attention.

"Sure.. i'm also believe Ais will love it to." Loki.

All people who hear what Loki say immediately look at Loki. Maybe for normal people, it's just a normal reply. But for Finn and Riveria, this is really odd reply from Loki.

"Ahh.. i'm glad to hear that Goddess-Loki. So i will going back now. I'm sorry for distrubing you. Thank you for let me come here." Bell giving his gratitude before leaving.

"Yer welcome boy. Better get home already and get some rest or mama Riveria would scold you again." Loki smirk.

"Stop talk like that, Loki." Riveria.

With that Bell and Haruhime back to Heart Mansion. Haruhime talk to Tiona and Tione a bit before parting ways. Finn still a bit suspicious with Loki. Loki never say such thing to anyone. And her answer like hinted that she give her approval for Bell to take Ais.

"Loki, what do you mean by Ais will also love this party?" Finn.

"Ya why you look suspicious? Ais will like this party anyway right. I'm just want give Ais some vacation and i think Ais will like it." Loki.

"Are you serious? it just feel not like you saying those thing, Loki." Finn.

"Come on Finn, i'm also can be good you know. Why you keep suspect me for." Loki

"Hah. i hope you did not do anything reckless, Loki." Finn.

"Yer can believe me." Loki.

Tiona, Lefiya, Ais and Tione read the envelope that Bell give to Loki. After read it, They begin to talk about the Vacation party.

"Interesting. Hestia Familia actually invite us to Melen Vacation resort. So we need a swimsuit after all." Tione.

"That's human! he must be purpose to choose that place for peeking again. He is a filthy human after all." Lefiya growled dislike.

"Actually I'm heard this from Haruhime-san before they got home. They actually going to have personal familia vacation for Bell, but Mikoto-san want to invite her previous Familia, Takemikazuchi Familia. So in the end all of them invite some people and we also include in their list to invite." Tione.

"They must want to cheer Argonaut-kun. After all, Argonaut-kun always do his best for his Familia." Tiona.

"If it's to cheer Bell, we need to do something for him." Ais.

You're right. But what kind of cheer up we gonna do to Argonaut-kun?" Tiona.

"hehehe.. i know what can cheer him up." Tione.

"Ughh.. Why i getting bad feeling of this?" Lefiya.

"Ohh.. Don't be so rude Lefiya. This for cheer your lovely rival too." Tione teasing Lefiya.

"HE IS NOT MY LOVELY RIVAL!" Lefiya blushed.

"_Ahhh she is not honest with her feeling again._" Tiona and Tione.

"So what the thing that can make Bell cheer up?" Ais in other hand already interested with Tione idea. She want to cheer Bell up.

"Tomorrow let's go to do swimsuit shopping." Tione smirk.

"Ehhh.. For what, Tione?" Tiona.

"Just listen to me if you guys wanna cheer up Bell-san." Tione give a wink.

"I will do anything to cheer Bell." Ais.

"That's the spirit Ais!" Tione.

"_Ais-san you should more aware about your airhead sometime. Ohh.. To think we gonna cheer up that human. But it's not hurt at all. He already show me what he capable of. Maybe i can give him some motivation or cheer him up actually. w-wait.. why i think about him!_" Lefiya Shook his head.

With that they gonna have a plan to cheer up Bell in Melen. but what type Cheer that they give to Bell. Well that's doesn't matter because everything will be planned by Tione. Lefiya in other hand already give a suspicious look to Tione.

.

.

**I'm sorry just updating this story. **

**Maybe many of you already bored with this story.**

**Hahaha. right now i'm still editing my story for make it better. but because it's too much work, i'm only can edit one story if i had time.**

**So for now, Enjoy the chapter.**

**and i always apologize if i always make many error grammar. i'm not proffesional author or writer.**

**I'm just someone who like writing.**


	17. Last CH 14 : Cheer up the Rabbit

As Hestia Familia planned before, they now arrive in Melen Where Njord Familia live in. The town itself is very good spot for vacation. The girl already in their swimsuit and played in the beach. Like Anakitty and her friend, Naaza having fun with Daphne, Tione who keep flirt with Finn. Bell also invite Hostess Fertility to provide their food. Anya who keep playing around being scolded by Mama Mia, Chloe who keep looking at potential butt and lunor who working right now. Syr and Ryu also serve some food to adventure who join this vacation.

"Yokata. All of them seem happy with this vacation." Bell smiled.

But his smile disappear as he saw the view on front of him. Right now in front of Bell is a paradise for all men in Orario. Ais with swimsuit. Goddess-Freya wearing her bikini make all the man go crazy. Haruhime and Eina also wear cute swimsuit. Tiona and Lili also wear the same while smile looking at Bell. Syr and Ryu also in front of Bell while smiling. Riveria even wear a swimsuit and sit beside Bell. Cassandra and Daphne for some reason also in Bell sight. Lefiya give a death glare to Bell and Airmid with her straight face only standing without do any expression.

"_Why it's become like this?_" Bell sweat-dropped.

Bell can feel a bit panic in his mind. Why they come to his place. He also want to have a peace day and enjoy the day. The bad is, All of them is wearing a bit reveal swimsuit make him hard to look at them.

"_I begin had a mind down just because see them with swimsuit. It's really hard to look at them." _Bell

"Little one…" Freya smile, moving forward to Bell place.

"Ekhhh! F-F-Freya-sama! Y-Y-You are to close!" Bell blushed.

"Mou, don't you like my swimsuit?" Freya pout cutely which make Miach and Take blushed while Mikoto and Naaza pout at their god.

"E-Eto..F-Freya-sama, i'm sorry but it's hard to looking at you now." Bell close his eyes with both of his hand.

"Lady Freya, please don't tease this innocent boy like this." Riveria give a stern voice.

"Ara-ara, Riveria. Don't you also actually wear a bit revealing swimsuit?" Freya.

"It just to cheer him up. He is my son after all." Riveria blush a bit.

"What?!" Ais shocked.

"No… It can be. If Riveria become Argonaut-kun mother, she will monopolize him." Tiona soul pass out.

"This is bad, i cannot mad at that human anymore! No It's make me had more reason to hate him! he just seduce Riveria-sama!" Lefiya annoyed while Bell sweat-dropped hear that.

Bell giving a sigh and walk away from there or he will really getting a heart attack. This is supposed to be a vacation. Why it turned to be like this. And who give those idea to cheer him up anyways. He already happy that all his friend can participate the vacation party. He even surprised both Loki Familia and Freya Familia agree to Join.

"You sure really popular-nya. Make a sure don't make Syr sad-nya or i will kick your butt-nya" Anya.

"Or maybe i can touch that butt of ya-nya. I will squeeze it with all my heart-nya." Chloe.

"You two stop making problem to Bell-san." Lunor scold them.

"It's okay Lunor-san. You guys also please enjoy this party when done working." Bell smile.

"Thank you for inviting us, Little boy." Mama mia.

"It's okay Mia san. I just think to using your pub to provide food for us. After all Mama-mia food still the best." Bell smile.

"Hooo~ you sure like using some flattery word to woman. But thank you for trusting my food for you party. Now you're a big familia. I'm happy for you." Mama-mia.

"Ieeee Mia-san. I'm still have a long way to make my familia become big as them." Bell.

"You sure hardworking boy. Help yourself with some rest also. Even an adventure need a proper rest for doing their activity. You're already done so well." Mia smile to Bell.

"Arigatou Mia-san, I will sure to take your advice." Bell.

"And don't forget to spend your money in my pub often, Hahahaha." Mia laugh off.

"Of course Mia-san. i cannot resist your food after all." Bell smiled.

Bell seem having a good time talking with Mia. The girl looking Bell from far. They discuss something right now.

"We must do something about Bell-san. We come here to cheer Bell-san after all." Syr.

"But we must not do something that make Bell-kun uncomfortable." Eina.

"I want to cheer Bell." Ais.

"we should do something about this." Lili.

"How about we make contest who can cheer Bell and the winner will get a kiss from him?" Freya suggest.

"WHATTT! NO! NO! I AM NOT APPROVE THIS! BELL-KUN IS M-GYUAAHHHH". Hestia suddenly being pushed away by Bell harem.

"it's good idea, Freya-sama!" Haruhime.

"A kiss from Bell-sama….." Lili already drooling while blushing.

"I will get kiss from Argonaut-kun!" Tiona.

"I must win this even it's kill me." Syr.

"Syr please consider your life also." Ryu sweat-dropped.

In the other hand while the girl talking about the plan. Let see the 3 beautifull god.

"To think you also come, Soma." Miach.

"Lili invite me to come. Of course i will accept her invitation. After all she is still my child." Soma smiled.

"You really change much, Soma. Last time i see you smile is 100 years ago." Take.

"You over exaggerate your word, Takemikazuchi." Soma.

The 3 long hair pretty man goddess just get much attention from many girl in the beach. Miach, Take and Soma quite popular for girl because their appearance and kindness. Soma begin to open up after Lili incident.

"Miach-sama is really dreamy!"

"Take-sama look so cute with the swimsuit!"

"I never think can see Soma-sama in swimsuit! He looks so good to be honest!"

"Yare-yare, You three sure popular." Hermes.

"Popular? Where is that come from, Hermes?" Take glare at the God of traveler.

"Just let him be, Take." Miach.

When all the girl having their own discussion over something, Cassandra walk to Bell. She had not spending much time with bell. She didn't want to participate something like that. She did not want to make trouble for Bell. After all she is still shy when close Bell. Bell seems notice Cassandra come walk toward him.

"Cassandra-san…" Bell.

"Cranel-san…" Cassandra shutter.

"Is there something i can help, Cassandra-san?" Bell smiled to her.

"_Uggghhhh! He so handsome! I really nervous right now. My heart beating like crazy!" _ Cassandra blushed.

"Cassandra-san?"

"C-C-Ca-Can i s-ss-sit with you, Cranel-san?" Cassandra.

"Ah! Of course! Come here. No need to feel nervous around me." Bell.

Cassandra take a seat beside Bell. Even their distance not too close, She still feel nervous around Bell. She remember clearly anything about him. The only person that believe her dream. She really happy about it. It's feel like she being trusted and she like it.

"Ano...t-t-thank for always believe my word about my dream." Cassandra stil blushed.

"No~. I'm the one who shall say my gratitude toward you, Cassandra-san. Because of you we manage to get no casualty in the last expedition. I'm really grateful for you telling that dream of your, Arigatou." Bell smile warmly to Cassandra.

Cassandra can feel a weird feeling in her heart. She not hate it, Actually she really like it. She can feel happiness just from Bell sincere word to her. She know that Bell really being grateful for her. This is first time people thanking her for her dream.

"As expected, you're my destiny." Cassandra smiled.

"Ehh? what are you saying?" Bell.

"I-I-Ieee. It's not really important." Cassandra flustered again.

"Okay." Bell

"S-Say.. wh-why you seems believe my dream that time? You know i may be just bluffing something stupid." Cassandra actually a bit curious. Why Bell believe on her.

"Because i always believe what my comrade say. That's time you seems so desperate about warning us to go back. And because of that, I believe you were serious that time. I'm glad that i hear you out and anything went well even my arm had crushed." Bell.

"Soka..I'm happy then.." Cassandra.

"You should enjoy the party more Cassandra-san." Bell.

"_I enjoyed it right now. Just talking with you like this already make me so happy. I'm glad that i can meet you but i'm sad in same time after i got another dream about a rabbit gonna be chased by many butterfly. And i'm the one of the butterfly." _Cassandra blush.

"It's okay, Bell-k-kun." Cassandra.

"Ehh? You sound like Eina-san just now. Not many people calling me like that." Bell.

"C-C-Can i call you that?" Cassandra.

"Of course. Call me anything that make you feel comfortable with it. I'm okay. You can just call me "Bell" without -kun." Bell.

"No. I-I l-like c-calling you Bell-kun." Cassandra smile when blushed.

"Oh okay. By the way, you had a nice swimsuit. It's really suit you. You really cute. I'm just compliment your swimsuit not because i look at anything weird." Bell blushed.

"_Ughh… Why he suddenly compliment my swimsuit out of nowhere? I picked revealing one because Daphne lost my swimsuit. I'm just remember we are talking while wearing a swimsuit. it's embarrassing. I need my pillow to bury my face."_

Cassandra took a peek on Bell swimsuit. He is using a white casual shirt with a black short pants. Even he wearing a not revealing one, still his muscle display perfectly in her eyes. She quickly look away because the view is too much for her. She is begin thinking why is she become a pervert who like seeing man body.

"Is there something wrong?" Bell titled his head looking at Cassandra who suddenly flustered and look away.

"N-N-Nand-demonai" Cassandra.

"Bell-kun! Come over here!" Hestia.

"Oh! Haik Kami-sama! Cassandra-san i'm sorry for leaving you. My goddess calling me." Bell.

"Hmm! it's okay. Y-you should go to there. Looks like your goddess had something important to talk." Cassandra.

"Thanks for understanding, Cassandra-san. It's really nice talking to you. let's talk again later." Bell walk away as he give a last smile to Cassandra.

"I wish had more time with you. But today is the most long time i spend with you. I hope i can do this again with you, Bell-kun." Cassandra smile.

After leave Cassandra, Bell walk to Hestia as Hestia smile to Bell.

"Bell-kun, We decide to make a contest to cheer you up." Hestia.

"Eh?" Bell frozen in his place.

"Whatever who success for give you the best service to cheer you up, will get a kiss as a gift from you, Bell-kun." Hestia.

"KISS!? Wait Kami-sama! you guys! I don't agree with all this thing!" Bell panic.

"Mou Bell-san is so mean." Syr.

"We do this for you, Bell-kun." Eina who also blushed because participate this contest.

"Even you Eina-san?! Wait, i'm really okay. I'm happy you guys come here. It's enough to cheer me up." Bell.

"Ara-ara, little one is sure a smooth talker. But we know you still need some service to cheer you up." Freya again move forward to Bell place.

"F-F-Freya-sama… y..you're to close!" Bell panic and begin walk backward.

"Hestia-sama, Why did you agree these thing?!" Bell began more panic.

"This contest is okay Bell-kun. After all they are really want to cheer you up. I may not happy with this, but i more think about your happiness, Bell-kun." Hestia.

"But… It's so embarrassed for me. Why are you girl must do something like this?" Bell blushed and shuttered.

"""""_BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU DUMBASS!"""""_ whatever girl say this is up to your guys imagination.

"Enough Bell-kun. You're being rude you know. They already want to cheer you up but you keep reject them. You're being a bad boy you know. I never teach you to be like that." Hestia.

"_But you never let me close to other girl before. For some reason Hestia-sama is different."_ Bell.

In other hand, the real Hestia….

"Hmmm! Hmmmmm! uhmmmm!"

Hestia had been tied in a room while struggling. She try to scream but her mouth was covered by something that not let her to make any sound.

"Okay the contest will begin!" Hestia-Lili.

Bell begin scared. "Chotto-matte! Kami-sama! I might be die from this. My heart cannot take it."

"You just need to judge who will give you the best service after all, Bell-kun." Lili who using his cinderella to become Hestia.

"Okay i will go first!" Tiona move forward to Bell place.

Bell blushed a bit. "W-wait!.. Tiona-san!.. Y..you no need to cheer me!…"

"Argonaut-kun..." Tiona face blushed while smiling.

"_Wait! Why Tiona-san is so cute! I-I-I- I cannot! My heart is beating right now!"_

Tiona give a hug from behind and snuggle in Bell neck, which make all people who see the another side of Tiona shocked. Tione had completely shocked see her sister become more aggressive.

Tiona smiled. "Argonaut-kun, You're so warm and you smeel so good. I may can keep hugging you forever."

"T-Tiona-san!… It's enough!… You're to close! You can st-."

"Mou.. Let me being like this…" the soft voice of Tiona success make Bell cannot refuse anymore.

"H-H-Haik….." Bell finally let himself hugged by Tiona.

"Argonaut-kun, I love you." Tiona smile brightly with red in her cheek while looking Bell from the side.

"Ekhh?!'

Hestia-Lili who cannot see this anymore begin to stop them. "Okay-okay stop, Amazone-kun! It's time to other contestant!"

"So fast! I still want with Argonaut-kun!" Tiona.

"Dameyo, Amazone-kun. It's the rule." Hestia-Lili.

"It's deal after all." Tiona sigh and walk away with a pout.

Eina walk toward Bell. "Okay the next one is me, Bell-kun."

"E-Eina-san!.. Y-You also participate?!" Bell just having a slightly mind down to see his advisor also take a part.

"I-I-It cannot be helped. They say you need someone who can cheer you up. As your advisor i must do what i can to help you." Eina blush.

"But this is-" Bell.

"And let's start now, Advisor-kun." Hestia-Lili.

"H-Haik!" Eina bravely walk toward Bell and close their distance.

"E-E-Eina-san.. Y-You're too close!" Bell.

"Bell-kun… Let me cheer you up. I will massage your back." Eina give Bell a massage. Eina begin touch Bell back and she begin massage it.

"Ehh...It's actually good. Thanks Eina-san. i might need something like this." Bell.

"Really?! i'm happy. i thought you must be tired, so i think about giving you a massage." Eina.

"_At least it still a normal thing. I happy Eina-san still had her right mind."_ Bell smiled and enjoy the massage Eina give to him.

"Now.. i will massage your upper body." Eina blush.

"Ehhh?"

Eina push down Bell and get in his top. Eina try to massage Bell from front and right now the position is bit funny. Misha who see this only cheer Eina. While the other had shock look and envy look at Bell.

"Kesooo! Bell i'm so jealous!" Welf.

"I wish i was in his position right now!" Ouka.

Both Chigusa and Hephaestus just looking the man while pouting.

"Ano- Eina-san." Bell.

"Haik, Bell-kun?" the half-elf still blushed.

"What are you doing?" Bell sweat dropped.

"G-G-Giving you a massage." Eina.

"_Eina-san also not in the right mind. Ughh.. I cannot look at her like this. This is too embarrassed. Her beautiful face, her smooth milky skin, and her body is- ARGHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING!"_ Bell almost having a mental breakdown.

"I will begin massage you, Bell-kun." Eina blushed like crazy when on that position.

Eina begin massage Bell front body. Riveria and Ryu shocked to see that scene.

"I never believe what i'm seeing. I also never know Eina had this side on her. Or maybe this side she show only to Bell." Riveria.

"Even her advisor in love with Cranel-san like this. i cannot lose." for some reason Ryu feeling burned up.

Again the boy….

"Keso! Bell! You so damn lucky!" Welf.

"I jealous and impressed at the same time!" Ouka.

"I begin think if Bell will be okay." Miach just the only one who concern about Bell mental and mind.

"Come-on Miach. Don't you see Bell is having fun?" Hermes.

"Anyone can see that Bell face was in shocked. How can you say that he is having fun?" Soma sweat dropped.

"Just let him be, Soma. He had an eyes problem." Take.

"If that stupid rabbit do something like this to Freya sama, I will really kill him and cut him into the piece." Allen.

"I think if you really do that you will be hated forever by Freya-sama." Ottarl.

"Why you so calm about this?! Don't you see that human want to steal and influence Freya-sama mind?!" Allen.

"Freya-sama love is always equal to anyone. It just you thinking too much. and why would you think that boy will gonna do something indecent to Freya-sama?" Ottarl.

"Because that boy is womanizer." Allen.

"Hmm.. It's not the boy is womanizer, he just being popular with girl. You're being like this because no girl crazy for you." and with that last sentences Ottarl said successfully make Allen silent.

"Okayyy! Time-up, Advisor-kun." Hestia-Lili.

"Ehh? Already? i just gonna star-"

"Okay-okay.. Next contestant." Hestia-Lili.

Eina getting pushed by Hestia-Lili. This time is Ais turn. Bell already at his limit actually. Soon or later he will wait his time to get collapsed. This is not cheer him up but more like torture his mental. And in front of him is his idol that he admire. Ais smile and move toward Bell.

"_I don't know if i can survive this. Tiona-san and Eina-san already make me dizzy from what they doing to me. I hope Ais-san only give me a normal thing."_ Bell.

"Bell… Here a Lap pillow." Ais smile brightly which make many man in Orario who see this jealous. Even Loki cry river tear.

Bell in other hand already blushed so much. He always get many lap pillow from Ais-san when he unconscious when training with Bell. But this time is different. He gonna get that while awake and in front of many people. It's more like a death wish if he accept it but he cannot reject it. Or he will make his "Ais-Onee-chan" mad.

"AIZZ-TAN WHY YA NEVER SMILE FOR ME LIKE THAT?!" Loki.

"Aiz-san...Nande? You always smile like that to that stupid human. I also want you smile to me like that." Lefiya also cry river tear.

"Cih… a really worthy opponent." Syr.

"I begin having a mental breakdown. Bell already this happy just because he get a lap pillow from Ais-san." Airmid.

"Wait, why are you joining this contest anyway?" Naaza which in Airmid side begin suspicious about this saint.

"I'm a healer. I will do anything to cure any disease or curse. Even if i must hold this humiliation for cheer up my patient." Airmid blushed.

"_I'm doubt about it."_ Naaza sweat-dropped.

With that Bell sleep in Ais Lap. Ais herself was blushed with this. She always do this when Bell unconscious. But this time Bell awake. Looking at her eyes straight. His eyes was pure and bright. Like she was get hypnotized by it. It's not that she hate it, actually she like it. she can feel peace and calm when looking at Bell eyes. She can do this forever as long it's Bell. She like it when Bell only give his attention to her.

"I'm sorry, Ais-san. For you even join this contest. You shouldn't not trouble yourself for my sake." Bell concern.

"You didn't want me to cheer you up?" Ais pout. She think Bell didn't want her to cheer him up.

"No-No.. i'm h-happy but.. just i don't want to troubling you more. _For some reason she get misunderstanding my word_." Bell.

"If you happy then it's okay for me. As long as you happy i don't mind always giving you lap pillow when you asked me." Ais.

"_I will be killed by Bete-san and Loki-sama if you keep giving me lap pillow, Ais-san."_ Bell sweat-dropped.

"Bell…"

"Haik?"

"C-C-C-Can i kiss you again?" AIs blushed.

With that all people who in there make an uproar about Ais word. People will not shocked much if she say that but the "Again" word make them surprised so much.

"THEY EVER KISSED BEFORE!?" Hestia-Lili.

"No..i..it's not true right." this is first time Syr having a mental breakdown.

"Syr! Syr! You okay?!" Ryu.

"My..Rabbit.. got kissed… already?!" even Freya soul suddenly got out from her mouth.

"No-No.. It's misunderstanding!" Bell.

"So you say you actually never accept the kiss we did?" Ais pout.

"Not like that Ais-san! Please stop saying thing that make misunderstand." Bell panic.

"I-WILL-KILL-YOU-KONO-HUMAN!" Lefiya already take out her wand and cast a spell for eliminate the rabbit.

"Lefiya-san! Please calm down!" Bell.

After a long explanation and some panic, They begin calm down and let it slide. We never know how Bell calm down them, but better not to ask.

"I think i'm gonna get a mind down for real if this thing is keep going." Bell feel exhausted.

"Okay we are gonna continue this contest." Hestia-Lili.

"Cannot we just stop th-"

""Bell-san / Cranel-san"" this time Syr and Ryu both come toward Bell.

"Syr-san, Ryu-san! Wait… We should stop this!"

"No.." Syr

"Ehh.. Syr-san please calm.." Bell.

"I cannot." Syr.

"Ekh.. Just calm down Syr-san." Bell.

"I don't want to." Syr.

"Cranel-san, are you don't want us to cheer you up?" Ryu giving a sad look.

"No-No-No… It's not i don't want to, it just the thing was out of control already." Bell.

"It's okay Bell-san. We will service you and calm you down instead." Syr.

"Cranel-san we will feeding you. So please behave and sit on my lap." Ryu blushed.

"_What a kind of torture is this_? _I-I'm just sitting on girl lap. Ughhh it's so embarrassing._" Bell who cannot resist anymore just decide to play along to make it quick.

Syr smiling and take out something from her paper bag. "I just cook some curry for you, Bell-san. I hope you like it."

Ryu who shocked begin to ask Syr. "Syr.. did you cook it?"

Syr just happily nodded while the other who hear that begin concern to rabbit boy.

"She just want to kill the boy-nya." Anya.

"Someone must stop her-nya or the boy will dead for sure-nya." Chloe.

Bell looked at the curry. The curry had slightly different sight than he usually eat. The food colour is turned to purple one. Bell sweat-dropped. Ryu begin worried and ask Syr.

"Ano~ Syr. I don't think Cranel-san is that hungry. We can give him fruits instead." Ryu try to help.

"What are you saying, Ryu. Look Bell-san already want to eat my cooking." Syr smile.

"_He is more like scare to death!"_ All of them who saw that.

"Okay Bell-san, Open your mouth." Syr try to fee Bell.

Bell begin sweat-dropped. "_For some reason i can feel today will be my last day in this world if i eat it. But Syr-san cook it for me. I will try to eat it even it's kill me._" Bell

With Bell decide to eat it. he begin open his mouth which make the audience shocked. Some of them even already pray for the rabbit safety. Freya in other hand already ready to chase the rabbit soul.

As Bell eat the food. "Ughh..hmmm? Ehh? it's delicious." Bell shocked.

"WHATTTTTT!"

"Really? You really mean it?" Syr.

"I'm serious." Bell even take the second bite.

"But it's not like curry anyway. It has a sweet flavor and soft texture. Also i can taste some fruit on it." Bell.

"Oh.. Sorry.. Maybe i mistaken the curry recipe with the fruit mix recipe." Syr struck out her tongue.

"_I think my __**[[ Luck ]]**_ _skill just saved me. For her mistaken the recipe with Mix Fruit, what if she mistaken it with other food recipe?'_ Bell.

"Okay-okay.. i think your guys turn is over." Hestia-Lili.

"Ehh.. but… I even still not feeding Cranel-san." Ryu pout.

Bell who look at Ryu disappointed, begin feeling bad to her. she just want to cheer him up with a simple task. Bell decide to take the plate and give it to Ryu.

"Ryu-san, I still want to eat some. Please feed me." Bell smiled to Ryu.

Ryu can feel her cheek was heated up. Her ear twitching in happiness. Bell really know how to make girl fall for him. Bell did not want to Ryu feel sad. Even he reject this contest but he did not want anyone sad. Ryu can feel Bell is concern about her. She must not say a thing. This contest is for cheer him up. Not make him feel worry about her.

"Cranel-san, it's okay. Our turn is over. Thanks for concern about me." Ryu.

"Ryu-One-chan…." Bell smiled innocently.

"Hah!?" Ryu blushed intensely.

Not only Ryu, All of them is having a blush. See how cute Bell when become a little kid who call his sister. Ryu who cannot resist anymore, decide to feed him. After all she want to feed him anyway. After done feed Bell, Ryu begin smile and walk away from Bell.

"Good for you Ryu-san." Eina jealous a bit.

"Eh?" Ryu.

"Bell-kun even never call me like that." Eina.

"For you feeling jealous like that, you sure really love Cranel-san." Ryu.

"W-W-W-What are you saying?! I'm just Bell advisor!" Eina had a blush in her face.

"_You sure cannot honest to your own feeling._" Ryu sweat-dropped.

"Okay-okay this time is My tu-"

"Can i go first?" Haruhime.

"Haruhime-kun?" Hestia-Lili.

"yeah.. I..I also want to cheer Bell-sama." Haruhime blushed.

"Ughh… Okay-okay. Go ahead then." Hestia-Lili given in after Haruhime use puppy eyes.

Bell already can feel he gonna having a mind down. This time Haruhime will give her service. Bell want to run away. He afraid Haruhime will take this too far. She may force herself to do that with Bell.

"Bell-sama. I will give you my service." Haruhime smile.

"Ha-Haruhime. w-what are you gonna do?" Bell already anticipating to run away if Haruhime pin him down.

"I don't know what must i do for you. I already thinking from the start what thing will cheer you up. So i already decide." with that Haruhime sit on the ground.

"Bell-sama, please having my lap pillow." Haruhime.

"Eh?" Bell.

"She just doing the same thing like kenki." Freya.

"_Why i feel uneasy to Haruhime for some reason?"_ Hestia-Lili.

"O-Okay.. if it just lap pillow it's okay." Bell

Bell walk toward Haruhime and sleep in her lap. Haruhime pat Bell head softly. Give Bell a comfortable feeling. Haruhime decide not to think about the prize anymore but more giving Bell a real good service. He did not want make his Captain feeling uneasy again. So she decide with a simple lap pillow and small talk about hero story.

"Bell-sama you know about Aladdin Hero story right?" Haruhime.

"Ah yeah. i know it. The boy who became a hero and save his land with a magic lamp from the greed minister, right?" Bell. _**( Sorry if i mess the real story )**_

"Uhmm. There are a scene that i like when i read the story." Haruhime.

"I know you must be mention about The third wish of Aladdin to the genie. Yeah i like that scene too. Aladdin who blinded with greed finally realize that what he do is wrong." Bell.

"Uhmm! The boy decide to free the genie from the magic lamp and keep him back to poor again." Haruhime smile happily while her tail swaying around.

"Yeah. The genie was shocked when he say the last wish tho. He think that he misheard his wish but Aladdin saying again and the genie free from the magic lamp." Bell.

"How about the story about Argonaut, Bell-sama?" Haruhime.

"Wohh.. i really like the story so much! That's a great story right?" Bell look so excited.

All Bell harem who look at that can feel how excited Bell was. It's different when Bell with them. He look enjoy anything with Haruhime. They keep talking and smile like a real couple. All of them want to feel jealous but they realize Haruhime do the best thing.

"See them like this, I feel like more losing to her than kenki." Freya.

"We never win that. Look how Bell-san face smiled and excited. He must be enjoyed so much." Syr smile.

"Haruhime must already understand about Bell-kun feeling. Instead do something stupid, she decide to give him a simple lap pillow and a little talk about hero story." Eina also smile.

"Yare-yare looks like we got the winner already." Ryu smiled.

"I even didn't have a chance to pamper Bell-sama. But i agree. Omedeto Haruhime." Lili who change back smiling.

Bell right now is fell asleep as he feel sleepy after many hero story he talk with Haruhime. Haruhime keep patting Bell hair. Keep giving a comfortable vibe. The girl decide to leave them like that as a prize for Haruhime. The girl will polish their self to more better when cheer up Bell.

"_I love you, Bell-sama"_ Haruhime blushed while smiling.

"Wait i think we forget something." Eina.

"Forget about what, Eina-san?" Syr.

"It just there someone who had been missing in here. but i don't remember who." Eina.

"You must be mistaken something, Eina-san. I think there no one missing in here." Ryu.

"Really?" Eina.

"Ne-ne. how about we going to swimming?" Tiona.

"I cannot go near water." Ais pout.

"Don't worry Ais-san, i will keep in your side." Lefiya.

"Hmm… i want with Bell instead." Ais.

"Ugh!" Lefiya.

"I maybe want to swim for a while." Ryu.

"Whatever. Let's having fun then." Eina smile.

"I will also having fun with you all!" Loki.

"Do something stupid and i will really burn you out!" Riveria.

"_Why i feel like miss with someone? I will just have fun with them."_ Freya smiled.

In other hand, Hestia who had been tied for 1 hour already crying river because no one seem come to save her. Even Bell did not search for her.

"Hmmm! hmmmm!" Hestia.

"_Pleaseeee! Someone Help mee!"_ Hestia.

.

.

.

**Finally an update for you guys.**

**sorry i got busy with my real life thing. this is a last chapter for season 1.**

**I will give an epilogue about the Season 2 story.**

**thanks for reading my story.**

**There still some story i don't edit it, because i don't have much time.**


	18. Epilogue : The Daily life still continue

Bell and the other walking back to their mansion after vacation party in Melen. Bell get a proper rest at least. Hestia in other hand still angry about what happened to her. She want to feel disappointed with Bell but he cannot be blamed because he was distracted by the girl.

"By the way Kami-sama, where are you going yesterday? I cannot find you anywhere." Bell.

"N-Nandemona, Bell-kun. It's just some people was try to get in my way yesterday." Hestia

"Are you okay Kami-sama? Are you hurt? I'm sorry for not look after you, Kami-sama. i got fell asleep when they made some random contest." Bell.

"No-No… Its not even your fault Bell-kun. I'm glad you got your proper rest. Your health more important anyways." Hestia.

"But it's not a reason to me for not looking for you, Kami-sama. What if something bad happen to you? I don't want to lose you." Bell.

"_Ughh.. Why he always say something like that? My heart cannot take it."_ Hestia.

Lili and Haruhime didn't talk much because they also take a part to isolated Hestia. Both of them had a fright expression. Hestia know about it but decide to let it slip. She understand the girl feeling anyway. Also, Lili is the one who saving Hestia when all of them forgot about her.

"haaaaaaahhhh~" Hestia give a sigh. "As long all of you happy, i'm okay with it. Just don't do something like that again." Hestia glare at Lili and Haruhime.

"By the way Bell-dono, today you gonna having your status update right?" Mikoto.

"Haik, what's wrong?" Bell.

"I think i'm also want an update. Can i also update my status Kami-sama?" Mikoto.

"Of course. It's been 2 week after your guys expedition after all. How about today we update all of your status?" Hestia.

"It's good idea actually. I'm also wanna know my status update." Welf.

"It's settled then." Hestia.

"Maybe Bell-dono will rank up again." Mikoto.

"It's impossible Mikoto-san. I'm not a superhero who can just rank up easily. After all i just rank up 3 weeks ago." Bell.

"But at least your status will leap up again. You won a match against level 6 opponent." Welf.

"I agree. Don't forget you also fight really well and give all you have to fight Bete, Bell-sama." Lili.

"I hope that's never happen again. Bell-sama almost die because of the fight." Haruhime.

"I'm okay, Haruhime. Thanks for worried about me." Bell.

Suddenly Haruhime remember about her talk with Bell last time.

"Say about it Bell-sama, you ever say that you want a little sister right?" Haruhime.

"EH?" Bell

"What!? Bell-sama do you mean by having a little sister!? You already had me and still want a little sister?!" Lili.

"Bell-kun what is the meaning of this?!" Hestia

"You guys shall calm down. Bell just only want a little sister not a lover." Welf sweat-dropped.

"After all it's normal for Bell-dono think about having a little sister. He just want a sibling." Mikoto.

Hestia who hear Mikoto immediately calm down. She remember when first time meet Bell. He didn't have anything when he come to Orario. He lose his grandfather and he even did not know his own parent background.

"I'm sorry, Bell-kun." Hestia.

"Ehh? Why you sorry, Goddess-Hestia?" Bell.

"No… So why you want a Little sister?" Hestia.

"Ah! Like Mikoto-san say before It just i want have a sibling. It must be great having a sibling. I can talk about anything to her. I can pamper her. Protect her from boy who try to harm her. i also want someone call me "Oni-chan" but never mind. it just my stupid imagine tho." Bell blushed a bit.

"Hahahaahaha~" Welf laugh at Bell absurd reason.

"Shall i call you Oni-chan then, Bell-sama?" Lili who also hold her laugh.

"Stop teasing me. I know that stupid." Bell.

"You sure love your family, Bell-kun." Hestia.

"Hestia-sama…" Bell.

"Whatever who become your sister, she must be so lucky had a brother like you." Hestia.

"I don't know if i can become a great brother, Kami-sama. I never had little sister before. So i don't know if i can do well as a big brother." Bell.

"You sure do well. I believe it." Hestia.

"I-I-I can become your little sister, Bell-sama." Haruhime.

"You're more old than me, Haruhime." Bell.

"Bell-sama is look at me like little sister at least." Lili say proudly.

"But you say that you want me see you as older sister, Lili" Bell.

"Cannot just Bell-sama make me happy?" Lili pout.

"Okay enough with this little sister thing. We better reach home before afternoon so i can update all of your status." Hestia.

""""Haik Kami-sama!""""

In other hand, A girl who walking from outside Orario. She give a big smile. Her thought already fill with her meeting with her brother. Join in same familia, go to dungeon together, eat together even sleep together. She can see the babel of the Orario city. Her journey finally come at the end.

"I finally can meet you, Oni-sama."

The girl keep walking and never waste any second. The city just in front of her now. She just need to walk a bit and she get to her destination.

"Just wait for me. We will be together forever."

.

.

.

**This story finally ended.**

**I Will posted my Season 2 story after this published.**

**Thank you for all reader and follower who read my story. I'm really appreciate all of your review that help me to improve.**

**there some chapter i'm still not edit yet. So i will keep edit the bad chapter to improve it to more readable.**


End file.
